Candy
by Danifaith12345
Summary: Bella Swan the to herself innocent girl of Forks, might be pregnant by the school's heartbreaking player, Edward Masen. How did this come about ? And what will she do now? AH. Same story, different PenName! Rated M for some Lemons*
1. Carnival

**A/N: Well this is the first Chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related.**

**SLIGHT LEMONS. Just letting you know. ***

I put my hand in my back pocket.

"Shit." Mary Alice, dropped one of her fries on the carnival ground. She bent down to pick it up from the dead grass. I watched her carefully, making sure she didn't do anything she usually does.

"Don you eat that Mary Alice." I gave her a disapproving look, as she held the fry close to her mouth.

"And why not?" She tilted her head mockingly, and I bit my lip, in frustration.

"You're really going to eat that?" I shook my head, my hand still in my pocket.

"Yes." She said casually.

"It was just on this dirty Carn-"

"Bella Marie, you think a child in Africa wo-"

"Eat It Mary Alice, just eat it!"

And she did, she put the fry in her mouth slowly to mock me, and began to chew.

"Best fry I ever had." She smiled.

"You're ridiculous." I laughed and grabbed her elbow with my free hand. We began to walk through the large crowds of thrilled, noisy teenagers. The carnival music was loud and obnoxious, and it smelt like burnt pop corn, and cotton candy everywhere. I see some familiar kids from school pass, but pass them with out saying hi. I even see Tommy Jackson, who said he loved me in 1st grade then pushed me, I saw him over by the soda machine, probably the only soda machine in the whole carnival. Its something, only our carnival would have. Alice was leading me over to the soda machine with out me even noticing it, and Tommy's light hair became lighter as we got to him, his jeans were much to tight to be guy jeans, and his Beatles shirt looked worn out and wrinkled. Alice pulled me right behind him as he struggled with the soda machine.

"Since when do you want a soda?" I whispered to Alice.

"Since Jasper Hale was standing here." She whispered back with out looking at me. I could see her dark blue eyes wracking over his legs and ass, and I wondered since when did girls check out guy's ass. I was behind on the teenage girl thing, I mean I have been one for about 5 years, I should really start learning soon. I blushed furiously realizing I thought Jasper Hale was Tommy Jackson from 1st grade. I lose mega points. He stood there trying to get the dollar in the machine, but cant seem to fix it.

"Here want a fresh dollar?" Alice asked Jasper, and started digging in her back jean pocket.

"Yeah thanks." He turned around and stared at Alice for about a second and then grabbed the dollar form her hands.

"You're Mary Alice ." He stated.

"Yeah." I thought I saw her blush.

"Thanks." He said again and turned around to put the fresh dollar into the soda machine. And thank god all mighty it worked. Jasper bent down to get his soda, and his plaid boxers showed as he went, I almost felt Alice's excitement rise with in her, so I poked her side gently as a sign to calm her self. She visibly relaxed, and I was grateful. He got back up with the soda in hand and began to swiftly walk away, his blonde curls bouncing as he went, the skinny jeans looking not at all as tight as they actually look, and Alice was drooling beside me.

"Bye. Jasper." She whispered, and I stared at her a bit concerned.

"Stop drooling." I laughed and moved in front of her. I pulled a fresh dollar bill out of my left back pocket, and slid it into the chained up soda machine.

"He's a goddess." Alice sounded dazed, with her mouth full, behind me.

"Oh I bet." I focused on picking the correct soda. Mountain due sounds really good, plus I need something to get rid of that vomit taste I have in my mouth. I shouldn't have ate that nasty corn dog.

"Look its Edward Masen." Her voice was in a rush and I felt my self being hurled away from the soda machine, and stumbling sideways into the middle of what felt like a herd of kid, coming this way. I was waiting to hit the damp grass below, and feel the dirt slide on to my clean hands. I squeezed my eyes shut as the fall came to end, when a pair of arms gripped me around my waste to steady me. I heard my self let out a dry soft whimper in relief. My eyes snapped open, and I was an inch away from green orbs, big and bright. Taking my breath away. Those green orbs, belonged to a beautiful face with excellent bone structure, with that bronze hair covering just some of his left eye the rest a mess, yet dearly beautiful. Yes, Mary Alice was right. This was Edward Masen, staring me in the eyes, our faces literally just inches a part. I felt my face go a violent shade of red, as I realized it.

"Are you okay?" His smooth voice startled me in my awkward silence, and for a quick moment I had to remind myself he was talking to me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, and too my amazement my voice was clear. I felt his hand loosen around my waste, letting me go completely, and I straightened my self out. Pulling my navy blue sweater in place.

"Thank you, for saving a life Edward." Mary Alice was now at my side, I heard her hand someone something, as I stared at Edward. Alice, put her hand in mine and pulled me away from Edward.

"She appreciates it." Alice called over her shoulder as we strode off into the loudness of the uncomforting carnival, I didn't even look back at Edward or the people he was with. But I was suddenly pulled out of my strong daze when Tommy, _the actual _Tommy Jackson, was standing by the Ferris wheel, his light hair getting darker as we approached. I suddenly had time to get angry at Alice. I pulled my hand out of hers, as we stopped right in front of Tommy who was looking at us questioningly. The bright lights behind Alice as I glared at her were hardly distracting, along with the roaring hip hop music in the back ground, and screaming kids. One of the screaming kids shoves by me making me wobble a bit, but I am still mad at Mary Alice, who stood looking innocent.

"Why in heavens name would you do such a thing Mary Alice?!" I all but screamed, even if I did no one would have noticed except Tommy, who was watching us. I felt his eyes on our every move.

"What did I do?" She looked at me with wide innocent eyes, and she wobbled because some screaming kid had shoved past her this time.

"Really Alice, you pushing me into Edward Masen making me look like a fool, was that easy to forget?" I asked incredulously.

"You know he's cute." She smiled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I laughed with out humor.

"They probably forgot all about it." Alice shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm still mad at you." I huffed and turned my body to face Tommy.

"Bella, I thought it was cute." She tried to make things okay.

"Me looking like an idiot is okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" Tommy asked both of us.

"Nothing." I grumbled.

"Oh." He looked a little shocked at my tone. When did Tommy start talking to me? I mean he's been around for a while, but I just never realized how many times I could have talked to him, and right now seemed like the perfect time. He was a nice boy, kind of shy, but nice, and I just learned he looks just like Jasper Hale from behind.

"Sorry." I apologized for my tone.

"She's just butt hurt." Alice added, and I glared at her.

"Okay." Tommy chuckled. "Have you guys gone on the Ferris wheel?" "Nope." Alice popped her 'p' .

"Its like the best part of the carnival." He complained.

"I'm scared of heights." I said sheepishly.

"Why don't you call Edward Masen to keep you safe?" Alice blurted out like a 5 year old.

"I don't even like Edward Masen like that." I shook my head at her, but kept my eyes on Tommy, who looked a bit amused with us.

"Whatever ." Alice mumbled.

"Well I strongly suggest, you get on the Ferris wheel." Tommy shrugged.

"Nope." I said sure of my decision.

"See what I have to deal with?" Alice shook her head and Tommy laughed.

"Why don't you two go on the Ferris Wheel." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"We will." Tommy chuckled and grabbed Alice's hand, tugging her towards the line.

"Really?" She glowed at me.

"Yeah." I nodded, as Tommy tugged her in the line and she seemed to glow with excitement. The little kid she was.

"Thank you!" Alice called, and Tommy and her walked up and sat on the little bench that would send them up in the air in just minutes. I stood there staring at the grass, trying to think of other things to occupy my thoughts.

"Come on!" I heard a loud voice yell at someone.

"No way." The other voice laughed.

"Fine. You'll have to be a loner and wait here yourself." The deep voice, that seemed to be booming, laughed and the sound of his footsteps getting into the Ferris Wheel line, were audible. I looked up, to match the voices with the people. Emmett was in line, the schools famous football player and so was Jasper, while Edward stood four feet away from me. He just had to be here right now didn't he? My eyes were glued to his perfect figure too long, so I looked away before he caught me, and blushed at my actions. I prayed he wouldn't notice me standing here. I thought I was doing good at staying un noticed, till now of course.

"Bella right?" His smooth voice, was talking to me now. Not what I wanted but I looked up into his bright green eyes to answer.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I just saved your life." He put out his hand for me to shake. I giggled and took it. The strange warmth, and almost electric feeling burnt with in my skin at his simple touch, and I wondered for a second if I was okay. I felt fine. He shook my hand gently and smiled softly when I giggled.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled. He laughed and looked up at the Ferris Wheel, that was spinning slowly now, Alice was talking to Tommy, giggling about something. And I wished I was in on the joke, although here on land it felt much safer for me. I never noticed how sweet Tommy looked next to Alice. I could see something there.

"Why aren't you up there with Mary Alice?" Edward's smooth voice spoke again. I almost panicked remembering who exactly I was talking to.

"I-I'm scared of heights." I stuttered, then a second later, I realized I should have came up with something much cooler, or at least anything but that. So instead of correcting myself, I blushed. Like I always do. Because if anything, its what I'm good at I guess.

"Me too." He chuckled, and looked down at his shoes. The cutest action ever.

"You are scared of heights?" I laughed.

"Yeah." He looked up a smile on his face.

"You don't seem like someone who would be." I shrug, and look up at the big Ferris Wheel behind him.

"I get that a lot." He chuckled. Then it went silent between us, and I wished he would walk away and say he had something else to do, rather than standing here and watch me humiliate myself, with my attempt to make conversation. And when did Edward start talking to me? The loud music and Ferris Wheel continued as both of us stood there watching the Ferris Wheel twirl, round and round and round.

"Hey want to get some 'cotton candy'?" He asked randomly, and was caught of guard by the simple question. It wasn't a question like 'hey you want a soda' or maybe you're friend saying 'you know I could really go for some cotton candy'. It wasn't a question at all. And even though when the words slipped out of his perfect lips, and he ran a hand through that bronze messy hair of his. It wasn't a question at all, and I knew it. I knew it that second, what he was really asking. Emmet asked Rosalie, the same question last June and the week after that I was in CVS looking for a cheep pregnancy test with her. Those innocent words, meant nothing innocent at all, what so ever, never in a million years will those words be looked at, the same way a five year old or _a normal_ person would look at it. Yes, the youngsters at Forks High had did that much. They had ruined a perfect, simple, innocent question.

_Jessica: Did you hear? Mike asked Lauren to get some 'cotton candy'?_

_Angela: Did she do it?Jessica: Yeah and she might be pregnant!_

_Angela: Oh my goodness!Jessica: I know! I said no when mike asked for my cotton candy._

Who started it? I have no idea, and to be honest I think its stupid. I think its absolutely ridiculous. I think its inappropriate, and I think its stupid. Yes stupid, stupid, stupid. And that's the reason I was standing here frozen in front of Edward Masen, possibly the best looking guy I have ever met in my life. He wasn't asking me to walk with him, to the cotton candy stand right across from the Ferris Wheel. Edward Masen was asking to have sex with me. But the most shocking of this. Is I wanted it.

"Yeah." I whispered, and a smile spread on his flawless face, and lust filled those beautiful green eyes. I felt my heart beat rapidly in my chest, as my breathing became heavy.

"Then lets." He winked, and grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. He pulled me away from the Ferris Wheel, and into a crowd of people. My hand in his as we went, hurrying to get to wherever it was he was taking me. When just minutes ago I had spoken the most I had spoken to him in about 3 years. I was acting like… a teenage girl. As Edward pushed us past people, I whipped out my cell phone, to text Alice. I could hardly text her with one hand, as Edward hurried past people. I gave up for a while but returned to texting her when we were free from hurrying past crowds of people.

"Where are we going?" I giggled.

"Forks High." He smiled. Forks High was just around the corner, and my heart was just a minute away from jumping out of my chest. We were officially out of the Carnival and now on the dark damp streets of Forks. Both of us laughing occasionally, my giggling getting the best of me, as I followed him, our hands never detaching. There were only street lights, nothing else. It only took us a minute to enter school grounds, and once were in the parking lot we were sprinting towards the back of the school. I finally went back to texting Alice a quick text message.

_To: Alice_

_555-9090_

_I'm getting Cotton Candy with Edward Masen!_

_From: Bella_

_555 6090_

I sent the message and by now we were in the back of the school, it was dark, and no one was around of course. I put my phone back into my back pocket, where my hand had been.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, stopping both of us, and walking up to stand only inches from my face. His beauty was still flawless in the dark.

"Yes." I whispered a bit out of breathe. Was I sure? Did I really know? Could this really happening. Just as the words escaped my lips, his lips were on mine. Moving softly and furiously against my lips, his hands trailing up and down my back sending chills through my body. He was pushing my against the brick wall, and no I was not uncomfortable. His arms wrapped around me perfectly, like I was made to be in them. He broke apart from my lips so we could both breath, but just moved to kissing and sucking my neck.

"Mmm." I moaned, as he held me tighter against the wall, and I felt my phone slipping out my jean back pocket, and I faintly heard it tumble to the ground, as Edward began to put his hands up my shirt, stroking and caressing my breast, moving his hands under my cotton bra, and squeezing them gently.

"Edward." I whispered pushing my fingers through his hair. He groaned in response, pushing me harder against the wall.

"Bella." He whispered back and I could have came right there an then. He was in a hurry then, he quickly went to the button of my jeans, struggling a bit to get them un done but oh he did it, and moved them just a little lower than my waste so they weren't all the way off.. His hands slipped into my panties, and straight to my entrance. He plunged two fingers in me.

"Ah!" I screamed out in pleasure as he pumped in and out of me.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _

_I cant believe I'm doing this_

_I cant believe I'm doing this. _

"You like that?" He plunged faster.

"YES!" I moaned rocking my hips into his fingers, and whimpered when he took them out. His hands went to his own pants and he started to un button his jeans. He even struggled on his own. But soon they were just as low as mine, and his member was hard and erect before me,, he didn't hesitate to pull my panties down or to even tease me with his cock. He entered me slowly and I screamed out, at both the pain and pleasure.

"Fuck." He groaned. "You're so tight."

"Ughhh!" I moaned, as he begin to thrust into me. His hands never loosened, they stayed wrapped tightly around me as he thruster into me.

"You want more baby?" He whispered in my ear as he pumped.

"Yes." I moaned.

"Like that?" He licked my ear and thrust faster into me. Every part of my body on fire.

"OH EDWARD!" I screamed and pulled on his hair. He kept going, his hand moving up and down my body, squeezing my breast and kissing my neck as I begged for more, and he gave me what I wanted. This shouldn't be happening to me, because I'm not this kind of girl I don't do these kind of things. I just don't. Maybe Jessica, or Lauren and maybe even Alice would do something like this but not me. Not Bella Marie Swan. Not chief swan's daughter. AND NO NOT WITH EDWARD MASEN.

But of course it would be him.

You think randomly coming up to a girl you hardly know basically asking 'wanna go have sex?' wouldn't, no it shouldn't work.

Well it does, if you're Edward freaking Masen, it works. Edward and I were both coming closet to reach our climax, and as I gripped Edward, holding onto him, my hands thrown over his shoulders, I heard my phone vibrate, a few feet away from me. It was flipped open, and the big font was clear to read, even from here, wrapped in Edward's strong embrace.

_From: Alice_

_555-9090_

_**OH MY GOODNESS. **_

_To: Bella_

_555 6090_

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm asking for at least 7 reviews to continue :] thanks for reading !**


	2. Cotton Candy

**A/N: THANK YOU! to all my reviewers ! I hope you ENJOY this chapter as well :]**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight.**

So what I've been hiding from Edward Masen for about 3 days. So what?

Its been a strong I would say, although I cried for hours, after that night at the carnival feeling like a total and complete slut. But its okay now I would say. I haven't cried, and I don't feel like a total slut today. I have my game face on, I have been in every girls restroom on campus and every janitors closet to avoid Edward. I never realized how small this school was.

"I need to buy you a new charm for your charm bracelet." Alice noted as she walked me to my next class. She was talking about the bracelet that has been on my left wrist since I was 13, the same year I got high with Tyler my neighbor, for my first and last time.

"I think I would like a peace sign this year, I -" I was cut off by the familiar, bronze blur I saw from the corner of my eye. I froze, realizing Edward Masen must be just down, the hall, coming my way. I froze realizing I had sex with Edward Masen, because he asked for cotton candy nicely, I realized I felt like a total whore again. I bit my lips and gripped on to my charm bracelet. "Code red." Alice muttered, realizing too, that Edward was coming this way, with some friends. I didn't even bother looking at him. It was disgusting how beautiful he was. I turned on my heal abruptly, changing my direction, and literally running away from Edward.

"Wha-" heard Alice mumble as I walked the other way, leaving her behind. I looked back at her apologetically, she had her small arms in the air, her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." I mouthed, and I turned back to the direction I was running to, and tried to remember the nearest janitors closet. Yeah it was nowhere near. I put my hand through my hair, and looked for my next option. Girls room. I dodged into the first one I saw, taking a deep sight of relief once I was in and out of Edward Masen reach.

"Bella you okay?" A familiar sweet voice, asked. Angela was fixing her hair in the mirror, her eyes filled with concern. I bit my lip and blushed at the fact that I probably looked like a complete lunatic.

"Yeah." I nodded, and fixed the charm bracelet on my wrist.

"Oh you look scared." She eyes me worriedly.

"No, I'm fine." I giggled.

"Okay." She laughed softly.

"How are you lately?" I asked.

"Good and you?" She smiled.

_I had sex with Edward Masen. _

"Good." I smiled.

The bathroom doors flew open and an angry little Alice appeared before me her eyes narrowed and her little arms folded in front of her.

"Hey Ali-" Angela topped mid sentence, looking at Alice's rigid pose.

"I had to say hi to Jasper Hale." Alice glared at me.

"So." I said.

"So, it was horrible! I don't make you say hi to Edward Masen." She grumbled and moved in front of a mirror, to check her hair.

"Alice, I couldn't stand there, you should have followed me." I shrugged and Angela decided it wasn't her business, and waved bye to me as she walked out of the bathroom.

"They asked why you were running." Alice murmured as she applied a fresh new layer of lip gloss on her lips. I watched her eyes carefully.

"What did you say?" I said very slowly, watching her.

"I said I didn't know." She mumbled.

"You are a horrible best friend you know that?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Jasper Hale stopped to freaking talk to me. All thoughts thrown out the door." She put her lip gloss back in her purse. It was the purse I got her for her birthday. It was rasta, her mother enjoyed that.

"He said he liked my shirt." Alice squealed turning to face me completely.

"I would to." I said raising an eyebrow like a perv.

"Shut up." She playfully slapped my arm.

"So are they gone?" I went back to my escape plan.

"Well yeah, long gone now." She nodded. "I should have told Edward to wait for you outside the girls restroom." She giggled.

"Don't even play like that." I put my head in my hands and we walked out of the girls room, and into the hall of Forks High. Not much people were in the halls, it was lunch, and sometimes, Alice, and myself would eat in the hall ways by my locker, just because it seemed just a bit more fun. And while we would sometimes eat in the cafeteria, Mike would walk by, or maybe even Tyler, and I would think back to a time, when they were options. They were options even Eric was an option, even Tommy Jackson, was a an option. One of them would walk on by, and wave or give me a friendly smile, that I would take as a good or bad thing, and walk on by. I could have stopped and said 'hey take my cotton candy before Edward Masen does!' I could have couldn't I? I put my hand in my back pocket, as we walked back to my locker.

"Mary Alice!" A voice called form behind us.

"Alice!" It called again, and Alice turned to look behind her, and Tommy Jackson was jogging up, a smile on his face and hers. It still looked a lot like Jasper Hale for a moment, and I wondered if I was the only one who realized this.

"Hey Tommy." Alice smiled.

"Hi Tommy." I wave.

"Hey Bella." He smiled back.

"So Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me this weekend." He blurted out and I felt my cheeks go red, I felt I wasn't suppose to be here while he asked.

"Sure." Alice smiled, and I didn't know why I felt so surprised, I mean Tommy was a good looking fellow, had good grade, was a nice boy, his father owns an auto shop in town. Come to think of it, Tommy was the only non douche bag at our school. Kudos to him.

"Really?" He eyed her and his voice went up an octave, I muffled my laugh with a cough. Alice turned to glare at me, and I looked away hurriedly. Muffling another laugh with a cough.

"Yeah." Alice's voice was sincere.

"Alright. I'll talk to you more about it later then." Tommy's voice now sounded smooth and sensual.

"Okay." Alice whispered and I could imagine the light blush on her cheeks.

"Bye Bella." Tommy said. I turned to face him and Alice was looking at me as well, and the same blush I imagined was on her light cheeks.

"Bye Tommy." I smiled, and he was off.

"Alice has a date." I sang, like a 5 year old once Tommy was out of hearing range.

"Shut up." Alice rolled her eyes. I was about to respond to Alice, when the voices of the devil's daughters were heard, with all there chattering and whispering they do, their evil eyes looking for new topics to attack, and ruin, sabotage even. They made me sick to my stomach, and sometimes I felt absolutely violent for the thoughts I think when they are near. Alice heard it too. I just heard three words, come out of their mouths, and I felt like collapsing on the hall way round. Not caring how sticky or dirty it was.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Carnival"

Jessica chatted to Lauren, the blonde bimbo next to her. Like they couldn't see me or Alice standing directly next to them, starring them down head to toe, wondering how or when they heard this. I was beginning to think maybe Edward didn't tell anyone, but he's a douche, I should have known better.

"Bella, I know you had fun at the Carnival." I heard Jessica giggle finally acknowledging my presence right beside her. All four of us had stopped walking now, and faced each other completely. I tried to be one with the duck before responding to her comment. Her stupid, stupid comment. I mean everything was going fine today, it was easier than I had expected, and my paranoia was wearing off, and I was feeling better. Maybe not about the whole having sex with Edward thing, but the whole, everyone knowing thing. I thought maybe he would have kept it our little secret, of course I was wrong. I mean I can only ask of so much right?

"And how would you know that Jessica?" I tried to pretend I didn't care what simple response she would give, like my charm bracelet was more important. . When really I was counting the second for her reply, gripping my charms for dear life.

"I hear you gave Edward you're cotton candy." She whispered, and bother her and Lauren giggled.

"Nope." I lied, tears swelled up in my eyes and I felt Alice grip my arms gently, and even though it hurt, I knew it was suppose to be in comfort.

"Oh really?" Lauren said, obviously not believing my answer. I felt like punching her in the face.

"Because that came from Edward Masen him self." Jessica stated. I froze and all the blood rushed to my face. My heart began to race and I felt like throwing up all over the hall, but I don't think my partner Alice would appreciate that much, so I hold it in. I knew this would happen. Mary Alice was wrong, all wrong. Edward was way ahead of his game, he was making sure everyone knew. What had I gotten myself into . Why did I say yes?

"So its true?" Jessica gasped, along with Lauren, and I didn't reply.

"Slut." I heard Lauren mutter, and Jessica mumbled something rude to go along with her insulting comment.

"Shut up." I hissed at both of them, and walked away quickly pulling Alice with me, trying to forget the whole thing that just happened. Had I just confirmed this rumor? This oh so true rumor?

I should have ignored them and walked right past them, but no. I stopped, and by the end of the day everyone in Forks high will know, I gave Edward Masen my cotton candy.

* * *

I hid my head in my locker, trying my hardest to pretend, I hadn't had sex with Edward Masen.

I can hardly understand my decision. The decision I made only a days ago at the Carnival. I can almost see why I said yes, but its still not clear, so I am trying to block it out. Maybe I can even force myself to believe my name is Texas, and I don't live here in Forks anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut as my head hid this dark locker, that smelled like strawberries. Alice had sprayed in here on Friday, claiming my locker reeked of old gym clothes, and now I would say it reeked of whore. That's what I felt like. A whore. A dirty whore, who fell for Edward Masen's charm, even though he basically straight out asked me if I wanted to have sex with him. Point is, I said yes. Therefore I Bella Swan, am a whore and now because of the devil's daughters (Jessica and Lauren), the whole school knows, and they secretly taunt me as they whisper and stare at me.

"Bella!" A high pitched voice chirped. It startled me and I jumped, hitting my head at the top of my locker, searing pain shot through me.

"Ow!" I groaned, pulling my head out of my locker immediately, and putting my hand on my head.

"Oh sorry." Mary Alice apologized.

"Ow." I groaned again.

"You still having a bad day?" She had to ask.

"Yes." I moaned and turned so my back was leaning on the locker and slid down to my knees to sit. Alice sat next to me.

"You know what you did wasn't that bad." Alice tried to comfort me.

"I know that Alice. Its not what I did. Its _who _I did _it_ with. AND now everyone knows!" I put my head in my hands, my charm bracelet stabbing my hand.

"Its not like it was Mike or something." Alice whispered.

"I know." I groaned. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm trying to forget it."

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Alice mumbled in a daze.

"Oh god is it Edward?" I squealed in terror, into my hands, that were now clutching my face.

"Yeah." Alice sounded sorry. "Just keep her head in your hands, he wont notice you then"

I heard his voice in the hall, but I kept my head in my hands. I couldn't stop myself from listening intently to what he was saying as he passed. His voice was still like velvet, smooth and slick, just like any guy who could seduce you with a simple question's voice would sound.

"_You want more baby?" He whispered in my ear. _

That voice whispered nothing but dirty inappropriate, hot, lustful words in my ear. That was probably the most we have ever talked. And just thinking about it made me feel like a filthy whore.

Alice stayed quiet as his voice became louder, meaning he was getting closer, and closer.

"Hey Mary Alice." What I would guess was Jasper Hale's voice, calling to Alice. Damn it, that meant they both would look over towards Alice and the girl who had her head in her hands, that goes by Bella, but is thinking of changing her name to Texas. Yeah me.

"Hey Bella." His velvet voice was smooth and soft. I pulled my head out of my hands to look up at him, and those bright green eyes, stared at me, with emotions I couldn't even identify, so I didn't even go there. His hair looked its usual sexy mess, and he walked with confidence, tall and proud. I cant blame him. With those looks he should be walking that way.

"Hey Edward." I wave, then I recap and realize, me waving had to be one of the stupidest things I have ever done. I looked down at me knees and blushed.

_I had sex with you _

_I had sex with you _

_I had sex with you _

_I had sex with you _

_Oh my goodness I had sex with you. _

Was all I could think as he passed me, and I could only imagine Alice drooling over Jasper.

"I wish Jasper would ask for my cotton candy." Alice sighed once they were past us, and their back's were turned to us.

"Oh I bet you do." I laughed.

"Feeling better?" Her eyes lit up and she seemed hopeful. I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella, it will be okay. Everyone will get over it by next week." She assured me.

"You think?" I asked, scratching my arm, and examining the indent my charm had made in my hand.

"Yeah, and I saw this really cute charm at the mall the other day, that would look fabulous on your charm bracelet." She noted, and stood up gracefully from the cold floor. Then putting out a hand for me to use as support to get up. I took it gratefully and stood up straight.

"What was it?" I asked straightening out my shirt.

"You'll have to wait and see." She smiled.

"Alice, I hate surprises." I shook my head at her.

"But you love me." She clapped her hands together, and closed my locker for me. "Now I'll go get you lunch."

"Thank you.." I smiled up at her.

"Your welcome, I know you would do the same thing." She sighed.

**A/N: To keep the chapters coming, just keep reviewing :]**


	3. National Teen Wake Up Call Assn

**A/N: Oh your lovely reviews have made me feel i owe you a chapter ASAP. so here you go hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight. **

Jesus sauce, this sucked.

School's biggest slut. What was that Alice was saying again? Oh yes this is what she said.

_Everyone will get over it by next week._

Mary Alice was wrong,. People couldn't believe Chief Swan's daughter let Edward Masen take her cotton candy. Of course I was the slut, while Edward was the one who would be considered a legend. That's how it would work wouldn't it? It felt as if people were laughing every second they saw me in the halls, and I for one had enough self taunting going on already. Couldn't they find something just a bit more exciting than me having sex with Edward Masen.

"Ow." I yelped as I shoved into someone, my books spreading all over the floor, along with the other person's books. Like I needed more attention at this point. Good job Bella. I thought sarcastically, putting my hair behind my ears and squeezing my eyes shut, sulking in my own horror. Why me? Lord. Out of all the evil people here in Forks high, and I'm not even evil, why me?

"Are you okay?" His silky voice, made me want to vomit, and his question made me want to punch him the face. My eyes flew open, and Edward Masen was bent down in front of me, picking up both of our books. I didn't want his grimy, disgusting, beautiful, big, hands all over my books. I wanted nothing to do with him. I wished he would disappear off this planet, and just evaporate. So what I was acting like a 5 year old. I had all the right to. He stood up straight, his bronze hair all over his head as usual, and his green eyes actually filled with concern. I grabbed my books out of his hand.

"Being the school's slut? Yeah its great Edward." I said sarcastically, walking away from him, trying to get far, far, far, away from him.

"Bella wait!" He called and could here him coming up from behind me, I almost felt like running away, and I thought about it for a quick moment, but it would have made me look like a real 5 year old.

"I don't give a shit." I called back in a sing song voice, glad I hadn't tripped yet.

"What did I do"? He was now by my side, and really asking this question. I watched as the words slipped out his beautiful lips, and tried to stay focus. I was mad. Focus.

"Really Edward?" I asked, trying to walk faster, but he kept up with me.

"Really? What did I do?" It was almost as if he was begging.

"You told everyone." I hissed in a whisper and thanked the dear lord, my class room was right here. He opened his mouth to say something but I was quicker than that.

"No need for explanations. And I will end this discussion. I hope your penis falls off Edward Masen.." I said in a very professional tone. His face was shocked, speechless and other emotions that made me smile in victory. I entered my class room, with out another word to Edward. I bit my lip reviewing what I had just said, and really it made me quite happy as I took a seat next to Ben.

* * *

Could my life really be getting any worse? I'm sick, and it's a weird sickness, that my mom is going to call the flu for now, till we get me to a doctor. Which will be in 3 days. I woke up with a headache and as soon as I got to my feet, I was highly aware I was going to vomit all over my bedroom floor, if I didn't make it to my restroom. But I did, and in record time. I skipped school today, but other than this headache I feel absolutely fine. I wont tell my mom that though, staying home from school, has been the best thing that has happened to me these dreadful three weeks. So now I lay here in my warm bed tossing and turning, getting comfortable, thinking of other things than school, and listening to it rain.

"You feeling any better?" My mom walked into my room, her tiny hands holding a cup of hot tea, I cant remember the last time I had tea, but I bet it not something like when I got high with Tyler. I cant believe I did that.

"No." I half lied. But its only because I have too, other wise, I would have to go to school and face the stupid teenager at Forks High. Sometimes teenagers made me look so bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She cooed and sat the tea down on my night stand gently, her eye looking at me concerned.

"You feel sick again?" She put her hand to my head.

"A little." I completely lied this time.

"I'm sorry." She said again and patted my head softly.

"You need anything?" She fixed my covers.

"No its okay mom, you've done enough." I smiled up at her, wondering when she became mother of the year. She looked a little tired herself, her eyes seemed a little darker, probably with her working so hard lately. She worked the post office, and just got this job recently, after Alice's mom, convinced her a woman working is a god idea. I have no comment on that, but of course Alice's hippie of a mother, would have a million.

"Alright, well just call me when you need anything love." She kissed my forehead, and I played with my charms, on my bracelet. She got up and left the room, leaving me alone to my thinking again. My thoughts were still on Alice's mother, who got me rollerblades for my 7th birthday. We had just found out how clumsy I really was. Alice's mom was just about as crazy as Alice is. She goes to all these protests, and comes back with all this ridiculous ideas. She's kind of like my mom, except she doesn't take it as far as Alice's mom. We keep things to a level in this house. And to be honest, my dad doesn't like Alice's mom, for one she's broken the law more than once, and she is almost always at the police station protesting or what not. But I like her, I love her like a 2nd mother, she gave me the frog charm that dangles on my bracelet today. I lifted my hand to examine the bracelet on my wrist. My cell phone vibrated next to me, and I struggled to reach for it for a while, but finally got it.

"Hey Alice." I picked up the phone, and she was breathing hard.

"Bella!" She rejoiced, and I looked out my window, making sure she wasn't climbing the old tree outside my window. I didn't look away though, the rain had captured me in its beauty and I for one second wished I was out there in it.

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly, quickly looking at the time, then back out my window. "Its 7:00"

"I know that. I'm running to your house stupid. I missed you at school." She blurts into the phone and I was surprised I understood what her chirpy voice was saying.

"Why are you running?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I stopped now. Remember, my mom is anti-car this month." She sighed.

"Oh yeah huh? So why are you on your way here." I twisted in my covers and I could hear her breathing had gone back to normal now.

"Well.." Her voice had suddenly changed, the one of fun and understanding, was gone.. It was now scared, unsure, worried. It wasn't Alice's regular voice, nor a voice that calmed me. Instead it scared the crap out of me.

"Are you okay?" I almost shouted into the phone.

"NO! .. I mean no, no, I'm fine Bells." She almost shouted like I did, but by the end of her short sentence, her voice goes back to that worried tone.

"Did something happen at school?"

"No.. its just.."

"What Alice tell me."

"No I cant .. I .."

"Alice , how long have we been best friends?"

"Birth."

"Exactly, shouldn't you be able to tell me anything?"

"Yeah."

"Or did those 17 years mean nothing to you?"

"Shut up, you know I love you Bells."

"Than you should tell me Alice."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Oh Mary Alice, its just a cold. Calm down." I sighed in relief.

"No you don't understand Bella. _I'm worried about you_." She sounded deadly serious.

"Please do explain." I'm couldn't stop squirming in my bed now.

"When you and Edward.. Ya know… _did it.-_" She started.

"No, I completely forgot about that." I joked trying to lighten the mood, only it lightened nothing at all.

"Did you use protection?" She ignored my joke. Her question made me freeze in my bed, and although I was wrapped up in all these quilts, maybe even sweating, I felt chills go down my spine and to my toes. My teethe clattered, it felt like someone had pored ice cold water all over my body and I was frozen. Literally. My hand went to my mouth absentmindedly, and the charms on my bracelet were hardly, audible as they would if my body was responding. The only thing I could really hear was Alice's loud breathing, and my heart pounding in my chest. I blinked a few times, but I was still frozen, and a strange stinging stung at my eyes, making the strangest, slowest tears well up in my eyes. I don't even know what I was realizing or suppose to be thinking, but I guess my body was way ahead of me. Protection, as in a condom. Like the condom, Alice and I bought at the liquor store and blew up, like a balloon, 2 summers ago. A condom, the thing they go on, and on about at school during Sex Ed, because of all the different viruses, you could possibly get.

_Viruses I could possibly get. _

My thought echoed in my head, but like it was on a mega phone, loud in my ear. Repeating, and repeating.

"I'll see you when I get there." Alice's voice finally spoke again, and I heard her hang up, but I kept the phone to my ear because I was frozen, completely still. Still no movement in my body, as my body reacted in its own mysterious way.

Virus, possibly something I could have now because Edward Masen didn't wear protection, when he took my cotton candy.

Virus, something that could be the reason why I felt sick today, and vomited in the morning.

Virus, such as HIV? AID ?

Oh my goodness, I should have known! I mean lets not beat around the bush, I'm definitely no the first girl Edward Masen, has mysteriously, stolen, cotton candy with his charms, from. And no I defiantly would say I wont be the last. Does it anger me, no, does it bother me a little, but all around I don't really care.

HIV and Me don't belong in the same sentence, I never thought I would say it, I never thought I would have to, but I should have known Edward Masen gave me something, or passed down something he got from one of the other sluts up the list. But I have to get tested first, right? So we are not sure, and I feel fine now, remember I was lying about being terribly sick. People throw up in the morning all the time. I don't know how long I laid there frozen, speechless, out of thought, but the next thing I knew Alice was gently knocking on my bedroom door, and just as she let her little pixie self in. It clicked.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, you don't have HIV you don't have any virus, at all. You're perfectly fine and healthy, and that's the way it should stay. Don't eat sushi, and if you were planning to jump on a trampoline anytime soon, you wont be able to do that anymore. And if your thinking about running away after we tell you this, I wouldn't find that necessary, because your problem will follow you.. Literally. _

_Sorry to break the news to you Teenage Bella, but you just might be pregnant._

_NATIONAL TEENAGER WAKE UP CALL ASSOCIATION. _

_Just Found Out You Might Be Pregnant And You Haven't Even Graduated, Department. _

As it clicked, Alice's eyes new, I must have had it all over my face, all over my guilty, slutty face. Alice rushed to my side immediately.

"Oh GOD!" I sobbed into my hands.

I was _just_ as stupid, and maybe even stupider than any teenager, at Forks High.

**A/N: Hope you are not confused, but if you are, the whole 'NATIONAL TEENAGER WAKE WAKE UP CALL ASSOCIATION' , is just another way of showing what Bella is thinking. :] So review to me what it is you feel abou this chapter. Thank you!**


	4. Raining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Did god hate me?

"Its okay, its okay, its just a theory." Alice rubbed my back, as we sat on my bed, every possible thought before gone, my mind only repeating my latest discovery.

_I might be pregnant _

_I might be pregnant _

_I might be pregnant_

"Ughh!" I sobbed violently into my hand, my bracelet stabbing my palm.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Alice said to herself, I could only imagine her regretful features, but I was too ashamed to look up from my hands, it felt as if I was beaten with the shame stick.

"No." I mumbled through my sobs, trying to feel a bit of relief just a bit, but nothing came. I felt tense, I felt weak, I felt broken. The coldness all over my body, decided to stay, no warmth, not even Alice's little arms wrapped around me made me feel the slightest warmth. I was ice cold, and frozen into tears. I remembered watching in movies, people trying to get pregnant, trying to build a family, and I never thought about those things, never once did I stop and picture my yellow painted house with a white picket fence, little Bella Marie's running around giggling, calling me mother. _Mother_, I cringed at the word, it made my stomach drop, and my eyes squeeze shut in horror. What was I going to do , what in heaven earth am I going to do with a baby?

"Alice." I sobbed some more, hoping to get it all out, but I could only tell there was more to come.

"Bella its okay, your probably just sick, I'm sorry I brought it up." Alice tried to soothe me, and for the first time in the 30 minutes I had been crying I lifted my head up from my hands to stare into her dark blue eyes.

"No." I cried.

"Bella." Alice frowned, her eyes so sad, and gloomy, it only made me want to cry more, I felt her arms squeeze me gently, and the rain outside get louder. I felt my heart beating heavy in my chest, the worlds weight on my shoulders, and the sadness leaking from my eyes. I felt cold, and hollow, nice and shallow, like the 3ft section in a pool. Even thought Alice's arms kept their hold around me nice and tight, I felt as if they weren't even there, like I was alone, here in my room, alone forever. I knew there was nothing Mary Alice could say or do to fix my mistakes, my stupid mistakes, but her trying was appreciated. My sobbing calmed, into soft tears, and my head rested on Alice's chest, both of us staring out at the rain, that came falling from the dark gray sky. I played with my fingers, and Alice played with locks of my hair. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say, I was screwed. I felt my whole world ending right before my eyes.

"I stopped by the store with Tommy to get you some tests." Alice whispered.

"Tommy knows?" My voice was emotionless, its like I was dead.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, he-"

"Where are the tests?" I interrupted her, my hand went to my stomach absentmindedly, and I almost flinched when my skin touched my own skin. I was still here, even though I felt so far away.

"Right there." I could feel her arm had moved to point at something but I didn't even look to where she was pointing.

"Hand me one." I said, and she did. The little white box looked evil and tears swelled up in my eyes threatening to spill, threatening to show my weakness, I pushed the box away, mumbling 'never mind, never mind.'

"Okay." Alice said quietly, putting the box out of my view.

"Don't let this happen to me." I whispered and tears flowed down my cheek quietly, I pushed my head further into Alice's chest and I turned my self so I could grip her shirt for dear life, I felt as if I let go I would die. I gripped it and my tears came faster, but still calm.

"I wont let anything happen to you Bella." She kissed my forehead and held onto me, not caring a bit that I was ruining her shirt.

"Alice." I cried into her chest, and she rubbed my back softly. My best friend, was here, and as I reminded myself that, I didn't feel so alone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, hoping that it was all a dream, a horrible, horrible nightmare, but the white box sitting on my night stand, that I should have hid, told me it really happened, and I might really have a child growing inside of me. Worst of it, it was Edward Masen's child. Edward Masen, just thinking his name, I have a perfect picture of his green eyes staring at me, with all that lust, with all his beauty hovering over me, thrusting into me, making me scream for more. I saw it just thinking his name. I don't know much about Edward Masen but sometime during 3rd grade, he called me pretty, but I think he just wanted some gold fish, it would be just like him to do something like that. He grew up in Forks just like I did myself, and I remember him being beautiful since kinder garden. He was new to our town when he entered kinder garden, so of course he was the center of attention. Like he still is now. Still I know nothing about him, but that his moms name is Elizabeth and she works at the garden shop and that his dads name is Edward and he is a lawyer.

I turned on my side, and one single tear rolled down my cheek. And now I might be pregnant with their sons baby.

"Oh no." I groaned softly and put my head in my pillow, and grabbed the white box from my night stand, dragging it over to my side. I pulled my head out of the pillow to look at the rectangle shaped box, and it made me sick to my stomach. _Not today_, I thought to myself and somehow managed to toss it under my bed, while still laying in bed. I didn't want to know for sure if I was pregnant while I walked the halls at school today, while I tried to avoid, Edward Masen. I rolled out of bed and got ready for school.

And guess what?

I threw up again. I held my stomach and blew chunks into the toilet. I know, beautiful.

When I was done, I brushed my teethe, a billion and one times, before going downstairs to have a piece of toast. The stairs seemed ridiculously loud this morning, as I jogged down them, I was afraid my mom or dad might be home still sleeping, and looking them straight in eyes was the last thing on my To Do List. I strode into the kitchen, and saw a white piece of paper on the kitchen table.

_Dear teenage daughter, _

_I am going to work, so don't think I got kidnapped by monkey ninjas, because I didn't give them the rest of last night's dinner, which was very good don't you think? Any who, talked to Alice's mom, and I have come to the conclusion that, THE BRANDON FAMILY IS OUTRAGEOUSLY INSANE. So you think about that while you walk to school, with a lunatic by the name of Alice by your side. Tell her I said hi and send her my love btw. (She's my favorite lunatic of the family.) Don't ask to keep her as a pet. _

_Love, _

_Your very sane and amazing mother. _

I sighed in relief, when I realized she was at work, and not about to walk down the stairs, and say

'Good morning dahling.'

And then I would blurt

'I think I'm pregnant' and burst out the door. Not caring that it was still pouring rain.

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and wrote back.

_Mom, _

_You had me worried there, thank you for telling me you are at work. Brandon family are our friends remember? (Alice is my favorite lunatic too.) I have some dirty clothes that are in need of a good washing. Don't fall into the washer please. _

_Love, _

_Bella. The sad excuse for a teenager. _

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" Alice whispered to me, as we approached the school, our feet only moving oh so slow, and the rain had come to just a drizzle.

"No are you kidding me!" I asked incredulously.

"Its Edward's child too, he has the right to know." Alice said, and I turned to glare at her.

"Edward has no right to know nothing" I said thru my teethe and Alice looked apologetic. I played with the charms of my bracelet as we walking in the middle of the street, I watched my feet move, because it was distracting. I use to count my steps as a child, a I was a little OCD. That's probably why I was sobbing so hard when I hit the dirty concrete, when Tommy Jackson pushed me down. I wish I was little again, and none of this would even be possible to happen. I wouldn't have to worry, if I was small, I could simply play in the rain with Mary Alice, then get in trouble and scolded by Mrs. Brandon and my mom.

"_You cant just go out there and do stuff like that Bella!" I remember my mom yelled at me. _

"_Renee your being a little harsh." Mrs. Brandon, whispered to my mother, and Alice and I giggled. _

"_No I'm not." My mom rolled her eyes. _

"_Next time, wear your boots. I'm a little hurt you didn't invite me, little Alice." Mrs. Brandon, squeezed Alice's hand. _

"_Their wont be a next time Katherine!" My mom yelled at Mrs. Brandon. _

"_Please do not raise your voice in front of the children." Mrs. Brandon pointed at us_.

All I cant fully and completely remember about that day, was me being ridiculously happy, even though I was in trouble. And now stuck in my sticky situation, I long to feel the happiness bubble in my stomach again, to not feel the need to grip the dangling charms on my bracelet for dear life, to feel like everything is going to be okay. This was all Edward's fault and suddenly I felt angry, no more than angry, I was furious.

"Don't talk to him, don't say his name, don't even think about him." I hissed, as I started walking faster, into the parking lot.

"He's not worth my thoughts nor yours." I rushed away from Alice, only to find the nearest restroom, so I could cry. Crying in front of everyone in this crowded parking lot would be my next biggest mistake. I jogged my way into the school buildings, and people of course whispered my name as I ran by. My name didn't belong in their mouths. I was so close to the bathroom, I was going to allow myself, just a few tears as I entered the little room, when boom, right when my jogging becomes walking and one warm little tears runs down my cheek, Edward Masen is staring at me, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity as he approached me and I stopped walking all together. I told myself not to, I told myself to be strong, but I couldn't stay strong as I stared into his eyes, as I lost all my thoughts. One tear after the other went down my cheek, and that cold feeling took over my body again, making it impossible for me to move my feet or to even look away from Edward. He looked beautiful, and I hated it, I hated it, and it made more tears fall from my eyes as he got closer and closer. My heart was beating fast and the hand that was gripping the tiny charms on my bracelet slipped off due to the cold sweat. Why do I keep running into him? What the hell.

"Are you okay Bella?" His smooth voice sent chills down my spine but I stayed frozen staring into his green eyes.

"No." I spat, surprising myself.

"What wrong?" He got closer and touched my arm softly.

"Don't touch me." I said threw my teethe.

"I was just trying to help?" Edward removed his hand from my arm immediately.

"Bella!" I heard my voice being called and from the corner of my eye Alice appeared at my side, staring at Edward. Her little features glowing with worry, and she gripped my arms softly.

"Lets go Bella." She said quietly. I didn't move, I glared at Edward and he glared back.

_I'm carrying your child, I'm carrying your child_

_I just might be carrying your child. _

_Your fucking child Edward! _

I screamed over and over again in my head. When a little blonde skipped to his side, Alice was now glaring, probably because she was just as small as her.

"Hey babe what's going on." She wrapped her arm around Edward's waste and looked at me then back at Edward. I instantly hated her.

"Nothing." He glared at me and wrapped his arm around her.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_We are very disappointed in you, you don't seem to know the emotions of a teenager very well. _

_What is this? It seems you have skipped ahead of yourself and might be pregnant? We would like to let you know the strange hate you feel towards the little blonde, is jealousy. You shouldn't be too surprised. _

_EMOTIONAL HYGIENE SOCIETY _

"Nothing! You call me being-" I was cut off by Alice's loud chirpy voice.

"Being nothing Bella, I said lets go!" She said louder and pulled me into the girls restroom, while my eyes got ripped away from Edward's strong stare , and the blonde stood completely oblivious to what was going on. Had I almost told him? Had I almost ruined everything right there and then? Yes I had.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers oh so much! its really encouraging and im sooo glad you all like it :] And so i go on to tell you i am having my doubts about this chapter, and i would love for you to continue giving me your opinion :] THANKS GUYSS. **


	5. Breathe

_**A/N: THANK YOU MY VERY KIND REVIEWERS, i would like to make note, that the little letter, that show what Bella is thinking, or feeling, i do not own whats so ever. I got the idea from Feeling Sorry For Celia, which is an amazing book, that i absolutely love.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do i own Feeling Sorry For Celia. _**

_Dear Bella_

_Why are you walking so fast? Are you planning on running soon, because your fast walking is absolutely frightening to the people walking peacefully by you. Have you found something interesting ahead? Are you looking for someone? We are surprised to say we have never seen you walk so fast to school before. I bet Mary Alice isn't even there yet, but you know that, so why are you still walking so fast? Can you please give us one good reason you're feet are moving so quickly on the damp cement, which by the way is awfully dangerous, considering all the grace you have. _

_Suggestion: Slow down Miss Swan. _

_Love,_

_Warning And Worried INC. _

_Dear Miss Swan, _

_We are sad to find you have taken a pregnancy test and it indeed is positive, yet we are very excited to find you have stumbled over your own two feet, when you have just a received a letter from Warning And Worried INC. Warning you, to slow down Miss Swan. So we here by grant you with the Stupidity Award. _

_Only you could have tripped and rolled half way down the street so well Miss Swan. _

_We congratulate you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Embarrassing Moment Recorders_

_Bella Swan, _

_What are you wearing? How dare you walk out of the house like that. You call that holy mess covering your every curve a shirt? We laugh at your attempt to get dressed this morning, and TO FALL WHILE WALKING EXTREMEMLY TO FAST TO SCHOOL AND FOR YOUR OWN KLUTZY PACE ! We applaud you. What's that? Is that someone actually applauding you down the street, as you sit there on the ground? I think so. But the matter of this letter is to only warn you, if you don't get your act together soon Miss. Swan we will be removing you from our mailing list and your teenage years all together._

_NATIONAL TEENAGER WAKE UP CALL ASSOCIATION. _

I made it to school, tears rolling down my cheeks, and I thought perhaps, I should just hide under a rock for the rest of my life, and let this monster that's growing inside of me just pop out and find a nice family of its own, maybe a family of wealth, or a family that lives under a bridge somewhere, instead of with me under my very comfortable rock, I will be living under.

"Bella." Mary Alice skipped up to my side, and I had a flashback of me falling and practically rolling down half of the street this morning. I blushed furiously.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt and feel no tears swell up in my eyes, because I cried about this all night long, I would just be over doing it and probably collapse into coma if I cried anymore.

"You took the test?" She walked slowly beside me our voices low and whisper like. Much like we use to talk when I would be on my period and walk quickly in front of Alice, and whisper in a low quiet voice "Am I stained?", and sometimes she would say yes, just to scare the crap out of me. Now I don't have to worry about a period. How beautiful is that?

"Yes, after my mother practically found them under my bed, I still wonder how I ask her to do dirty laundry and she ends up under my bed." I rambled.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Alice jumped in front of me her face almost filled with furious outraged, and I for a second I don't even know what I'm looking at, I could be looking at a beautiful painting, or maybe even the school exploding, yet I'm holding the same expression, and I still am pregnant. The wind blew my hair into my face, and Alice's beautiful outraged features were blocked by the blanket of brown in my face, and I make no movement to move it away. Of course Alice did with her tiny hands, shaking me.

"Bella!" She yelled at me, her hands on my shoulders, her features no longer furious or outraged but more concerned, worried.

"I'm fine Alice." I snap unexpectedly, even to myself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She removed her hands from my shoulders.

"I'm fucking pregnant Alice." I said thru my teethe. "Maybe my best friend could be a little more understanding."

_Bella, _

_Yelling at your Best Friend who is trying to help? We know you are pregnant, and all but that is not an excuse. You should be kissing the ground the little pixie walks on, throwing roses on ground she has yet to walk on, hugging her tightly, for all her help. Who bought you those pregnancy tests? And who let you cry all over her designer shirt ? And who is trying to help you this very moment Miss Swan? Mary Alice. This is unacceptable behavior, that must be taken care of ASAP. Be nice, Bella Swan, you need a friend don't you ? _

_Best Friends Club. _

"Excuse me?" Her face was a million things I never wished I put there, hurt, worry, hate, shock and so much more. I took back my words immediately, I wish I kept them in and don't even know who let them out.

"I'm sorry Ally." I reached out and touched her shoulder, and at once all those expressions were gone, but concerned still sat there sparkling gin her deep blue eyes.

"Its okay, I understand." She patted my shoulder back, and I thanked my lucky stars I had such a good friend.

"I know you have a lot of anger built up, but lets no take it out on me." Mary Alice linked on to my arm and started leading to the school once again. I was calm, no tears in my eyes anymore, just even breathing, and quite talking.

"So you took all four of the tests?" Alice began the conversation where we had left off.

"Yes, and all were positive." I breathed.

"Did you follow the instructions?" Alice knew she was just pushing it.

"Peeing on a stick, isn't as hard as I thought it would be." I said sarcastically, and Alice let out a humorless laugh.

"Lets just go to school for now." Alice smiled at me, and I nodded in agreement, the slightest smile playing at my lips.

* * *

One Two Three .. Breathe Bella breath.

"We are changing seats." Mr. Banners voice has never been so loud before, so booming, so scary, so livid! Its like this scene was from a movie, and the music was big pounding drums in the background. My heart begins to race, and my palms are sweaty with fear, I'm praying to god, what will happen next doesn't happen.

"Edward Masen.." His name sounds like a sin, a dirty sin, and as my heart races and my breathing hitches, I flinch the at the name Mr. Banner has just called, and I squirm in my seat. I feel the panic in my stomach, just teasing, me to literal death, the pounding drums gets louder in my ears and its as if Mr. Banner is taking a dramatic pause, to freak me out. I just might jump out of my seat and run out of this classroom.

"You will be seated next to.." Mr. Banner, skims his clipboard, and it seems to take him forever to find the correct name he is about to call and I pray harder, my fingers are crossed, and I'm about to collapse at any moment. The music in the background is deadly loud and going too fast to even, follow.

"Tyler.." _YES!_

"No, I mean Bella Swan." _Fuck my life._

I drop my head on to the desk not caring how much it hurts. I hear people shuffling around the room, then finally the seat next to me gets pulled out and that smooth voice he probably sold his soul to the devil for, is closer than it ever should be.

"Hello Bella." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Hello Edward." I gave up and looked him right in his bright green eyes, realizing it was a terribly bad idea.

"How are you today?" He smiled, and his beauty made me want to punch him in the face.

"I'm fine. Now please stopped talking to me." I turned away from him, hoping that's all it would take for him to stop talking to me.

"Why are you so rude towards me?" I should known better.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, still facing the board while Mr. Banner go everyone else in their correct seat.

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about. I always try to be nice to you." He sounded incredulous, and for a second I celebrated I could make him feel so strongly about this.

"Shut up." I said and suddenly my charms were very important.

"Seriously." Edward gave up.

"Idiot." I smirked.

"You are impossible." He mumbled and I shrugged. You can be a jerk and I'll be impossible. Works for me.

"Just once question. Why did you say yes to getting cotton candy if you hate me so much?" He whispered to me and I almost ripped off my frog charm. Even thought that was a really good question, it still pissed me off, it pissed me off so much, I felt the need to slap him.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." I bit my lip, in attempt to stop myself from doing something a little too rash.

"What is your problem?"

"You're my problem Edward."

"What did I do?"

I staid silent.

"What did I do?"

I stayed silent like a good girl

"Bella what did I do?" He asked again, trying to push me over the edge, surely he must know I was being pushed over the edge.

"You!-" I cut myself off taking a very strong deep breath, letting it all in then breathing it all out. Mrs. Brandon use to do this all the time, so she wouldn't yell at Alice.

"I what?" He slapped his hand on the desk .

"You took my virginity." I looked away as I said this, I was lying. I had sex twice before Edward, and both of those times I thought it was just okay, that is until Edward took my cotton candy, and I realized those two times were crap compared to Edward's sex. Edward is very talented at sex, and him giving it to me, gave me the just the slightest reason to why all the girls want it. I couldn't even say I never wanted that again. Because I did.

"Oh." He sounded shocked, and I turned to look over at him, and surely all his facial expression were definitely shocked. He almost looked guilty.

"I didn't kno-" I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter Edward. Just please leave me alone." I looked away and the tears were there again. I was almost sure, that any moment, I indeed would collapse into coma.

**A/N: You should always review dear :]**


	6. Mistakes

**A/N: THANK YOU ! for your very encouraging reviews, i hope you like this chapter it is indeed RATED M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry for Celia :]**

"What do you want Bella?" He whispered, and I ran my hands through his hair, as I sat inappropriately on his lap, my breathing heavy, my panties on the floor.

"You." I moaned, and he entered me slowly, almost painfully.

"Ugh. You're so tight." He groaned as I bounced on top of him, my eyes squeezed shut, as I moaned louder and louder with each bounce.

Sex. The hormones raging inside of me, due to the baby growing, had me needing wanting, loving, sex. It was as if, I was just a child again, and the ice cream truck would roll on by, with all its glorious ice cream, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and all sorts. My mouth would water, at just the sight of the little truck, driving by my house, its annoying music playing continuously, getting everyone's attention. I could be drilling holes into the ground, and I would still here that music. Because I knew ice cream was what I wanted, and I wanted it bad. But in this case, it was sex. No ice cream included, although that to sounds good. I wanted sex so bad, I drove all the way to La Push to get it. Jacob, my best friend thing, was nice enough to give it to me, well because we hae benefits. Plus I've had sex with him before, and I was pretty sure he would be the only guy I would ever have sex with. The first time we had sex, it was because, we were best friends, and I knew I would only trust him to take my virginity, the second time was because it hurt the first time, and I wanted it to feel good, so we tried that time. And the third time, this time, it feels good, it feels so good.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned gripping his shoulders, as he slid in and out of me faster, I pushed my self further on to him as I bounced.

"Mm you like that?" He squeezed my hips tighter.

"Yesss!" I screamed.

"Louder Bella!"

"UGHH!" I screamed, bouncing as fast as I could, my clit rubbing against his abs, those beautiful, beautiful abs, that should only belong to a under wear model. And those strong arms that hold me tight, gripping me to his muscular body, pushing me up and down on his cock. I kept my eyes shut as we moved faster, and my hands went up and down his arms, sometimes resting on his shoulders.

"You dirty girl." He muttered and smacked my ass.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, digging my nails into his skin. That beautiful, beautiful skin, and goodness his hair, so soft and beautiful, I could run my hand through it all day and find it better than sex, just the feel of it on my fingers.

"I'm gonna cum" He choked out in a grunt

"Me too" I moaned, still bouncing on his cock. "Ahh!"

"Louder Bella, Scream baby!" He ordered.

"Yes!"

"Louder!"

"UGH!"

"BELLA!" He came inside me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out, then collapsed onto him, my hand going to my mouth, to cover it in shock. I'm sure people in China were aware, I screamed out 'Edward' while Jacob was fucking me.

Jacob lifted me gently and sat me on the sofa, so that I was sitting beside him, both of us looking forward and not at each other. I wouldn't be able to do that for a while.

_Dear Bella Swan,_

_The world doesn't revolve around you, we hope you know that. We actually really hope you know that there are other people in this world who have feelings you may have to acknowledge. We believe you just hurt someone's feelings, and they just might be someone who is almost as close to you as Mary Alice, your very best best friend. Does that make you feel any better, you shallow, shallow person? Are you satisfied horrible one?_

_Well if we were the Good Girls Club, we would go on to say you are absolutely terrifying, and horrible. But since we are not, we will go on to tell you, we love how low you have become lately._

_Good job. _

_Love, _

_Mean Girls Club_

_Isabella,_

_You are absolutely terrifying and horrible. _

_Good Girls Club. _

"What the hell Bella?" Jacob finally spoke, and I put my head in my hands in shame. I was asking my self the same thing.

"I'm so sorry Jacob!" I groaned.

"Edward Masen?" His voice sounded incredulous.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"You were imagining you were screwing Edward Masen?" He asked.

"No.. kinda… yeah. I don't know." I lifted my head from my hands to look at him, and his face was scrunched up in confusion and anger, that I wish I hadn't put there. I almost felt like crying, but I didn't, because I'm just not that pathetic.

"That's kinda, no that's really messed." Jacob shook his head at me.

"I'm sorry, its just I .." I didn't know how to explain myself, I didn't know what to do with this.

"You what?" He was pissed, I saw it in his eyes. Those deep dark eyes of his.

"It was just a simple mistake." I mumbled.

"No a simple mistake is, Jake, Jac, etc." He was animated with his hands. "I'M SORRY!" I yelled, getting off the couch to pull on my under wear and shirt, while he reached beside him to grab his shorts and slid them on.

"You haven't been acting right lately." He pointed a finger at me.

"Please just stop Jacob." I bit my lip frustrated.

"Oh look you got my name right." He murmured.

"It was an accident!" I groaned.

"Well it was messed Bella. Do you even have a thing for him or something? I mean its not that hard to ask for sex when it comes to him, you didn't have to use me like that. You know I love you.." He trailed off, and the pen in my stomach duplicated and I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I guess I was that pathetic. They trickled down my cheek slowly.

"I love you too Jake." I mumbled, more tears sliding to my chin. Jake sat back on h is couch, looking down.

"Not the way I love you." He shook his head, and I could tell no matter what I said, I couldn't take back what I did, and the pain I had caused.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, walking closer to the couch.

"Its not your fault." He sighed deeply.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I blurted, the tears coming faster now, and I took a few more steps and sat next to Jacob on the couch. He visibly tensed up as he sat, but I had to tell him, I mean as my best friend he should know. He should know everything. He should know that Edward Masen is the father of the growing child inside of me, and he should know that I had sex with Edward at the carnival. He should know, just like Alice knows.

"What?" He said slowly, and raised his head to look me in the eyes even slower. My heart pounded in my chest and I could hardly breathe right, I even had to do a few practice breaths before I repeated myself.

"I'm.. pregnant." I said slower this time, although it came out as a mumble due to all the tears running from my eyes. And now he was frozen staring at me, and I wanted to vomit. Maybe I should have kept this in. A million different emotions set on his face at once then settled on worried, which I kind of expected, I mean I would be worried about my pregnant friend.

"Oh Bella." Jake leaned over to hug me, and I took the hug gratefully. But only started to sob once his big arms were wrapped around me and he cooed the words 'Oh Bella' over and over again, only making me sob harder.

"I'm here, for you, if you need anything, I am here for you. You know that Bells." He whispered in my ear and I cried just a bit harder.

"You.. Don't.. h-have.. To.. D-do.. Anything like. T-that." I sobbed, and stuttered out my words.

"Of course I do Bella, This is _our_ baby, did you think I would just abandon you?" He rubbed my back, and I choked on my sob, making me cough twice, and the air that was meant to come out from my mouth stayed in. I thought I was about to really vomit now.

"Did you Bella?" He asked again, and I felt my eyes widen.

"No." I choked out my breathe.

_Bella, _

_Who's the father of your child?_

_Edward or Jacob. _

_Actually, we are positive its Edward. _

_But you seem to be having trouble figuring it out. _

_Do you think you're some kind of super human, who can get pregnant by two different men ? _

_We're just curious Bella. _

_Sincerely, _

_Who's Your Baby Daddy Inc. _

**_A/N: _Please go on to tell me what you think dears :] **


	7. Problems

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie, i feel like a really big over achiever right now lol. I dont know about you but I'm impressed with my fast updating with this chpater. haha, but anyways this chapter is bit of a filler, but all this had to happen. The story wouldnt make any sense with out this so you read and review my dears. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, it makes me extremely happy and fuzzy inside :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR FEELING SORRY FOR CELIA :]**

* * *

"So you lied to Jacob, and now he thinks he's the father of your baby?" Alice, twirled a piece of her hair, her dark blue eyes, on me intently. I played with my charm bracelet, because it suddenly was much more important, then my confessing.

"Bella!" Alice slapped my hand down, and I looked at her a bit bewildered.

"I'm sorry, its just- I didn't lie, Jake just misunderstood." I put my head in my hands. Oh the shame that came along with confessing was horrid.

"Well you have to make him understand, you cant lie to him like that." Alice through her hands in the air, her tone incredulous, and strict.

"I don't want to." I said in a small voice.

"Bella, that's it. If you wont tell Edward than I will." Alice started reaching for the phone, but I quickly stopped her hand, and shook with panic.

"No, no I'll tell him! I promise." I breathed, my hand still gripped hers.

"When?" She challenged, her eye brow raised, and I let go my death grip on her hands.

"Soon." I nodded.

"Bella." She warned.

"Alice, just let me figure it out." I sighed, putting my hand to my head.

"No you need to start with telling the _real _father." She reached for the phone again, and I stopped her hand again.

"Alice, please." I pouted. There was a long pause, and I could tell by the way he was staring at me she was considering it.

"Fine." She huffed. "You have till Thursday." She smiled.

"ALICE ! that's tomorrow!" I groaned.

"Exactly." She smiled satisfied, and I put my hands on my head

"Hey baby Alice." Katherine, Alice's mom strolled into the kitchen her, jet black hair, hanging by her shoulders. You could tell Katherine was Alice's mom, they almost looked exactly the same, except for the eyes. Both of their eyes were pretty wild colors, but not the same. Katherine had light blue eyes, different from Alice's dark blue eyes. It was hard not to look them in the eyes and stare intently at them.

"Hey mom." Alice smiled, like I hadn't told her the most scandalous story in the world. About how Jacob Black thinks I'm carrying his baby, when really its Edward Masen's. Ew, the word baby, made me want to puke.

"Oh hey Bella dear." Katherine walked over to where we were sitting and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kat." I smiled, but not as wide as Alice of course.

"You girls hardly come over here anymore." She pouted teasingly, and went back to looking for whatever she was looking for.

"Lots of school work." Alice shrugged, while I played with the charms on my charm bracelet.

"School work, is horrible." Katherine sighed, opening and closing drawers in the kitchen.

"Speaking of horrible things, your father called Mary Alice." Katherine glanced at Alice for a quick second, probably waiting for Alice's reaction.

"What could he possibly want?" Alice asked, her voice light, and its usual chirp.

"He wants you to spend the weekend with him." Katherine shrugged.

"I promised Bella, we would do things." Alice looked at her shoes.

"Okie dokie my dear." Katherine, found whatever she was looking for. I watched Katherine closely, and tried to find any traces of pain, when she spoke of her ex husband. Could she really hate him like she says? Her ex husband left both Alice and her, only 6 years after Alice was born. Katherine had Alice at 19 and Alice's father Mark was 21.

I don't think Alice forgives him, I can tell by the bitter expression that's set on her face when ever he is mentioned, at dinner, or in a conversation. I wouldn't forgive him either. I can remember Katherine crying, after dinner when my mom suddenly was having her over every night. I thought it was odd, but that thought was soon out shined by the idea of having my best friend over for dinner every night. I was a baby. Its what we do.

_Dear Bella _

_We are very proud of you for taking Alice's advice, we bet she feels very honored you are listening finally. And spending time at her house? That's excellent Bella, we are so proud to hear of this. Maybe you can spend the weekend with her, get away from your crazy pregnant life, Just for a second, you deserve it. _

_Love _

_The Best Friends Club. _

"You know I saw your father today at the mall?" Katherine was speaking to me now, and her eyes found mine, pulling me out of my deep thoughts of the past. Where I wish I was right now.

"Oh." I replied lamely. The subject of my father was not a subject I was looking to talk about. I cant even sit at a dinner table and lie about how wonderful school is. I was suppose to sit there and act like anything but a pregnant teen, who lies about who the real father is to satisfy herself. Alice, straightened out her Rolling Stones shirt, and put her hand through her short hair, ruffling it a bit. She gave me a look, the kind of look that says you-know-why-you're-here, kind of look. I looked down at my charm bracelet, half embarrassed, well completely embarrassed, and my eyes rested on the frog charm Alice's mother had gave me all those years ago.

"He was his usual grumpy mood." Katherine muttered as she began to stroll out of the kitchen.

"Ha." I laughed with out humor. So it would be a bad idea to tell him I am pregnant huh ? I kept that to myself.

"Yeah." Katherine laughed quietly. "But he told me Renee wants us over for dinner Friday."

Crap. Because that's exactly what I need right? A family get together really? Its like they know I'm hiding something and wont stop pressuring me till I blurt it out at the next get together.

"Cool." Alice saved me giving me a warning glance, and I looked up from my from charm to look over at Katherine now.

"Yeah cool." I smiled weakly, and I could have sworn I saw something there in Katherine's eyes, but she too quickly looked away, and back down at the mail she was looking through.

"Alright, well I'll be upstairs if you need me." She rushed, and quickly departed from the kitchen to al but run up the stairs, and I felt the panic build in my chest as she did so. Alice stared at her feet as we both listened to her mom make it to the top floor, and into her room.

"Did you tell her?" I hissed.

"No!" Alice whispered incredulously.

"She knows!" I groaned.

"Well I didn't tell her !" Alice smacked my knee.

"Then why did she hurry out the room right after she gave me that look?" I rushed through my words, not even completely understanding them.

"Bella, she's been there. Remember I was her first child and she was only 19." Alice explained quietly.

"I know but still. What if she tells my mom!" I panicked.

"Bells, when did my mom become a rat?" Alice smacked my knee again.

"Why are you abusing me!" I hissed.

"You're ridiculous when your pregnant." Alice laughed.

"I'm glad you find me entertaining." I huffed. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I told Alice to shut up with my hand, even though she wasn't talking, and from the corner of my eye I saw her stick her tongue out at me. I tried to hide my smile but just couldn't, even in the worst of times, Alice could make me smile. I pulled out my cell phone quickly and the caller ID was bright and bold.

_Call from .._

**JACOB B. **

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What? Is it Edward Masen?" She squirmed in her seat and tried to look at the caller ID. I moved back so she couldn't see what the call ID said.

"No!" I said incredulously, rolling my eyes. "Its Jacob."

"Baby daddy number 2." Alice mumbled.

"HA HA." I bit my lip and pressed talk, putting the phone to my ear. I could hear him breathing hard, and it was obvious he was doing something.

"Hey Jake." I said, a smile in my voice.

"Hey Bells." He somehow sounded more mature, like he was ready to tall business, instead of make fun of how clumsy I am , or invite me to one of those wild parties, where everyone gets drunk and crashes on the living room floor.

"What's up?" I tried to make my mood seem light. Maybe even a little happy.

"Bella, I think we should tell your parents." Jacob stated, his voice dead serious, and I promise I saw my life flash before my eyes. I could have dropped death right there and then. And Alice who was trying to stay deadly quite to hear what Jacob was saying, froze and put a hand on my knee in comfort, she must have seen my face go pale.

"No.. t-that's… - why?" I couldn't think straight. To many pictures of Charlie getting out a gun and shooting me, were flashing through my head.

"Its important, it's the first step Bella. We cant keep this a secret for long." He explained, and it pissed me off he made absolute sense. I felt like shit, I felt horrible lying to my parents, keeping dirty secrets from them like this, its make me sick to my stomach, it made me feel old and evil. It makes me-

"Bella?" Jacob called, hearing my silence.

"We cant do that." I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus on his words intently.

"It doesn't matter we have to." He sounded like her put thought into this. I didn't like it.

"And when did you decide this?" My voice was angry, I could here the coldness in it.

"Today, I did some thinking-"

"Jake ! That's not how it works! I'm having your child, and that kind of makes us a couple, and we have to decide these things together! Do you not know what I'm going through at the moment? I cant take it!" I blew up, and his silence on the other end, was enough to tell me he was shocked. My eyes flew open and Alice had her head in her hands, making her head roll in them, like she couldn't believe something or she was embarrassed. I was going to flick her to stop, because it was annoying me, when I realized the frozen figure by the stares, and when my eyes focused. Katherine was standing at the end of he stairs her eyes wide, and her mouth hanging open. There was almost an apologetic look on her face.

"Crap." I muttered under my breathe.

"What happened?" Jacob asked startled.

"Nothing, I'll call you later." I spat, his voice made me remember how pissed I was at him, and he rushed a few words out that I didn't quite catch as I pulled the phone from my ear and flipped it closed, my eyes on Katherine's the whole time, and I wasn't aware if Alice had lifted her head to look at me.

"Now you've really done it." Alice groaned softly.

"Bella.. ?" Katherine started walking slowly towards us, but Alice didn't turn her little body to watch her mom approach me slowly. I could hardly believe what was going on, or what I had just said out loud. I felt like punching my self in the face.

_Ms. Swan, _

_You are an absolute idiot, it has us worried. Your word vomit, could be contagious to the loved ones around you, and it it very, very distasteful to watch. We suggest a visit to your doctor for your word vomit. Did you know we that's all we do ? We just tell you what's wrong with you? Did we help you? Do you feel you knew about your horrible case of word vomit? Do tell us, because if you knew you had such case, you should have tried better to keep your mouth shut. We are just saying. _

_Sincerely, _

_ADVICE FOR DUMMIES CLINIC. _

_Bella? _

_Did you hear what you just said. _

_Lets us replay that for you. _

"_Jake ! That's not how it works! I'm having your child, and that kind of makes us a couple, and we have to decide these things together! Do you not know what I'm going through at the moment? I cant take it!" _

_Did you hear that ? _

_Did you hear what you just said ? _

_Just in case you didn't, we'll replay it again. _

"_Jake ! That's not how it works! I'm having your child, and that kind of makes us a couple, and we have to decide these things together! Do you not know what I'm going through at the moment? I cant take it!" _

_Okay well, we cant do anything else, because all we do is replay. So good luck. We hope you heard. _

_Yours truly, _

_INSTANT REPLAY INC. _

_Swan, _

_We have made a horrible mistake. Your not bad. Your just an idiot. _

_Sorry for the mistake, we blame ourselves, so don't feel bad. _

_Mean Girls Club. _

Katherine put her hands on my shoulders, and I tried to blink away a few tears, but they unsuccessfully stayed in my eyes, and I even felt a little pissed at my tears, damn it. I really wished I would just collapse into coma now. I could see Alice's worried eyes, as I looked back and forth, at them.

"Bella, are you really pregnant?" Katherine asked softly, her eyes just as soft as her tone, those light blue eyes so close to liquid, it was beautiful. I looked over at Alice was nodding her head gently, encouraging me to go on, but I felt if I spoke I would just choke on air and die. But it's the truth I had to tell, the truth would set me free right?

"Yes." I choked out, it was hardly audible, and mostly covered by my breath. But Katherine heard me, she sighed deeply, and put a hand through her hair, and I felt like I was in grade school being scolded. The tears came freely and naturally.

"I'm an idiot." I sobbed softly, looking up at the ceiling, and Katherine wrapped her arms around me, in a very motherly gesture. I could hardly keep in my cries as she held me.

"Bella, it was just a mistake." Katherine tried to comfort me, and it almost worked, except for the fact it didn't magically make me not pregnant anymore.

"Ugh." I sobbed into her chest, and her soft sweater was very warm, but damp with my tears now. She didn't care a bit, she only held me tighter.

"Oh Bella." She cooed, and I cried just a bit harder. It want the first time I had heard that, and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Sh, its okay, don't cry so much, stressing is not good for the baby." Katherine released me form her arms and patted my knee gently, and walked further into the kitchen to get something. Alice watched me with sad eyes, and I almost felt like I was disappointing her. I mean she did expect more of me, just like everyone else, then I go and let a boy get my pregnant.

"I'm sorry Alice." I muttered.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"Putting you through all this." I pouted tears flowing down my cheek.

"Bella. don't even say that. You didn't put me through anything. Remember its _us_, not just you." She smiled comfortingly.

"Thank you." I mouthed, and Katherine returned with a cup of hot tea in her hands, she rubbed my back soothingly as she handed it to me. Katherine took a seat next to me at the island with Alice and I. She settled her self in, then took a deep breathe.

"Start from the top." She sighed.

* * *

I walked home. One it wasn't raining, and I cant even describe how good the cool air feels against my hot skin right now, how amazing the wind feel rushing through my hair. It feels like nothing I have ever felt before, and it was more soothing than anyone's words or gestures. I like to think it was God soothing me, telling me its going to be okay. And once I took a step into my house, that was wind free, the warmness, sadly just as comforting, and all the lights on. The wooden floor loud as I entered, each step at a time, and the noise my boots made against the floor.

Almost like an annoying squeak, I love to hear. I unwrapped my scarf from my neck and hung it on the chair, along with my coat. When the sound of a deep voice clearing a throat stooped me in my tracks, and I froze staring at my jacket. I felt the tension grow in the room, I felt the discomfort build up and I felt the panic building in my chest. The sweat was in my palms and the pressure was on my hear.

I could hardly breathe, the simple clearing of a throat had me shaking with fear, from head to toe, I even thought of running out the door and back into the cool wind of the outside, where it seemed I belonged at the moment. The simple clearing of the throat had me planning to run away, and changing my name to Billy.

The simple clearing of the throat, made my water come close to breaking, even thought I'm only about 1 month pregnant, I would say, and for the record that was a horrible joke, and as I thought it, I realized it. But the most startling thing about the simple clearing of the throat, is I knew who it was by just the sound of it. I knew who's scratchy deep voice that belonged to, I knew who cleared there throat constantly during awkward or frustrating situations. I've heard it my whole life, my entire life. Since I was a baby.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was not friendly, or comforting. It wasn't soothing and it wasn't something I like to hear. I lifted my head slowly, and the sight before me made me want to leap across the room and strangle someone. There in my living room sat My father Charlie, still in uniform, looking spiffy and clean, while Jacob sat next to him, in a tee-shirt and jeans. Looking like he knew what he was doing.

"Jacob." I growled, and Jacob looked down at his feet.

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" My Dad's strict voice made me flinch, and I looked over to see his guns were hung up. I couldn't even sigh in relief at that.

"How could you do this Jacob?" I almost yelled, my voice was high, and my fist were clenched by my side.

"I told you Bella we have to do this." Jacob stated.

"Tell me what?" Charlie demanded, and this time we both flinched.

"Bella?" Jacob nodded towards me, and I felt like grabbing one of Charlie's guns.

"Jacob?" I asked through my teethe, Jacob glared at me and took a deep sigh, and I couldn't believe this was happening, right now. No this could not be happening right now. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? How is it Jake could be so insensitive towards this.

"Charlie, I'm really sorry, and you know you can trust me, we didn't mean for this to happen-" Jake was cut of by the door opening behind me, and I wasn't even fully out of the way yet so of course it swung open and hit him, throwing me against the couch, and I stumbled absentmindedly grabbing my stomach, wear I would imagine the baby would be.

"Oh dear." Renee laughed as she stumbled in, seeing how she basically threw me across the room. God was just punishing me wasn't he.

"What's going on?" Renee caught on to the tension in the room, and her eyes went wide, and I almost expected her to start crying right then and there. She probably thought someone had died, when really its quite the opposite.

"That's a damn good question." Charlie was furious now, and his red and purple face gave him away.

"I'm really sorry." I cried, the tears had snuck up on me and Renee was probably horribly confused

"I'm really sorry mom." I turned to her, tears running down my cheek as I gripped my stomach, and cried harder each new round of fresh tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" Renee looked at my stomach than at me, coming closer to me, as I struggled to catch my breathe. Jacob had stood from sitting just like my father. The truth will set me free.

"I'm.. I- I" I stuttered, my sobbing making it extremely hard to breathe and talk.

"Bella." Charlie warned.

"I'm pregnant." I choked out, my sobbing becoming more intense, and unlike earlier today, there were no 'Oh Bella's'. I think its safe to say everyone was frozen into shock, no one was saying anything, and I didn't even bother to look at their facial expressions, I kept my eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop the tears but they just kept going and going.

"Oh god." I faintly heard Renee, as I rubbed my stomach and cried a little harder.

"WHAT!?!" Charlie all but blew up. "YOU!?"

My eyes flew open, and I reached my hand out as if to protect Jacob, even though they were much more than arms length away from me. Charlie was pointing a finger and a step closer to Jacob.

"No!" I sobbed.

"Bella!' My mom put her hand over her heart and the other hand on her head, I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I thought.." She trailed off.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Charlie screamed at Jacob, and I flinched.

"Please stop!" I cried.

"Stop?!?! Bella your pregnant!" Charlie was screaming and pointing at me now, while my mom stayed still, frozen in shock.

"Charlie." Jacob tried.

"Everyone just stop!" Renee yelled, and everyone looked at her. It was silent, and the only thing I could hear were my sobs, and the heavy breathing from my father.

"I knew those tests were for you." My mom whispered in shock, pointing a finger at me, as everyone listened quietly.

"Jacob you need to go home." Renee ordered, in a concerned and annoyed tone. Jacob nodded.

"Charlie, you need to breath just for a second." Renee took some deep breaths of her own.

"And Bella you need to get upstairs and explain everything to me. Now." Her voice was strict, yet still motherly, and I could see her chocolate brown eyes, that I had hurt her. And nothing could ever hurt more than seeing my mom hurt, and being the one who caused it. I put my head down in shame and sobbed quietly to myself.

"Now!" She yelled, and I immediately headed to the stares, not even looking at Jacob or Charlie once.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i know alot of you are TEAM EDWARD. Like myself, even though i have a soft spot for Jacob sometimes, but i cant tell you anything about the baby, and all that drama between them, because there would be no point in reading this story ;] And for those of you who are totally and completely lost when i say 'cotton candy' its just a term in the story for 'having sex, or giving someone your sex'. And there will be more LEMONS in the future, but you have to be patient, i wouldnt want to make Bella a slut or anything lol. So please keep reviweing and reading, i am very happy you guys take liking to my story, and i always love to hear what you think. I'll try to be ssuper fast like this all the time hehe :]**


	8. The Truth

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, i had to rewrite it like 5 times because it didnt seem right just yet, so i hope you all review telling me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry for Celia. **

_Dear Bella, _

_We find you being miserable, absolutely hilarious. We must say no one has as much drama as you. What do you think you're parents will say? What do you think they'll do? Oh and the suspicion builds, its horrible isn't it? Stay oblivious, _

_The Suspicion Builders. _

My room had never been filled with such threatening silence in the air, it had never seemed so chilling cold even with the windows sealed closed, and the heater on high, its never been so empty In my crowded little room. And I've never felt so alone, in such a big world.

"I cant really imagine, Bella, what would make you do something like this." Renee started as she paced back and forth in my room, her eyes never looking directly at me, but I made sure to watch her carefully, like she might transform into a cheetah or something.

"After all the times I've told you, Bella, I told you-" She broke off mid sentence and stopped her pacing. She put her head in her hands, and I could hear soft cried escaping her lips. It broke my heart, the heart that I wondered was still there since I felt like an evil stupid teenager.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." I felt tears of my own roll down my cheek slowly. Sorry wouldn't do it, sorry wouldn't work. Not this time. Maybe when I was 7 and I spilled milk all over the floor, yeah then sorry worked, but not now. We both knew that, but it still didn't stop me from saying it.

"I'm sorry mom." I repeated the tears becoming little quiet sobs, as I watched her cry into her hands.

"You cant stay here Bella." My mom lifted her head out of her hands, and I could see the tears still fresh in her eyes, those chocolate brown eyes. My eyes. And as the words repeated in my head and I realized their meaning I stood frozen in place. My head even tilted to the side.

"What?" I breathed, and I stood from my bed, walking just a foot closer to my mother, who was looking at me with sad yet serious eyes.

"You, cant live here anymore." She said slower and stood up just a bit straighter.

"Mom." I started but I couldn't even finish, my mouth was open but nothing was coming out.

"Your father wont have it." She tried to explain, but this was un explainable, this was outrageous, and totally un fair. I expected punishment, maybe hatred from my parents for a while but not this.

"Where am I suppose to go then?" I had tears in my eyes again.

"I don't know Bella." My mom sobbed, but took a step away from me. "But not here. Not anymore."

"You cant just disown me!" I yelled, my hands shaking.

"Stop that!" She yelled back, but I couldn't calm myself.

"No, this is not fair!" I shouted and my hands went to my stomach absentmindedly. Her eyes followed.

"No Isabella this!" She pointed at my stomach "isn't fair!"

"Mom you cant just kick me out." My voice was softer now, still a yell but softer. I could hear the once quiet hall way become a loud, as my father marched to my room his big boots almost making it feel as if the house was shaking. My mother stood quiet, and as My father, livid and angry, entered my room she looked down at her feet, taking steps further away from me, as Charlie moved forward.

"You want a baby, you want to get pregnant and be responsible, well get out my house." Charlie growled.

"That's not what I want! I don't want a baby!" I cried, my hand clutching my stomach.

"How could you do this!?" Charlie's face had changed about 1 million colors till settling on red.

"Did you kill Jacob?" My side affect from pregnancy, scattered thoughts, kicked in.

"You would be worried about Jacob." Charlie shook his head incredulously.

"I-" I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't even finish a complete thought.

"I'm sorry? Is that what you're going to say?" Charlie asked, and I never realized how much of a complete ass he could be. I stared at him intently and he stared back, I watched as his face softened just the tiniest.

"I have to pack.." I said sternly, my face hard, my jaw stiff. They both looked surprised, but I had not time to watch them marvel.

"Get. Out." I pointed to the door, and just as Charlie's face began to turn its wild shades of colors, Renee touched his shoulder and he visibly relaxed. They both turned for the door to walk out of my room. It wasn't long till I was calling Alice, and sobbing into the phone.

After Katherine stopped yelling and insulting my parents, she agreed to let me stay with them 'for as long as I wanted.'

Alice who was still sad for me, still was excited, I mean even I was just the tiniest bit excited to stay with my best friend. I might be pregnant but I am still a teenager. I tired to focus on that little happiness, while I packed, and pushed away the whole Jacob thing to the back of my mind, because I decided it was worse than this. It was much, much worse.

But this was still pretty horrible.

Even though Alice was opening her home to me, I couldn't help but feel homeless.

_Bella, _

_You don't even have a room now? You must have a room, or at least a room you are dedicated to, to be a successful teenager. But you? No you don't have a room. And when you did have one you didn't even have a poster of a shirtless guy anywhere. You didn't even have a poster of a band or anything. Where is your creativeness. Maybe your parents realized this too, no? Maybe that's why they are kicking you out? We think, you being kicked out, is pretty teenager like. So we will let you go in peace. _

_Sincerely, _

_NATIONAL TEENAGER WAKE UP CALL ASSOCIATION._

* * *

Thanks to my father being the chief police, in a matter of seconds, the world knows Bella Swan is pregnant. Well at least I think that's how its going to be, I mean I may still be pregnant and 'homeless' but I still have to go to school, and predict if things will be the same or not.

"You know I think Jasper Hale has a perm." Alice straightened out her shirt, while I watched laying casually on her bed. I found it necessary to wear a undershirt today, not because it was cold, but because I thought maybe it would make that tiny bump that was appearing, disappear.

"Why do you think that?" I smirked, watching her fix herself in her full length mirror.

"How else can it be that perfect? I mean every single curl is beautiful." Alice sighed deeply, as if she was talking about something extremely serious.

"Hmph. Who knows ? Maybe Edward Masen does some kind of witch craft to it. He _is_ the devil." I muttered and focused on my charm bracelet, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Alice stop twirling in front of the mirror, and I looked directly at her. A grin was placed on her lips and a slight smile on mine as well.

"You know I think you're right." Alice smiled , her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here." Alice danced over to the bed and sat beside me, putting her arm around me to give me a squeeze.

"I don't like what happened, but this is nice." She smiled down at me, and I looked up at her. Never taking my eyes off her. And just for a second I prayed to god, thanking him for letting me keep her forever.

"It is." I gave her a squeeze back.

"And, I'm sure Edward Masen will appreciate you telling him today." She mumbled, and I stiffened in her arms. She was the evil.

"I thought you forgot about that." I whispered squeezing my eyes shut, and I felt her arms disappear and the bed shifted. When I opened my eyes she was standing in front of me her arms crossed.

"Or I'll have to tell him Bells." Alice shook her head at me.

"I'll do it." I groaned.

"Good, I don't feel like speaking with the devil today." Alice glowed.

"Oh that makes everything so much better." I rolled my eyes.

"Just trust me." Alice smiled.

_Hey Bella, _

_The truth will set you free! Just kidding, we know you're a big fat liar. So we are going to give you this coupon to Olive Garden, just because we feel bad for you. And we see you have been eating a lot so there you go._

_Love, _

_The Feel Better Club._

* * *

Seeing Edward was just too easy today, I knew god was making me bump into him almost every second of the day just to stress me out. Edward must have muttered 'sorry', to me about 100 hundred times today and school hasn't even ended yet. I was ashamed of my avoiding skills today, although if I didn't get over the whole 'tell Edward your pregnant with his child' thing, then Alice would, and to me that is much worse. I knew for sure Edward was the father of my child.

Once I would see him in the far distance its like the little thing inside me would freak out, even though that's physically impossible for me to feel, because I'm only 1 month pregnant, but still its like I was vibrant with all this love. Like my body was thinking 'he came all this way just to see me,' and my brain was thinking 'what the hell are you talking about? it's a hall way, he's meant to walk down this way at least once a day.'

And I really don't know which one I am listening to as he walks by. His bronze hair slightly in his face today due to the wind, and I was grateful. His nice probably designer shirt fir him amazing and he just looked absolutely gorgeous. it's as if I didn't notice this when I saw him the other 20 times today. But I know something is going to happen this time, as he gets closer, because everything's happening in slow motion. Every step he gets closer to me I twitch with horror. His footsteps have never been so loud.

"Bella." He looked over towards me and I froze under his liquid green orbs.

"Edward." I smiled, snapping out of my daze and trying to focus on anything but those eyes, he looked a bit taken back by my nice tone, I mean I was murmuring insults to him all day.

"Hey Bella." He chuckled, seeming pleased with my happiness.

"Yeah, Edward, I have to talk to you." I ran a hand through my hair, my voice till a bit chirpy and light.

"I don't think that's-" His face looked a bit doubtful, and the little pang of pain I felt, I kept to the back of my mind as I tried to get out the next lines I had prepared.

"No its really important Edward." I got just a little closer to him, and my voice was almost a whisper. I didn't get close in the 'romantic' way, as if I was going to reach up and kiss him, I got closer in the 'suspicious' was, as if I was asking for drugs.

"What's up?" He looked at me suspiciously now.

"You remember the other night?" I whispered and blushed a violent shade of red.

"Yeah, its kind of hard to forget." He smirked, and I was a little shocked by the second part but ignored it.

"Edward I'm serious." I said sternly, and his eyes looked deep into mine.

"Bella?" He questioned me, his eyes narrowing just the slightest.

"I'll tell you after school. By Mary Alice's car." I shook my head

"I have things to do after school." He shook his head.

"Well, then how bout-" He cut me off.

"Now. How about now." He suggested, seeming just a bit annoyed.

"No I cant now. Its important but-" He cute me off from my rambling again."Just tell me." He put his hand on my shoulder, and I noticed way too much.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted, and then I realized what I had just said. That was it, that's what Alice wanted me to do and I did it. Its done. I felt satisfied almost happy, but then it was the smallest gesture had me back tracking, it had me wishing I hadn't had said it just yet. Edward moved his hand from my shoulder, and even though I had no idea I enjoyed it, I knew in fact that when he took his hand off me I hated it. I absolutely loathed the feeling and I didn't want to know why so I just blamed it on his baby that was growing inside of me.

"Its Jacob Black's baby." I said quickly, and I saw his face go back to normal, a look of relief was placed on those beautiful features.

"I just wanted to tell you because, with me getting fatter with the baby and all, I didn't want you to think it was yours." I tried to cover up, but I sighed at my very sad attempt. Edward put his hand back on my shoulder.

"It's a secret, but you kind of suck at keeping them, so I probably should have kept it to myself." I looked down at my shoes.

"Bella I can keep a secret." Edward's voice was soft.

"You told everyone about the carnival." I muttered.

"I told Jasper, and then it just got out." He explained, but he was still un forgiven. He shouldn't even had told Jasper.

"Still this isn't something you can tell even Jasper about." I sighed deeply.

"Isabella I wont tell." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and I looked up and into his eyes, a bit surprised. He knew my full name? Yes that was surprising but the tone he used wasn't playful 'I want to get into your pants' Edward Masen. He sounded grown, maybe even nice. I know the baby like it.

"Promise?" I felt a bang of guilt hit me like a brick wall.

"Promise." He gave me a dazzling smile. "Thank you for telling me."

"I just didn't want you to worry about it." I muttered.

"Thanks." He said again.

"Yeah no problem." I coughed, and noticed Alice from the corner of my eye. She was walking down the hall towards Edward and I.

"Bella, Edward!" Alice's voice was loud as she called us and I flinched, while Edward looked in the little pixie's direction as she skipped up to us.

"Hey." She smiled wide, and eyed Edward's hand on my shoulder. Edward removed his hand once he noticed.

"Does he know?" Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I was only half lying.

"Oh, I'm so glad." Alice was now speaking to both of us.

"Its good we got that all cleared up." Edward nodded at Alice.

"Yeah cleared up." Alice smiled eyeing me, but I was too busy playing with my charm bracelet.

"So I think we should be heading.. To that thing." I grabbed Alice's hand and nodded once towards Edward.

"Bye Edward." Alice sang.

"Bye." I heard him say back, as I dragged Alice down the hall.

"And what thing were you referring to?" Alice yanked her hand out of mine as I walked a really fast pace to nowhere in particular.

"I don't know." I stopped walking and ran a hand through my hair.

"Bella what did you do?" Alice asked in a warning tone.

"I told him." I laughed with out humor.

"Good." Alice nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah and I lied." I mumbled pacing back and forth.

"Oh god Bella." Alice put her head in her hands.

"I know!" I groaned.

"What did you tell him?" Alice looked at me her dark blue eyes disappointed.

"I told him Jacob Black was the father." I choked out.

"Bella!" Alice gasped.

"I know, I know!" I groaned.

"You cant lie to both of them like that." Alice shook her head.

"You're right, you're right. So I have to talk to Jacob, after school." I sighed.

"YES! And then you have to tell Edward. THE TRUTH." She spoke slowly like I was a five year old.

"Oh my life." My groaned and put my head back in my hands.

* * *

Alice's phone sat beside me almost mockingly, its purple shade never so bright in its entire phone life. It was ridiculous, and even more ridiculous that Alice left, setting the phone right beside me before she went down stairs to help her mother.

"You need some rest." She said, and then sat the evil purple phone beside me, on her very comfortable bed. I played with my charm bracelet, pretending I didn't feel the phone next to me, and I didn't have anyone to call. I even slightly pushed it away, with my knee, but it still felt like it was glued to me, even watching me. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, and it was the loudest movement I had made in the past 10 minutes.

_Ms. Swan. _

_Are you nervous? Do you feel the tension tightening in your stomach? How about the guilt throbbing at your head, sinking its way into your heart and freezing up your whole body? Does that feel any good to you? Are you too aware of Mary Alice's clock ticking, as the second go by, just a little bit slower each time. Tick…. Tick ….. Tick…….Tick. _

_Do you? _

_Okay just making sure,_

_ARE YOU ALICE CLINIC. _

_Bella, _

_Did you know, dolphins sleep with one eye open? _

_Sincerely_

_Time Killers. _

_Bella Swan, _

_We are checking on you for Mary Alice because she has her hands full at the moment. _

_So have you called Jacob Black? Because we haven't seen you pick up the phone yet, but you still look like you have nothing to do. Alice would be angry. Do you like making your best friend angry? _

_Sincerely, _

_The Best Friends Club._

Jesus. I picked up the phone and punched in Jacob's number, that I sadly knew by heart. I was torturing myself, I was putting myself in weird situations. I was making things so much harder. Before putting the phone to my ear I noticed something white taped to the purple object. I pulled back further and red the little white note taped to the phone.

_Edward Masen. _

_555-5679_

_TRUTH! _

It was written in Alice's sweet cursive, and I tried not to roll my eyes, but she had to be kidding me, I wasn't going to do twice in one day.

"Hello?" I heard the deep familiar voice, and realized I had forgot the phone was ringing and quickly put it to my ear.

"Jake?" I asked, my tone light.

"Hey Bells." His tone was happy, and calm. Just like I like it.

"I'm staying at Alice's if you didn't know. Sorry I haven't called." I apologized.

"I love you Bells." He blurted.

"I love you too Jake, but I called to tell you something important." I ran hand through my hair.

"You're not the father of my baby." I blurted not knowing how else to say it or do it, I couldn't butter him up and I don't know how else I was suppose to say it. So I just said it how I thought it.

"What?" His voice was emotionless.

"I'm sorry Jake." And all those damn emotions came rushing back, and the tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Bella." He sighed deeply. "Your lucky I love you so damn much."

"I'm a horrible person." I cried.

"Who's the father?"

"Edward Masen." I sobbed.

"Mother fucker." He muttered. "I'll kill him."

"You wont do anything." I sniffed, but my voice was serious.

"I cant believe this." He sighed.

"I understand if you hate me now." I sniffed.

"Don't be dumb Bells, I'm here for you no matter what. I just wish you told me the truth in the first place."

"Me too." I sighed.

"I have to go Bells." I knew for a fact he was lying, but I was going to let him be mad at me.

"Bye Jake." I frowned and the line went dead.

**A/N: It feels so good to get all that out haha, i hope you review and tell me what you think because this chapter was alot harder to get out. :]**


	9. Courage

**A/N: Another successful and fast update ! yay! This chapter is kind of shorter compared to the last but it is one of the best parts , i think, in the story. Well it should be, but if it isn't you can hurt me. I'm sorry. But if you love it then please share with me what is it you love. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR FEELING SORRY FOR CELIA. **

"Outstanding." I said with heavy sarcasm, I even raised my hands to applaud myself.

"Its not that bad."

"Alice, do you see this?" I pointed to the immense baby bump sticking out my shirt.

"Do you see the huge bump that has come to announce it self a new planet! And a creature living on this planet has come to destroy earth but first Bella Swan's life!" I groaned. Alice's eyes were wide as she listened to me ramble, her hands in her lap formally as she watched me from her bed. She looked down, holding her lips in a tight line.

"No." She was quiet. "I see a baby bump."

"Oh my goodness." I moaned, and stumbled to sit on the bed with Alice, of course tripping on my feet.

"Its not that bad." Alice repeated getting off the bed, to fetch her scarf, that was sitting on her desk.

"It is, and you know it." I covered my face with my hands.

"Today you are officially 2 months and 7 days pregnant."

"You've been counting?"

"Kind of." Alice admitted sheepishly.

"How fun." I sighed and lifted myself off her bed, just to stand in her door way.

"You know, I still don't understand how you have convinced me every day you are finally going to tell Edward Masen." Alice grabbed both of our back packs and slowly made her way across the room to meet me in the doorway. I had been trying to hold this off as long a possible, and as much good as I thought it would do me, I have finally come to realize, it just made things a little worse.

I've had all the chances in the world to tell him the baby is really his but I just suddenly 'forget' while I sit next to him in class, or when he passes me in the hall. And as the baby grows, it sure notices its daddy more. I tell you, it's the spawn of Satan.

"I don't like it when we talk about this." I mumbled like a child, my hands feeling for my charm bracelet as Alice stared at me intently, a knowing look in those dark blue eyes.

"See we wouldn't have to talk about it so much if you just.. Hmm, I don't know? DO IT!" Alice handed me my backpack, and I looked down from her gaze, clearly ashamed with my lack of courage.

"I know, I know." I sighed.

"Bella, I know its hard, but you might see how this can be helpful." Alice said seriously, her tone only concerned.

"For you and the baby." Alice touched my hand gently.

"Yeah." I lifted my head to look her directly in the eyes again. She had a point, and I cant remember in the past we she hadn't had a point. Even while shopping she always had some kind of point, whether I understood it or not. It was there.

I would have to tell Edward. And I would have to tell him today.

Whether I liked it or not.

* * *

_Dear Bella, _

_You have a baby bump the size of Mars. _

_Just thought we let you know. _

_**The, **_

_**Only Obvious Club. Of only obvious members.** _

"Excuse me." I smiled at Jasper Hales back as I waited for him to turn around. His thick curls, were very perfect indeed, and I hadn't ever noticed till now. He turned slowly and the movement snapped me out of my daze on the boys head of full hair.

"Isabella." He nodded at me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Jasper." I shook my head, mocking his tone and raising an eyebrow. Was it necessary to eye me like that, I was having issues as it is, no need to make me feel insecure now, buddy.

"How may I help you?" He nodded once, formally, and for a second I visualized him in uniform.

"Well you cant, but you can do me a favor and pass a message on to your buddy Edward Masen, I believe his name is." Of course I know the beautiful boys name is Edward Masen, I'm sure people in Brazil did too.

"Of course." He smirked, and I fought against the urge to slap that smirk off his face. I motioned for him to come down to my level, so I could maybe tell him a secret. And he did lean down, closer to me. And before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Its his baby." I whispered, and my lips have never been so graceful as I spoke in to Jasper's ear. It was the best feeling I have had in 2 months. I felt powerful, maybe even victorious, but I should have thought twice maybe? I mean telling Jasper this secret, even thought by three months into my pregnancy, people at school would know, was kind of risky no?

Whatever I could care less now, its done its over, and if the rumor is going to come out, because of Jessica or Laurens, or someone's big mouth, why not let it just slip out of mine, I mean I t is about me right?

Jasper leaned back and I didn't have time to study his features, as I turned on my heal and walked away quickly down the hall.

_Bella, _

_You finally told.. Wait NO YOU DIDN'T. You told Edward Masen's best friend Jasper Hale, instead of telling Edward yourself. You disgust us. Don't even look this way because we are already looking away. We thought just maybe you were different Swan. _

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Follow Through Committee**_

It smelt like victory if you asked me, as I slid away down the hall further away from Jasper, and I don't think he moved, and I bet, yes I bet, that if I turn to look back at Jasper Hale, he would still be standing in the middle of the hall where I had left him, frozen with shock.

And I don't even know why but it felt so good. I turned just to take a peek, to prove my self right. Just another horrid mistake as I find this time standing in the middle of the hall way is Edward Masen himself, his eyes flickering from me to Jasper, continuously, as Jaspers mouth moved, speaking words I couldn't hear from here. I had just realized in that moment what I had done and I felt more like an idiot than ever

. I could tell when Jasper got to the important part because Edward tensed, and that same worried look drowned his features, and made chills go down my spine. His face went pale, and his bright green eyes went down a couple of shades, finally resting on a dark forest green.

Surprised I could see them from here I turned my body all the way around to face him and his eye were on me just as soon as I thought about moving. Those damn eyes were such a distraction. His eyes were wide, with fear maybe, and they moved aching slow as his eyes moved down, to the bump now showing just slightly under my blouse.

I looked down with him just to make sure. And just like that I was an emotional wreck, tears threatened to spill from my eyes and my breathing was shaky. I gently put a hand to my baby bump, and looked up at Edward slowly, who was still standing beside Jasper, with his horror stricken expression.

"No." He mouthed, and a fresh sob softly escaped my lips.

"Yes." I mouthed back, wondering if he would even be able to read my shaky lips. So I added a nod.

_Dear Bella Swan, _

_Well we don't know what you expected when you decided to tell Jasper Hale instead of Edward Masen, himself. Maybe a celebration because you found away to tell Edward Masen a less frightening way , a way you could handle maybe? Or maybe you expected a dozen roses waiting for you at the end of the hall, when you walked so quickly down it? And did you think Jasper Hale wouldn't tell Edward Masen? That he would simply forget the best gossip he has heard in years? You think the poor soul would keep it all to himself? Did you expect a gift card from Target taped there on the baby bump, as you realized Edward had seen it, and was staring at it intently? And Bella Swan, did you expect not to cry, when you saw Edwards reaction? Did you expect him to run to you with a reassuring smile, whispering lovely nothings into your ear as you cried to him? _

_We think not. _

_We beg to differ. _

_We try not to think, that is what you really expected. _

_But you're sobbing like a baby, so its all that's left to believe. _

_**Love,**_

_**The Who Do You Think You Are Big Shots. **_

_**Home of the big shots who know who they are.** _

It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion then. The feel of Mary Alice bumping into me, shaking me continuously as I stared directly into Edward Masen's eyes, that seemed to be getting closer. Something was dark about them, something wasn't right, and at times my vision would get blurry further frustrating me so I couldn't study his eyes correctly. Alice kept shaking me, I think she was because I was suddenly rocking back and forth, and the green eyes were becoming bigger, as I stared at them, trying to blink away the blurriness so I could see them. The rocking back and forth stopped and I was thankful because I had suddenly start feeling nauseous from all the motion.

"Bella." The velvet like voice stated snapping me out of my complete daze. Edward Masen had traveled down the hall to stand directly in front of me. I blinked away the blurriness that had been tears still falling from my eyes.

"Yes." I croaked.

"You're a liar." Edward stated, snappy and sharp.

"No." I choked out catching my breath from my sobs.

"Yes you are Bella, tell me you're a liar."

The anger built inside of me, somewhere down there the anger raised and I was completely aware of what was going on now. I bit my lip in frustration, putting my hand closer to the baby bump.

"I'm not a liar." I said through my teethe now, and Edward didn't flinch once.

"Yes you are." He hissed.

"No I am not Edward Masen, I'm not lying." I growled, and his face was completely tense with anger and hate, and I could imagine my face the same.

"Jacob's baby?" He glared at me.

"That was a lie." I pointed at him, and then back down at the baby bump. "But this is not a lie."

"How can I believe you."

"You want to take a test?"

"Bella I- " I cut him off.

"I don't want this to be true, just as much as you don't Edward." I said through clenched teethe. His anger didn't fade nor did it soften, it stayed solid and hard, and his glare could start fires if it wanted and for a quick moment I imagined the rest of the school being on fire behind me.

"Its not mi-" I cut him off again.

"Its yours. I know the spawn of Satan, when I'm carrying it."

"Its not mi- did you just call me Satan?" He growled.

"You're an as whole."

"Its not mine." He said finally, and turned on his heel quickly walking back down the other way of the hall, his body tense the whole way as I watched him go. And as soon as he turned the corner I noticed Alice beside me for the first time looking at me with so much concern and hope in her eyes. As soon as she opened her arms and pulled me into a hug, I let down my wall and collapsed, the tearing at my heart couldn't be ignored, and the sudden pain, could not be disguised.

* * *

_Dear Bella, _

_Its been three days, and we think you are becoming one with Alice's bed. _

_We feel the need to warn you, being a mattress isn't so much fun. _

_Suggestion: Get up. _

_**Love, **_

_**Warning And Worried INC.** _

_Excuse us, but is Bella there? _

_We have an important message for a Bella Swan, but all we see is a bed, with a bunch of covers thrown everywhere, and a massive bump in the middle of the bed. Oh wait, there you are Isabella, hanging out under the covers, crying. I bet you don't like the idea of being one with Alice's mattress, that seems to be eating you alive. _

_Just making sure you're there. _

_**ARE YOU ALIVE CLINIC.** _

_Isabella Swan,_

_Have you any idea what time it is? Its 12:00 pm and where are you? Still in bed! shouldn't you be at school, with that friendly Mary Alice you have? Shouldn't you be slacking off somehow, doing.. Oh I don't know… say .. Teenager stuff? You are so close to getting kicked out, its terrifying, we fear for your mailing existence in our files. _

_**NATIONAL TEENAGER WAKE UP CALL ASSOCIATION**._

_Swan,_

_Yesterday you ate ice cream that Katherine had just bought, and then you have the nerve to come back and heat up some left over meat loaf, from the night before, THEN you come back downstairs looking for some kind of desert. Today you come in the kitchen every five minutes to find something new, craving something new. You are very fun to watch Bella, and in all my years I haven't seen anyone so enthusiastic about eating food, but it is tiring. _

_Give it a rest. _

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**The Fridge.** _

_Bella,_

_Get off me please. I beg of you. _

**_Please,_**

**_The Mattress._ **

He didn't want me, and he didn't want the baby, it repeated in my head a million times and I cried about it for three days straight, praying I wouldn't have to go back to school, knowing the whole school would have known by now. I wish it were Edward who was pregnant, I wish it was him who could go through the pain of being called a liar, by the boy who has gotten you pregnant, and is now denying your baby.

It hurt more than I had ever imagined it would. So I stayed in bed, not bothering to even get up anymore. Katherine had walked in to check on me a few times, offer me food, and tea, but I always say no thank you and she scurry's off to do something else, and I hear her bickering worriedly about me from here.

Oh the thin walls of Alice's house. She would often repeat 'What a beautiful girl' as if the only reason me being pregnant is sad, is because she considers me a beautiful girl, but I knew there was more meaning to I then that, I just didn't try to find it, I was too busy trying to drain my mind and not cry.

Katherine was always a wise woman, strange and outrageous at times but she was definitely wise, almost as if she knew everything. I would count it as a trait, seeing sometimes I see that same wise soul in Alice. And Alice who would come home and lay down with me, rub my back some and tell me stupid things that happened in the day, tried to not speak of HIM, or what he has done, or how bad the rumor has spread.

She would tell me to breathe when I sobbed, but I couldn't. Not even while I wasn't sobbing.

I gripped the covers all around me just thinking of the pain, I had successfully pushed away for the moment.

**A/N: So She told him! finally, like you all wanted but there are so many suprises to come, i can hardly wait to share them with you. I really want to know about how you feel about how Edward reacted to Bella being pregnant with his child. It was kind of harder to write considering i didnt really know how i wanted Edward to react. Also i have been getting very good comments on the notes/letters to Bella, showing what Bella is thinking or feeling in a different way, so i couldnt help but continue with that, one because it is fun on my part, two, this way you dont get bored with the way Bella feels. There are alot of the notes/letters in this chapter because Bella is having mood swings as you see. Anyways i hope you review, letting me know what you think. **

**love Danielle . **


	10. Satan

**A/N: BEFORE YOU READ. lets just give a round of applause to the fast updating once again! THANK YOU, THANK YOU. **

**alright im done, continue :]**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia. **

As of today I am officially 3 months pregnant, and I don't know what the hell to think of it still.

I have returned to school, after my three day break, only to return with everyone knowing I am pregnant, but leaving the most important part out. The fact that it was Edward Masen's baby. I'm sure, yes, I'm positive no one knows its Edward Masen's baby, and even though I feel him pass me in the hall, I don't even mutter insults under my breath. I simply walk by, maybe a frown on my face but nothing more. The truth : I couldn't hate Edward Masen.

This damn baby that was growing inside of me made it absolutely impossible, and horribly awkward while sitting next to him in class or walking past him in the halls. I knew nothing much about the boy to even call him my friend, but I had the privilege to call him my baby daddy. Oh joy. It was even worse, the past month when I had skipped school for about a week, my morning sickness suddenly returning, to my great displeasure. And it was even worse than the beginning of my pregnancy.

Katherine said it was normal, and the dizziness was too, even though it still worried me, she had also scheduled an appointment for me to see the doctor, to make sure the baby was growing healthy. Except I'm kind of curious to see what the doctor will say when he or she discovers the baby is the spawn of Satan. A giggle almost erupted from my lips, and I looked around my Biology class to make sure no one noticed.

_Dear Bella, _

_Josh Turner just saw you giggle, and you look like you just smoked a pound of weed._

_Just thought we let you know. _

_Love,_

_**Things You Didn't Know Inc. **_

I sighed deeply and returned to my intense thinking, to calm myself.

The baby bump that was no longer just a 'bump' that stuck out of my shirt, for everyone to see, and even though I think it just looks like I'm becoming fat, everyone knows for sure it's a baby bump. Its is ridiculous. Not to mention the amazing growth of my boobs, its disgusting. I mean sure I never had the biggest boobs, and if I really wanted them to grow, I wouldn't want them to be all squishy like they are now.

_Isabella, _

_You were just thinking about your own squishy boobs. _

_Beautiful. _

**A Group Full Of Sarcastic People. **

"Hey Bella." A voice whispered next to me, and I was snapped out of my deep thoughts.

"Huh?" I raised my head from my hands to look next to me.

"Are you okay?" And when my eyes met the person next to me, I almost jumped out my seat in horror. Edward Masen was sitting next to me, like he does everyday, except today he wasn't here when class started and I do not recall anyone coming in the class room, let alone Edward. I think I would notice it, taking, I was sitting comfortably in my seat today instead of curled up at the edge of the desk.

"Yeah." I swallowed, startled by the intense stare of his bright green eyes.

"You looked like your were going to throw up." Edward muttered looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh." I sighed putting my hands out in front of me, and ripping my eyes away from his. "I'm fine"

"Good." He said awkwardly, and I turned away from him completely, trying to silently move my seat away from him further. I cleared my throat and tried to go back to my intense thinking, that was so calming before, because I was quite close to a panic attack now. I could see from the corner of my eye, Edward visibly relaxed in his seat. I tried to focus somewhere else.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His velvet voice whispered to me, and the simple question made me want to break into sobs. My eyes started to swell up with tears and I was no longer in my calm mood.

"Yes Edward I'm fine." I snapped quietly, turning to face him, realizing it was a bad idea. He saw the tears in my eyes and shook his head at me.

"But your crying." He insisted.

"Oh my goodness, well for one I'm pregnant, two, you're the baby's father and you still don't believe it." I hissed in a whisper, and that sure shut him up. He froze, and I didn't stare long enough to study his expression because I looked away disgusted.

"Don't talk to me again, you make things much worse." I blurted, and the bell rang saving me from my misery. I rushed to my next class as fast as I could, trying to ignore the stares as I walked through the hall way.

_Bella, _

_Don't walk to fast, you remember what happened last time. _

_Suggestion: Slow down Miss Swan._

_**Love,**_

_**Warning And Worried INC. **_

_Isabella,_

_You made it. You made it down the hall, even after they warned you. You didn't listen, you just kept going. And you know what? You made it, you didn't even stumble once. _

_Bravo. Bravo. _

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Embarrassing Moment Recorders**_

* * *

"It looks lovely." Katherine sipped her egg nog as she stood before the lovely Christmas tree, we had just finished decorating. It was big and beautiful, lights shining bright and colorful, each ordainment hung perfectly. Some candy canes and ribbons hung around and it was indeed beautiful.

"It is." Alice smiled, as she sat next to Tommy, who was holding her hand and nodding in agreement. It seems the couple had gotten quite close while I had been involved with my own problems. They looked so cozy and warm wrapped up on the edge of the couch, Alice in his arms, while holding his hand, both of them gazing at the Christmas tree. It was such a pleasant thing to watch, such a nice thing to witness. If you ask me, I would even say they were in love, the way they glance back and forth at each other. Tommy almost glowing with happiness, when Alice turned to kiss him on the cheek lightly. I couldn't believe I didn't realize the connection sooner.

"It's beautiful isn't it Bella?" Alice said still staring at the Christmas tree.

"Yes, it is." I answered, a slight smile in my voice, as my eyes never left the perfect couple on the couch. What they had found was beautiful. And I feared I might never find it, I didn't even know I wanted it.

"You want some egg nog Bella, you can have egg nog right?" Tommy asked while breaking away from Alice to get up off the couch. I had to hake my head to concentrate on what he was asking.

"As long as its out the carton." I sighed and raised my empty glass to him.

"That reminds me you have a doctors appointment in a few days." Katherine thought to herself.

"Oh I bought you a new shirt!" Alice squealed, with delight.

"Alice, I thought I said chill on buying me things." I sighed.

"But I love you." Alice smiled and put a hand up to stop me from responding.

"Anyways, I got it that new Maternity store." She smiled wide.

"Joy." I mumbled.

"Just wait till you see it." Alice clapped her hands together.

"What do you feed her?" I turned to Katherine, my eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Don't blame me, it must be her fathers genes." Katherine shrugged with a sly smile, knowing very well Alice's personality reflected her own perfectly.

"Mhmm." I rolled my eyes, and Tommy came back into the room holding my glass of egg nog.

"Not too much Bella." Katherine warned.

"I know." I smiled politely and was kind of touched with her concern with the baby. It still scared me to know there was a baby inside of me, growing. I hadn't even thought about if I wanted to keep it, and if I do what would I do with it? Who would help me. Not Edward Masen of course because he's much too good for me I suppose. Him and all his Satanic-ness.

"You okay Bells?" Alice looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking." I mumbled. They let it go and went back to admiring the Christmas tree and speaking of other things, knowing the topic of the baby would just frustrate me to no point. I let myself tune out of the conversation and relax into the couch, knowing worrying about my problems would do nothing to solve them. I wondered what Charlie and Renee were doing right now, at home. Do they have a Christmas tree up? Do they miss me? How could they do that to me? I haven't spoken to either one of them, since the day they decided to disown me.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I struggled to get myself off the couch but I did it, it made me smile with happiness, I didn't even know I had in me. I blamed all the weird mood swings on the baby. It was the damn things fault. No scratch that it was Satan's fault. A soft knock was heard at the door and their worried eyes that were on me, were now on the door. Katherine started for the door, but I put my hand out for her to stop.

"I'm up I'll get it." I insisted. I hated not being able to help, it was ridiculous, I wasn't 9 months pregnant yet. I shuddered as the picture of me with a huge belly went through my head, and opened the door. I should have checked through a window or something, or maybe answered the door with a shot gun in hand. No better yet a cross, to scare him away. But before I could think of any of that, before I could think coherent thoughts, I was frozen in shock. My heart was beating so fast I could feel in in my throat.

"Bella." His velvet like voice was out of breath, maybe because he was running, I'm not sure. But his hair was soaking wet, looking a few shades darker due to the heavy rains this evening. His lips were parted slightly, as he breathed heavily. His eyes looked possibly brighter in the dim lamp set above us on the porch, and his hands stayed by his side.

"Who is it?" I heard Alice voice come closer, and I imagined her walking behind me to see what had had me frozen in the door way, letting the cold air in.

"Oh." I heard her half gasp, when she was directly behind me.

"Mary Alice." Edward nodded politely.

"Edward." Alice said till shocked. I shook my head trying to get the words out, trying to get myself out of the shock.

"What are you doing here?" I choked out my eyes wide.

"I have to talk to you-" I cut him off.

"Ha!" I laughed with out humor and moved to close the door, but Alice's little hand stopped the door from closing.

"I know he's evil, but I have a feeling you need to hear what he has to say." Alice whispered to me, and I looked back up into Edward's sad eyes, Letting the door swing open again. And both Alice and Edward murmured thank you. I took a deep breathe.

"Come in." I sighed, and stepped aside to let him in. He nodded gratefully, and I tried to ignore it. I closed the door, and Edward stood beside the coat rack, while Tommy and Katherine eyes him curiously.

"Lets give them some privacy." Alice ordered, grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him upstairs, Katherine following closely behind. I didn't move from the door, I stood there my back against the door, my eyes on my bare feet.

"How'd you find me?" I asked softly.

"You're mom told me." He mumbled.

"You went to my house?" I looked up at him shocked.

"Yeah but your mom had me off, scared your father would come home and shoot me." He explained, and I smirked to myself very secretively.

"What are you doing here?" I looked back down at my toes.

"I uh wanted to talk to you about… the baby." He almost whispered the last part, and I couldn't help but look up at him again, his green eyes looked almost pained. What could he possibly have to say about the baby? _His_ baby.

"What could you possibly have to say?" I could feel my anger coming back, and I took a few steps away from the door.

"Its really mine?" He asked, he had the nerve to ask.

"Yes." I said through my teethe. He put a hand through his wet hair and took two steps closer to me, and I took two steps back, gently hitting the couch.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." He blurted, and I could see the softness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied." I felt the need to apologies to.

"Its okay. But I want to take a test." I could tell this was what he had come to tell me, the way his expression suddenly changed to nervous and looked at his feet.

"You still don't believe me?" Instead of anger there was sadness.

"I- just cant." He shrugged seeming apologetic. He made me sound like a slut.

"I'm telling the truth." I snapped and ran a hand through my hair this time.

"Then you'll have no problem with me taking that test." He snapped back.

"Whatever." I shook my head. "What does it matter to you, if you're the father or not."

"Okay maybe I know I'm the father, but I just- I just, I don't know what to do. I came here because you seem to hate my guts but I cant let you just walk around carrying my child." He blurted, putting his hands in the air. His face showed confusion and stress, only if he knew what I have been going through, the pain he had put me through.

"Well I'm just as lost as you are, I'm the one carrying the thing. I- I don't know what to do with it once it's born!" I panicked, I could take a good guess my face reflected his.

"What do we do?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Tears began to form.

"Please don't cry." He took a few steps closer to me, his face concerned.

"Now you've really done it." I sobbed as the fresh tears started to poor from my eyes, and I put my hands to my face.

"Bella." He sighed and I heard him get closer and his arms wrap around me gently, as he pulled me to his chest. I didn't pull away, instead I cried into his chest.

"I hate your guts." I cried.

"I know, I know. Shh." He rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

"Why'd you do this to me." I cried a little harder.

"I'm sorry." He continued to rub my back.

"God I hate you." I sobbed, gripping his shirt as I cried into it. He smelt nice, his shirt was damp but wrapped in his arms all I could feel was the warmth radiating off him. I couldn't help realize how close I was to him, or how tall he was compared to me.

"What am I going to do?" I continued to cry as he rubbed my back and shushed me.

"I'm carrying the spawn of Satan!"

"I know, I know." He chanted softly, even though I had just called him Satan. I cried, rambling things into his chest every now and than and he would just rub my back and let me cry. I didn't like that I was crying to Edward Masen and I cant say I didn't enjoy it. But he encouraged me to go on with all his soothing, that kept on bringing more tears and more things to ramble about. I don't know how long it had been but I finally looked up at his jaw, and he peeked down at me, his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"Are you okay now?" He whispered.

"Sure." I mumbled, staring up at his bright green eyes.

"I need to go to sleep its late." I sniffed.

"Its 7." He looked at me questioningly.

"Its late for the baby." I corrected. It was something Katherine had told me. That way if I woke up in the middle of the night for a snack I wasn't cutting into my sleep too much.

"Oh yeah. I should leave." Edward released me from his hold, and I took a step back.

"Yeah." I sniffed wiping away a few tears.

"Mhmm." I nodded, still sniffling, and he walked slowly to the door, I followed behind a few steps.

"I'll see you at school." He opened the door, and with a soft goodbye. He was gone.

And I was left gripping the wall, my hand went to the baby, and I softly stroked the large bump.

**A/N: So what was all that right ? I know, i know, its all so strange. So as you read Bella is now 3 months pregnant, and i wont be skipping around like that anymore, because this is where things start getting interesting! :] I got some good reviews last chapter and i want to thank everyone and if you have any question go on and ask. i totally understand if you dont get something, these things can be confusing. i would also like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! i love you guys. keep bringing me joy ! **

**love danielle. **


	11. Emotions

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a filler, and next chapter will be up soon. **

**THANK YOU, so much to my reviewers! **

**stick with me, i promise you wont regret it :]]**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia.

* * *

The morning came soft and quite, so peaceful, I hardly wanted to get out of bed. Maybe I was simply happy with the fact I didn't feel like vomiting this morning, maybe it was the fact I cried all my feeling out the other, day. But whatever it was, it had me feeling refreshed, it had me feeling absolutely calm, and at peace with everything.

I even breathed evenly while taking a shower and changing into my clothes, I breathed evenly when Alice woke up with all her joy, shoving that new shirt in my face and ordering me to wear it. I stayed absolutely calm. And when we got to school and we walked inside the large building, I was still at peace.

People seemed to just float around me, while I hummed and buzzed through them, ignoring every single detail as I went. Even when Alice asked kindly what in heavens name was wrong with me, I just shook my head and giggled. You'd think I wasn't pregnant, you'd think I didn't have to worry about a thing.

"You're scaring me." Alice poked my arm, as if she was testing if I was real.

"Hm?" I faintly heard the question.

"You okay buddy?" She stood in front of me, stopping our walking.

"I mean not that I don't enjoy you being all happy and loopy." She giggled.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"What happened over night?"

"No idea." I shrugged. Alice just smiled with all her glory, and allowed us to keep walking to class, her arm looped through mine, and the feeling just added to my peace.

Lunch came around, and for the past months, Alice and I have been neglecting the cafeteria, scared of what might come if I stepped in there, if I was forced to sit around the people that whispered about me on a daily basis. But today, of course, today because of my happy mood, I decided.

"We cant just not eat in the cafeteria anymore. I mean its our school too. We have the right to sit in there and enjoy a perfectly horribly meal just as much as they do. We are letting them win, Alice, don't you see, they want me to ignore the cafeteria." I wrapped up my speech.

_Dear Bella, _

_That was amazing, your words put into each sentence of that speech were truly beautiful. You had us making phone calls, to people who need to make phone calls, to those people who hate phone calls, to those people who need phone calls. The Cafeteria, is the place to be. In all our years we never thought we would be so proud to share that, with our children, and our children's, children. _

_Wonderful. Absolutely wonder Miss. Swan. _

**Speech Association. **

_Bella, _

_Oh god, its not that serious, you crack head. _

_Love, _

**Reality Check **

"Since when have you felt like this?" Alice eyed me incredulously as we stood out side the cafeteria doors, just waiting to push them open. Surely, no one would miss my grand entrance.

"Since today was pizza day." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Bella." Alice laughed, grabbing my hand with her tiny one and pushing the cafeteria door open. Maybe she thought the faster we opened it, and walked in, the less people would stare or whisper.

I think that was what she was getting at. But usually, Alice is better with the outcome of things.

I guess everyone decided against her today, because this plan was a fail.

If she was a secret agent, she would be fired. There was nothing secretive about our every footstep being audible due to our entrance. I never realized how much I hated these tile floors till now. Every step, was just so loud, of course they heard me coming in, it was like freaking Godzilla had entered the room.

I back tracked in my thoughts, and as I did, my chest tightened, my eyes began to sting, my cheeks felt hot and tingly, the cafeteria suddenly feeling really cold.

"I'm fat." I whispered, tears running down my cheek, I raised my hand to my cheek to feel them, while Alice watched me with pleading eyes.

"Don't cry Bella, please." Alice begged, grabbing our food from the lunch line and dragging me over to a table in the back. If possible the room got quieter as I cried softly, being as quite as possible. I'm sure they heard me.

"I cant eat a pizza." I sobbed into my hands, as we sat at our little table Alice rubbing my back.

"Sh, Bella, you're not fat." Alice tried to sooth me.

"Stop lying to me." I pushed her hand away and put my head on the table, my crying becoming somewhat violent. The audience hadn't stopped watching and I faintly heard whispers in the background. Alice returned to rubbing my back even though I had pushed her hand away.

"What?!" Alice yelled, and I knew she wasn't talking to me. "Stop staring, its rude!"

The cafeteria was immediately filled with soft chatter after Alice's blow up, and I had to giggle through a few tears. The little pixie was deadly.

"Don't laugh at me." Alice said and I heard the smile in her voice. I brought my head up to look her in her deep blue eyes.

"You don't think I'm fat right?" I sniffed.

"Bella, you are not fat."

"Thanks." I wiped away the last of the tears and reached for the pizza.

"Hey guys." Another person joined us at our table.

"Hey." Alice smiled wide, and Tommy, leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tommy sat beside me, probably not wanting to be rude and put distance between me and my best friend, especially since my eyes were puffy and red.

"Hi Tommy." I smiled.

"Hey Bella." He rubbed my arm, in a friendly gesture. It made me feel good.

"New shirt." He nodded in approval while taking a bite of his apple.

"I picked it out." Alice glowed, and Tommy just beamed at Alice, like she was the best damn thing in the world. She probably is. I pushed away more tears that threatened to return at the subject.

"I saw Edward Masen today." Tommy began, and I looked down at my hands, hardly seeing Alice slap Tommy's hand in disapproval. I wanted to make a joke about domestic violence, but I wasn't in the mood anymore.

"But I did." He whispered, rubbing his hand, his eyes narrowed.

"What's his shirt color today?" The question blurted out from my lips, and I didn't even think twice. Even when the question was out I didn't even think anything of it. I needed to know what color his shirt is apparently.

"Er- uh, gray?" Tommy eyed me carefully, while Alice continued to eat her lunch.

"Okay." I nodded, like that helped me out, I don't even know why I asked.

"Why isn't he out here." I scanned the cafeteria, never making contact with his green eyes. This question had more sense to it. Tommy agreed with me, I could hear it in his voice.

"No idea, he might be in one of the classrooms eating today." Tommy explained.

"What did he say to you." I scratched my arm.

"He just asked how you were, and stuff." Tommy shrugged.

"What did you say?" I could feel my curiosity growing rapidly.

"I said you were good, and that you didn't vomit this morning." Tommy said happily.

"Why did you say all that?" Did Edward care about the baby?"I asked you how you were this morning and you said. 'Good. I didn't vomit this morning'" He explained, and I heard Alice giggle.

"Oh." I didn't remember any of that.

"You were kind of out of it." Alice smiled patting my hand.

"Yeah. I guess." I shrugged and focused intently on my lunch.

* * *

I feel as if, I was holding some foreign object, that I have never seen before. I had turned my back on the little thing, I had forgotten all about it, just sliding it into my back pocket every morning, letting it sit there by its self. I didn't even have the interest to check the tiny little screen.

I had been neglecting my cell phone. I was first in class, sitting in my assigned Biology seat, with the perfect thing to keep me distracted. It must have been god sent. I have about 1 billion new text messages. Okay I had 7. 2 from Alice, 1 from Tommy, 3 from my mom, and 1 from my cell phone company.

These messages were a hundred and eight years old today.

"Hey." The velvet voice pulled me out of my sarcastic and exaggerated thoughts about my cell phone.

"Hey." I flinched.

"Did I scare you?" Edward smirked taking his seat next to me. Tommy was an idiot, Edward's shirt was white. The white made his sparkling green eyes so colorful.

"No, just surprised." I mumbled blushing, I had just spent about a minute analyzing the boys shirt.

"Tommy said you didn't vomit this morning." Edward was smiling as he spoke and I watched him carefully.

"Positive." I nodded, folding my hands out in front of me.

"That's good, it means your probably entering your second trimester of pregnancy." He smiled proudly. I wasn't fully focusing on his words at the moment, well one the baby was making me feel all fuzzy and warm, like Edward had just told me the most romantic thing ever.

Regular Bella, would say something like 'shut up Edward.' But pregnant Bella, holding Edward's child, who hasn't even been born yet but knows Edward is its father better than Edward, the father himself is going to say this.

"How do you know that?" I smiled, feeling the glow on my face.

"My mom." He admitted.

"Oh." I smiled, with a slight blush.

"That's a nice shirt." He complimented looking down at me.

"Thanks Edward." I could have squealed. He just smiled at me, his face so perfect, so beautiful it wasn't fair. At least my baby would be beautiful. My phone vibrated softly, and Edward had to eye it then point at it, to pull my attention away from him and to my phone. I sighed, and flipped it open.

_From: Alice_

_555-9090_

_Hola! Gossip: Your baby daddy has a date with Jessica tomorrow. _

_To: Bella_

_555 6090_

I had to re-read the text message about 5 times. I don't know if it made me hate Edward just a little more, or if it made me want to vomit, but I had frustration buried deep in my core. Burning.

"You have a date with Jessica?" I blurted to Edward before I could stop myself, and he looked take back by my sudden out burst.

"Er-" I cut him off, I knew the answer was yes.

"Getting me pregnant wasn't enough to tie Edward Masen down?" I scoffed.

"Bella, I-" I cut him off again.

"I'm sorry." I back tracked, and his eyes went just a little wider as he eyes me, probably thinking I was going crazy.

"Its not like we're going out." I explain to myself, and to him. I don't own Edward Masen, and just because I'm having his baby doesn't all of a sudden make him mine. After high school, while I'm home taking care of a child, he'll probably go off to college, meet a girl that has finally taken his heart and start a family with her. Sending us post cards of their yearly vacations.

I don't have Edward Masen, and it seems I was only realizing this now, that I was only getting this now. He didn't say anything he just nodded his head. I turned away quickly to reply to Alice's text.

_To: Alice_

_555-9090_

_Edward Masen isn't mine. He can do what he pleases. _

_From: Bella_

_555 6090_

It was just me and the baby, I shouldn't have expected anything else.

_Bella, _

_Your mood swings are giving us a headache, can you at least stick to one emotion per like hour or something? One minute your nerve are telling you the worlds going to end and the next minute their telling you, you just won trip to Hawaii. What in heavens name are you on woman? Therefore we can no longer represent you, its much to complicating for us. We are forwarding your mailing address to a more stable emotional house. The Pregnant Teen Emotion Hygiene Society. _

_**Best of luck, **_

_**Emotional Hygiene Society **_

_Isabella Swan, _

_We are honored to keep record of your- _

_The secretary assigned to your mailing address, just had a slight break down. _

_Its what you get when your in a business full of pregnant woman. _

_Secretly, this is a warning, of what is ahead. _

_**Sincerely, **_

_**The Pregnant Teen Emotion Hygiene Society. **_

_Bella,_

_You're pregnant?! _

_Since when? You horrible slutty girl. _

_**Good Girls Club **_

_Bella, _

_HA! _

_**Mean Girls Club.**_

The bell rang before I knew it and I was trying to escape that class as fast as possible, before I said anything or blurted anything I would regret.

I didn't look at Edward the rest of the period and I felt like I was right back to where I had started. I went back to the avoiding game, slipping away when I saw him in the halls, running to my car while he was in the parking, but of course he caught up anyways and I pretended to not see him running towards me. He still approached me.

"Bella tell me what I did." His voice was pleading and even thought it had nothing to do with love, the baby made me feel all fuzzy, although this time it wasn't strong enough, and as I turned to face him, my lip were in a tight line and my eyes were narrowed with tears.

"You didn't do anything." I shook my head and looked at my shoes.

"What?" Poor boy must be definitely confused.

"That's exactly the problem, you'll never do anything." I muttered, and found, not looking at him made it much easier for me to get my idea's across.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not mine." I blurted.

"Yours?" He asked, seeming more confused than ever. I looked up at him, feeling a mistake in the making, but I couldn't 'not look' for that long. I wanted to see everything, to be able to read the emotions on his face.

"Just because I'm having your baby doesn't all of a sudden make you my boyfriend." I explained.

"You're right it doesn't."

"It doesn't." His words hurt more than they should have.

"I'm okay with that, but I don't think I can handle you being around." I admitted wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"I want to help out with my child Bella." He insisted.

"I don't."

"That's not fair." He frowned.

"I have to get home now." I shook my head, and continued to my car. He through his hands up in frustration and I pretended not to notice.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think ? Any comments on Edward wanting in on the childs life? review! please and thank you :]**


	12. People

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took just a bit longer, the holidays have me busy like crazy, but i promise it will be all fast updates after the holidays. :] **

**Thank you reviewers! and if i haven't answered one of your questions or suggestions, im truly sorry, i promise im not ignoring you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia. **

* * *

The next 2 days I did a lot of avoiding. I was getting quite good at it. Maybe after I pop this baby out, I can become some kind of secret spy.

_Dear Isabella,_

_We think not. _

_**Secret Service. **_

The days past quickly as I tried to keep on the down low, avoiding crowded places, and staying in small sheltered areas. It was only as easy as I made it, I tried not think of Edward or where he might be, I tried to think about if I finished all my homework, and what time my doctors appointment would be like tomorrow. I may have looked strange, just walking into the bathroom, with a look of wonder on my face. Another distraction, my cell phone. It was going off like crazy, with text messages from Alice. Most of the text messages were non sense, and stuff that I couldn't even understand, but it earned a few giggles from me, actually a lot of giggles. That Alice is a sneaky one. And then the day was over, with the last bell, and the greatness of being pregnant, got Katherine to write me a note excusing me from P.E. Meaning I was first out now, ready to run to Alice's car today. I ran through the parking lot, getting so close to Alice's car.

"Bella." The voice warned and arms wrapped around my waste stopping my fast pace to the car that was just a few feet away from me now.

"Hmph." I whimpered, and was captured in his arms, that were wrapped around me ever so tight.

"Your avoiding me." It was a statement, and I couldn't look at his face, so I just stared at his chest, which wasn't helping at all, but it was better than his face.

"Bella." His voice warned again, and the baby bump pressed against him was making me feel awkward.

"Yes Edward." I blurted annoyed, with all his warnings. And looked up at his face, that was staring down at me, only inches away. His eyes looked a bit brighter from here, and the frown set on his lips made me frown in response.

"What?" I frowned in a small voice.

"I know you are avoiding me." He stated, in a quiet voice, that was only necessary because w e were so close.

"No I'm not." I blushed, giving myself away.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Did you stop me so you could insult me?"

"No." He shook his head, just the slightest smile on his lips.

"I stopped you because I don't like it when you avoid me." He almost cooed looking at me so innocently, making me melt in his arms. Immediately, after my daze, I knew what he was doing, and I slapped his chest.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"But seriously Bella, I don't like this whole avoid Edward thing. I am the father of the baby, and most of the time admitting to that is a good thing, but to you?" Edward rambled, and aside form it being cute, it was making me bubble with annoyance.

"I don't want the school's whore, to be my fathers baby." I blurted out, feeling slightly bad at how I had worded that. His eyes widened in shock, and the bright green dimmed just enough for me to notice.

"I'm a whore?" He asked, quite seriously.

"I didn't mean it-" I'm pretty sure I meant it. "Okay maybe I did but-"

"Okay." He nodded, like he was accepting the idea.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Could the whore at least be your friend? " He studded my expression carefully.

"Well yeah, he could." I answered.

"Then please just let me be your friend, you can pretend someone else is the father, but let me be the friend and help." He pleaded, and I wouldn't be too surprised if he got down on his knees. But so he wouldn't, I replied quickly.

"Okay, okay." I tapped my hands on his chest.

"Thank you Bella." His eyes were sparkling now, and I felt proud that I was the reason. Well not me literally but my actions.

"I hear you have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

"Who told you that?" I was going to kill Mary Alice.

"Someone." He hinted, and rolled my eyes.

"Yes I do."

"Could a friend come along?" He tilted his head as he asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Thank you." And before I could even get my head around what he was leaning forward for, his lips gently touched my forehead, so soft and sweet. I felt the heat in my cheeks, and the loud beating of my heart in my throat. Even Edward himself froze once he did it, and we were now too aware his arms were still wrapped tightly around me, and people were staring as they walked by. We both jumped away from each other.

"Yeah." I mumbled, feeling for my charm bracelet on my arms.

"Er.. See you tomorrow." He nodded, and turned on his heel, walking in the other direction. I watched of course, still in shock a kiss from Edward Masen could be so sweet. I watched him cross the lot to where Jasper was standing, and they talked for a while before Alice attacked me .

"I saw everything!" She squealed, and Tommy was walking slowly behind her, looking at me apologetic.

"You saw nothing." I hummed looking away from her little body wrapped around mine.

"Whatever, I saw him kiss your forehead." She smiled so wide, I didn't think it was possible, I could only smile in response.

"See!" She pointed at my smile and I blushed.

"It's the baby." I mumbled.

"The baby my ass!" She giggled.

"Oh shut up and take us home." I laughed.

* * *

_Dear Bella, _

_you are much too excited for a doctors appointment. Its absolutely insane. _

_You scare us to a point we didn't even know possible. Please stop. Not even Mary Alice, Bella, not even Mary Alice. _

_Suggestion: Sit still. _

**Love, **

**Warning and Worried INC. **

The whole time at the doctors, I was stealing glances at Edward who was sitting there, his face completely calm, and sometimes he would whisper something to Katherine and they would talk for a quick minute. Even at times when I was embarrassed and wished Edward hadn't of come, he looked completely calm and at peace. While I blushed furiously. It was already awkward with him here, I didn't know what to say to him, like 'thanks for coming to your unborn child's doctor's appointment.' That didn't sound too swell, and I didn't know what he wanted to hear either, but whatever the doctor said I guess was enough. At the moment Edward was sitting his head leaning against the wall, as he stared up at the ceiling

"You okay?" I asked, speaking to him for the first time this hour.

"Hm?"

"You look bored." I noted.

"No, just tired." He sighed, his green eyes looking directly into mine.

"You had to get up pretty early." I said lamely, wishing Alice and Katherine would come back into the room any minute now. They were taking too long in the restroom.

"Yeah, plus make up a lame excuse as to why I was up so early." He explained running his hand through his hair. It clicked, his parents didn't know, and I don't know why I expected they did.

"They don't know." I said more to myself.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell them." He sighed deeply, I couldn't reply. Telling my parents was close to impossible, and their reaction was not something I wanted to re-live again. The way they yelled the way they looked at me. The memory made the temperature in the room drop, along with my heart.

"You alright?" Edward was staring at me, his green eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah." I scratched my arm nervously. "When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't think I want to." He looked at the ground.

"I didn't want to tell my parents either." I laughed, no humor included. He just studied the floor.

"You are going to tell them right?" I bit my lip watching him carefully. He didn't move. I waited patiently, thinking he was trying to word the right answer, or thinking about what he should say. Maybe even how he would do it. But nothing, no answer. Just silence.

"You're not going to tell them?" Oh how I hoped I was wrong…. Again silence.

"Edward!" I yelled, getting up from the doctors bed, with just a little trouble but landing on my feet.

"I cant tell them!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes you can!" I scoffed.

"You don't understand." He muttered, and I could hardly contain the anger that bubbled with in me.

"I. don't. understand?" I said through my teethe, he didn't bother to look up at me. "Excuse me?"

"You guys are always fighting." Alice said coming into the room by her self. She was looking at me expectantly, but I just crossed y arms over my chest and sighed.

"I hate him." I spat.

"You're not my favorite person in the world either." Edward raised his head to growl at me.

"You have no sense."

"You're so stubborn."

"You make me sick." I growled.

"That's the baby." He glared at me.

"Stop!" Alice yelled, glaring at both of us. "Seriously, just stop."

"Get out!" I blurted, pointing at the door.

"My pleasure." He got up from his seat and walked right out the door. Just like that, he stood from his seat, opened the door and walked right out. I stared in surprise. He was that quick to leave ? He really didn't want to be here. Why did he ask, why does he even pretend to care, and why does the image of him walking out the door scare me so much, I'm shaking? Why is it repeating in my head? Why do I feel like I cant breathe and the world is about to come to an end, any minute. Is it possible to collapse into coma still, and still keep the baby safe.

"What the hell?" I faintly heard Alice's voice, as I stared at the door, hoping any moment he would come back in. The tears had already began to form, at the beginning of the argument, and now they showed no shame as they ran furiously down my cheek. I know Edward was stressed, but the mood had changed in just a second, just a fast second, everything had changed. I could be so angry at him, I could be so mad at him, so quickly. If their was nothing stopping me, then I let my feelings be.

"I don't know." I sighed a shaky sigh, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Bella." Alice sighed sadly.

"What the hell am I going to do. Edward.. He." I was interrupted by my own sobs. I heard the door open, and I hoped it wasn't the doctor, I prayed it wasn't Tommy. I wished it would be Edward. No matter how hard I wanted to deny it, I did, I wanted him to be here, I wanted him to stay with me, and endure all of it. Everything.

"Sorry." I heard his velvet voice almost whisper, and my head snapped up to the door way, where Edward stood looking apologetic, while Tommy had his hand on Edward's back. I could feel my eyes wide with surprise, but the sadness never left them.

"I don't really hate you." I sniffed.

"I didn't mean anything I said." He sighed sadly.

"Can we sit down and be civilized for just a few more minutes." Alice begged. I looked over at Edward who had already been staring at me, both of us questioning our behavior.

"Yeah." We both finally nodded, and I could hear Tommy sigh with relief.

* * *

I curled up on my side of the couch, my legs set criss-cross, and my hands gripping the blanket that should be around me but sits in my lap instead. Alice next to me, curled up on her side, her head resting on the arm of the couch, as we watched the movie her mom had 'went through hell and back' getting. Katherine wanted to see it herself, but she had work to do. I don't know how she does it, but after that simple doctors appointment I was drained. Every part of my body just wanted to lay down, and sleep.

"Are you ever going to get along with Edward Masen?" Alice asked, her eyes never leaving the TV screen. His name definitely woke me up, and the memory of this morning made me frown.

"I don't know." I answered, hearing my own dead voice for the first time in about 2 hours.

"You both get so.. worked up over one another." Alice's eyes, this time, were on me, but I looked away, not wanting to spill emotions at the moment.

"Things will go back to normal once his baby is out of me." I sighed, and shifted on the couch, putting the blanket completely over my lap.

"What does that even mean?" I could see her throw her hands up in the air from the corner of my eye.

"I just act like this now, because I'm pregnant with his baby." I explained this to myself many, many times before. Yet it didn't sound too convincing.

"How long will you be living with that theory?" Alice's voice told me she didn't buy it.

"About 6 more months." I said casually earning a hit with a pillow from Alice. I turned to glare at her, and her face was showing nothing but amusement.

"I'm glad you find that funny." I glared.

"You're ridiculous Bells."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV. Maybe I was ridiculous, but I liked my theory more than any other I have thought of. And right now it calms me just the slightest, to where I am able to fall asleep at night.

"By the way, Jacob Black called." Alice said nonchalant. "Maybe you should date him."

"What did he want? And maybe you should shut up."

"He just wanted to talk. I don't appreciate you're insults Bella."

"I don't appreciate your ridiculous suggestions Alice."

"Its not ridiculous." Alice smiled.

"Please Alice, I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to watch TV." I cried.

"Sorry, sorry." She put her hands up in surrender and turned back to watch the TV. I don't even know what were watching but it wasn't really capturing my interest, but I made it seem so , just so I wouldn't have to deal with Alice's ridiculousness.

"You know Edward-"

"Alice" I groaned cutting her off.

_Dear Bella, _

_You're watching TV.. How exciting. Shouldn't you be doing something reckless, and teenage like, something exciting and slightly stupid, something weird but somehow cool? Shouldn't you be doing things you know you shouldn't be doing, like- Wait.. We always seem to forget you're pregnant. The closest thing to dangerous, or anything we listed above, in your case would be a trampoline. We cant even insult you, that's how bad we feel for you._

_**Sucks, **_

_**NATIONAL TEENAGER WAKE UP CALL ASSOCIATION. **_

* * *

**_A/N: So this chapter was very important on Edward and Bella's relationship and the stress level that is building. I think this chapter is the beginning of Edward and Bella's problems together. Any thoughts on their attitudes/behavior? I know some of it, is kind of sudden but its the best way i could put the meaning together in this chapter ya know? Well i hope you like and tell me what you think :] Also GabzR threw out a suggestion i was thinking about going for but im still not sure if i should,(some of you are probably like 'wtf is she talking about?' but you'll see). Any who, i'm defiantly thinking about an EPOV somewhere in here. :] _**


	13. Meet & Greet

_**A/N: Well this chapter is long and i stayed up really late trying to finish it for everyone, i really hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing for more, telling me what you think and LUNCHBOX LOVER if you're reading this, i just want to thank you, very much, for you're kind words on my other story and this one :] yes i am writing a story called Edward's Heart, but dont worry Candy will still be updating regularly which is always every three or four days maybe i'll start up dating every two. So yes, keep reviewing and if you have the time check out Edward's Heart, that im still not sure if i'll keep writing but we'll see. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia. _**

"What about Ralf?" Alice looked above the baby book she was investigating, so intensely. I just had to roll my eyes at her dramatic ways.

"I told you I don't even want to think about naming the thing." I grabbed the book out of her hands and put it back on the shelf, where it belonged.

"You know, I think that was you somehow being excited." She put her finger on her lip as if she were in deep thought. Her dark blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath, earning a musical laugh from her.

"Can we just get what we were looking for." I smiled slightly.

"Yes we may." Alice giggled. The book store wasn't filled today, nor was it empty, but as it usually is on a Monday. I would know, I think I was one of the little people who know this book store even exists.

It was cozy, and warm inside, filled with millions of books. Yes I would say this is one of my favorite places, except if I'm with Mary Alice who cant seem to stay away from anything baby related like I asked.

Its not like the baby bump was growing everyday, and I was just getting fatter and now you could almost completely see it under my shirt.

I remember we use always get those plastic dolls for Christmas, and I would beg and beg and beg for one. Alice and I use to get all the kinds we want, from all over the world, and we would play house and treat those plastic things with so much care.

I remember crying for hours when Alice had accidentally spilled fruit punch on my dollies dress. Why the hell did we want those? If I saw one this exact moment I would probably burn it.

_Dear Bella, _

_Please, we know you are going through a difficult time in your life, and you feel the need to put everything just a few feet away from you in danger, but we beg of you. Please do no not burn any dolls in the process Ms. Swan. We would like to make note we are absolutely terrified of you, and wont be mailing you ever again. It wasn't of us to send mail of to the mailing list, but we over heard your threat and we can no longer just sit and let you verbally abuse us. Maybe you're unsatisfied with your real baby, but these little girls want there plastic dolls. Damn it. _

_**Thank you for your time, **_

_**Dolly Administration **_

This whole hour we have been at the bookstore Alice has been harassing me with baby names, and I just couldn't take it anymore, if it was truly up to me we wont be naming it at all, it can just go by unknown. I would keep that to myself, if I didn't want Alice to murder me in my sleep.

"What about Jacob!" Alice squealed.

"No!" I hissed, she didn't even have a book in her hand this time, it was just all in her mind.

"Oh come on thinking of names is not that bad." Alice rolled her eyes.

"When you're the one carrying the things it is!" I pinched her.

"Ow! Its not a thing for the last time it's a baby!" She pinched me back.

"Alice's I'll report you for abuse of the young and pregnant." I glared, stopping our walking in front of a large science fiction shelf.

"I'll report you for unborn child abuse!" She narrowed her eyes.

"You cant do that." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen Tyra!?" She threw her hands up in the air bewildered. Her face went blank and almost panic like, it scared the living crap out of me, and I froze along with her.

"Edward." She mumbled and I unfroze giving her the death glare.

"If you think I'm naming my child after Edward you're-" She cut me off..

"No, no, Edwards here." She grabbed my hand and speed walked to the other end of the direction, pulling me behind a shelf as we peaked over it. Looking a lot like idiots if you ask me.

"What is _he _doing here?" I swore I almost growled.

"I told him not to come." Alice mumbled and I wasn't sure if she was speaking to me or herself.

"You told him I was here." I glared at her.

"Kind of." She bit her lips but kept hr eyes peaking over the book shelf. I didn't even dare look over there.

"He's alone." She noted, and for whatever reason that lightened my mood.

"He's by the baby books!" Alice gasped and put my hand around her mouth, she was talking much to loud. I turned to peak over the book shelf and he was indeed standing in the baby book section, his eyes searching for something. Why was he getting a baby book.

"You have to go talk to him." Alice ordered, and I was unable to stop looking away from him as he searched through the shelves.

"Are you sure he's not looking for the pornography shelves?" I mumbled under m breathe.

"You must go to speak to him." Alice began to push me from our cozy hiding spot.

"No, no, no." I whispered slapping away her hands.

"No one has to do anything." I hissed under my breathe. Alice yelped startling me, and I jumped about 5 ft off the ground.

"Alice!" I put my hand over my heart.

"Look!" She covered her mouth to muffle her scream. I turned to peak back over the book shelf at Edward in the baby section, and someone else was there with him, I couldn't see who, but he was big, not bigger then Edward, but big enough, he had long hair much like Jacob,

Oh god.

It was Jacob, standing there an inch from Edward., and they didn't even realize it. Why was this happening to me today, I wish I just hadn't happened to be here today, why did we need to find a cook book today of all days!/ We could have waited, we can still leave right? We can still stroll out of here.

My eyes darted to the exit, and I was ready to dash towards it, of course Alice followed my gaze and gripped on to my sleeve. I was definitely bubbling with annoyance, and I couldn't understand why I just couldn't walk away and pretend I was never here. It made absolute sense to me no.

"Watch." Alice demanded turning my head to peak over the shelf again, as the two of them stared at the shelves still not acknowledging each others presence.

"I cant do it-" I was about to look away.

"Watch it!" Alice shushed me.

"Abuse." I muttered as I stared back over where Edward and Jacob were standing.

"This horrible." I groaned quietly as I watched them intensely, still standing there staring at the books, not even realizing they were standing right next to each other, just inches from touching, or bumping.

"But quite the thrill." Alice said dazed still staring, I slapped her arm.

"Abuse." She muttered, and if I wasn't staring intently at Edward and Jacob standing side by side just inches apart, I would have rolled my eyes.

But she was right, it wasn't exhilarating, or _fun _to watch, it was one of those things you just couldn't look away from, like waiting for two hungry lions to attack, or fight to the death, or like trying to look away from a car crash on the freeway. It was horrid, and I don't know how I was suppose to deal with this. My heart was beating crazy in my chest, my head felt heavier, and I could feel my palms begin to sweat. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be looking, this in no way was healthy for me nor the baby.

_Isabella, _

_Whoa! Buddy! You okay there ? You look a little paler than usual, Ms. Albino. You need some water or something, because we'll gladly send a pack to you if you want although, we are positively sure it wont get to you till a few days or so. Are you falling over? _

_Yeah you're falling over. _

_**EMOTIONAL HYGIENE SOCIETY **_

The dizziness swept in and just like that blackness was winning, and I was falling.

"The baby." I felt the words escape my lips ever so softly, and then everything went completely black.

* * *

"Bella!" A chirpy voice called calmly and its as if I was on a boat rocking back an forth just floating, it was kind of making me nauseated.

"Stop the boat." I tried to call out but my voice was far way.

"Bella!" he voice chirped louder, and there was a sharp pinch to my face, and my eyes opened wide.

"What the hell!" I barked, feeling completely confused and tired. "Did you just slap me?"

"Bella you fainted" Alice shook me once more like she was trying to get the devil out of me.

"And I'm awake!" I groaned and felt for Alice hands to push off of me. I immediately sat up with worry I didn't even know I had.

"The baby." I gasped feeling the baby bump, my fingers moving around it.

"Is okay, you're fine. Just stop flipping out." Alice breathed. I sighed in relief, as I looked around the room, and no longer was I surrounded by shelves and shelves of books, I saw a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, and it wasn't Alice's Christmas tree, it was much bigger, and was decorated elegantly with just white lights wrapped around it, rather than the messy rainbow and miss match ordainments we put on Alice's Christmas tree, but I still had great respect for Alice's Christmas tree.

Not only was the Christmas tree different but the whole damn room was different. There was a beautiful fire place built into the wall, and I obviously could tell I was not in Alice's house.

"Did you're mom redecorate again?" I turned back to Alice, my head tilted and my face showing nothing but pure confusion, and my hand absentminded found its way to my baby bump.

"You're at my house." The velvet voice came up from behind me and Alice's face become apologetic, I was absolutely startled by the voice.

"Satan." I breathed my eyes wide eyed as he came from behind me carrying a tray of tea, and placing on the glass coffee table in front of me.

"What?!" I looked at Alice and then at Edward.

"You fainted and you got the attention of the whole store… and he insisted, plus I couldn't carry you by my self." Alice rambled looking at Edward and then at me.

"Jacob." I gasped. Where had he gone?

"He carried you to the car, but he didn't want to be near Satan. They were glaring and growling." Alice explained, and when I looked over at Edward I couldn't tell if he was hurt or confused, but his green eyes were dim.

"Why am I Satan?" He looked at the both of us bewildered.

"I need to call Jacob," I ignored his question and I could have sworn I saw his eyes dim just a little more. Before I could do any of what was running through my mind, the sound of someone coming down stairs was heard and everyone turned to the sound.

_We are glad to present the ever so beautiful, green eyed angel, all the way from the windy city Chicago, looking just a day over 31, wearing her light jeans and green t-shirt. Mrs. Elizabeth Masen, of the Masen family! _

_That will be $5.00 _

_**Grand Entrance Producers. **_

There smiling wide and motherly at her new company was what I assumed was Elizabeth Masen looking almost identical to her son. Even the strange bronze colored hair was identical, but of course hers was much, much more long, hanging by her waste, and neatly pulled back.

"Hello." He green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Hey mom." Edward turned to greet her, she nodded with a glowing smile.

"I think I would like a proper introduction now that my guessed is awake." She teased and winked at me, I couldn't stop staring, she was beautiful.

"I'm Bella." I choked out after Alice nudged me for not replying.

"I hear about your mishap at the bookstore, and you shouldn't be faintin' like that." Elizabeth's face was concerned as she walked past Edward and sat right by me her eyes on my baby bump, but unlike many people it wasn't a look of disgust.

My eyes went to Edward and he was just staring at the baby bump like his mom.

It must run in the family because both her and Edward give unexpected gestures.

Elizabeth reached out and gently touched the baby bump, and my heart practically beat right out of my chest. She just met me, and plus I was a pregnant teen!

"I was just a little stressed." I replied shakily, and she looked up at me her eyes still filled with concern.

"I can only imagine." She patted my bump gently and removed her hand.

"Edward talks about you a lot, I'm so glad I can finally meet you." She smiled warmly at me.

"You too Alice." Elizabeth leaned over and touched Alice's knee.

"Alright, well I better be off to the grocery store." Elizabeth raised her self off the couch and walked over to Edward who looked a bit uncomfortable leaning against the wall, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." He murmured to her and with one last smile she was gone to the grocery store leaving my absolutely speechless, I thought I would fain again.

"Well she's nice." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what's in her medicine cabinet." Edward shrugged.

"How is _she_ you're mother?" I choked out, pointing at the door incredulously.

"HA HA." He said dryly.

"Now now." Alice warned us putting her hands out.

"You talk about me a lot?" I asked getting my last final random thought out.

"My mom made you special tea, its suppose to help with the _scattered thoughts._" He emphasized and I simply glared at him.

"Remember civilized." Alice warned.

"So What's up with that Jacob fellow?" Edward raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall.

"He's-" I cut Alice off.

"He's my boyfriend." I grimaced, and felt Alice eyes on me, probably surprised or glaring it didn't matter I didn't look, because I was studying Edward's expression as it darkened.

"What's he got to do with my kid?" Edward glared.

"You mean the kid you have decided to not tell your parents about?" I mocked his tone.

"Civilized." Alice whispered, but we ignored the little comment.

"I just meant it was not something I look forward to doing." Edward sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever. Jacob wanted to help me, and he loves me." I crossed my arms across my chest probably looking more stubborn than ever, but I didn't car. I heard Alice's mouth open to say something but Edward cut her off.

"I wanted to help!" He looked at me bewildered.

"Settle down." Alice raised her voice, and both Edward and I settled as she asked, never softening out glares.

"We sure do fight a lot for _friends._" Edward glared.

"I'm rethinking that whole _friend_ situation." I spat.

"All right we're leaving. Thanks for the tea and shelter Edward. You're a real life saver buddy." Alice smiled pulling on her coat and throwing me mine.

She grabbed my hadn't and practically dragged me out of the house so Edward an I couldn't exchange more insults. It was absolutely freezing out side and as the coldness hit my cheeks making them tingle, I felt just a bit of relief, and I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

It made me so angry he could get to me using the simplest words, saying things that are annoying, just to tick me off. Its like he was built to destroy me, to make me cry and I had to go and make the mistake of letting him have sex with me.

I'm smarter than that! I know I am, I could have said no and he probably would have backed off and I probably wouldn't be in this situation and I could go on with my life like nothing ever happened.

"Since when did Jacob become your _boyfriend_?" Alice glared as we got into her car, and I looked back at his door to make sure he wasn't standing there listening or anything.

I hoped that was the reason I looked back, I couldn't quite understand my gesture but I stuck with the first thought. Alice was looking worried as she unlocked the door for both of us and we got in. I don't know how she dealt with me.

"Since I fainted and Edward brought me home Alice." I sighed.

"I don't-" I cut her off.

"You were the one who told me to do it, you said I should do it. So when I get home and call him its official." I rambled, getting out my final thoughts making them official.

"Whatever makes you happy Bells." Alice sighed and patted my shoulder, I looked over at her apologetically. I had been being just a little too rude to her today, and I wouldn't be surprised if her feelings were hurt, I know mine would.

She was the one who had to deal with me 24/7 and she still hadn't left me or anything. If I had anyone it was Alice, and shouldn't I just be at least grateful for that, and let myself just a take an inch of stress off my shoulders.

"You know I love you right?" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah I know." She smiled. " Even thought you abuse me"

"I'm sorry I'm being mean." I frowned.

"Its okay, you're not being mean, you're just trying to deal with everything. I get it." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks Ally." I smiled a nice full smile.

"Plus." She said as she turned to back up out of the Masen driveway.

"You'll have to go through the same thing when I'm pregnant with Jasper's baby."

"Alice!" I groaned. "Still with the Jasper thing! What about Tommy?"

"I was just kidding. I love Tommy I really do. You know that." Her eyes focused on the road as she said this.

"I know." I nodded eyeing her carefully.

**_A/N: I didnt get as many reviews last chapter, i hope im not losing you guys. I'm trying to make the story move at a good pace and i wonder if i'm going too slow, but i think this was too all the reviewers who suggested Jacob and Bella get together to see how Edward reacts. i hope you all enjoyed it and tell me what you think :] Any favorite parts, or any comments on Elizabeth Masen Edward's mother? go ahead share with me :]_**


	14. Friends

**_A/N: OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS ONE FAST UPDATE! That i hope you enjoy! Thank you, thank you for all of you're reviews, that were one of the reasons for this really fast update! i got alot of really good comments and i would like to give a special thanks to BugsMama07, for her consistent reviews on my story i really appreciate it, and that goes to all of you :] it really encourages me further and i love hearing what you all think so thank you very much. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry for Celia._ **

Being pregnant may suck, but being pregnant and at school is a whole different thing. A whole new blob of suck, and it happened every week for five days.

Not only was I coping with my new boyfriends thing, Jacob, who wanted to claim himself father of my baby and king of the world, but I had to deal with ignoring Edward for no reason in particular, _and _my English teacher going on and on about writing to strangers and a friendly letter 'format'.

There's a format for a 'friendly' letter? I took a few deep breaths and continued to tune into the lecture.

"That's why its so important! Now look here-" Never mind, tuning out. I tapped my fingers anxiously.

_Dear Bella, _

_We just want to say, we absolutely adore you're listening strategy. We're not going to lie, we question it but it seems to be working out for you quite well! Splendid. On our behalf we are honored to reward you with the Fantastic Listener Award. _

_Only you Ms. Swan can listen so well ._

_**Love **_

_**A Group Full Of Sarcastic People. **_

"Emmett!" The teacher's eyes stared directly behind me bewildered, and I froze because for a second I thought he said Bella and that he was staring at me.

"What!" Emmett's booming voice filled the room, and I flinched at the sound feeling as if he was directly in my ear. I fought back the urge to turn and punch him in the face.

"Please take the empty seat next to Bella, you and Tyler seem to be having quite the chat back there." The teacher sighed, looking at Emmett pleadingly. With a big audible sigh the drama queen moved to the empty seat next to me, and I cursed my partner for being absent today.

"There." Emmett said stubbornly once he was sitting next to me, I squeezed my eyes shut with pure annoyance, and opened them back up with a sigh, and the teacher decided his lecture was pointless, and that he might need to just shut up again.

"Take out a pen and paper and start writing you're letters." He ordered. I started working like everyone else, and I stalled just a bit because Emmett was actually an interesting creature.

I remember Rosalie Hale, that fine beautiful young lady that had me running in CVS at 1 in the morning for a pregnancy test. I knew her for just a few months, and we were close but never really had the chance to be as close.

Alice never even met her, it was during the months she had gone to stay with her dad for 2 months, leaving me. Abandoning me. I think if Alice got the chance to meet Rosalie Hale she would be just slightly closer to Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother.

Sadly Rosalie has gone off to a boarding school, and for a wild moment while I glanced at Emmett from the corner of my eye, I wondered what would have happened if she had been pregnant.

I wondered if Emmett even still talks to her. I wonder if she's alright and if she's okay.

"Hey Bellster." Emmett to my surprise nudged me randomly, probably catching me staring at him from the corner of my eyes. The gesture made me almost jump startled but instead I stared almost curiously.

Did he not see me pregnant? Did he forget he was the most popular guy at school? I wonder.

"Hi." He repeated again staring right back at me a slight smile on his lips. He even looked huge sitting down, I made note to share this with Alice or the next person who talks to me that isn't Emmett.

"Hi." I choked out, shifting in my seat. I looked at the board then back at him.

_Dear Bella, _

_FABULOUS! IT ONLY TOOK YOU 1 MIN AND 4 SEC TO RESPOND! _

_You are absolutely amazing. We applaud you! _

_**Best wishes, **_

_**Everyday Time Keepers. **_

"You seem surprised." He titled his head.

"Didn't expect you to be talking to me." I admitted honestly.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, you're Emmett." I shrugged.

"And you're Bella." He shrugged mocking me. "I remember you, you were on of Rosalie's friends."

"Yeah." I eyed him.

"She told me how you helped her… and it looks as if you're in the same situation yourself." His eyes slipped to my baby bump, and I blushed of course, growing very uncomfortable.

So I didn't respond instead I just looked at my hands, that I was all of a sudden so curious about.

"You still talk to her?" I asked not making eye contact with him, just keeping my eyes glued to my hands. I felt a if I was in a job interview of some sort, it just made me nervous and antsy.

"Yep." He popped his P, and relaxed in his seat stretching, and making a loud grunting noise. What a jock.

"I give her a ring a ling on the telephono, every once in a while." He stretched and sighed. I couldn't help the giggle at his phrase for 'calling someone one' and his Spanish, it was hilarious, and honestly I wasn't just giggling. The silent laughter that filled me was absolutely insane, so I just let some of it be known by letting it bubble through my lips in giggles.

"What?" Emmett laughed, only because I was laughing.

"Nothing." As I opened my mouth to speak, it caused the rest of my laughter to just flow out freely, so that it was known to him, I was laughing pretty damn hard, and it felt amazing.

I hadn't laughed so hard in months, I hadn't felt so bubbly and light headed in so long! I longed to just sit and laugh, about absolutely ridiculous things.

"Are you laughing at me?" Emmett chuckled.

"No." I could hardly choke the word out as my laughter came to and I sighed satisfied, wiping a way a few tears that had slid down my cheek.

"How do you know my name?" My voice was still light from my laughter.

"Edward." He said simply and just the boys name alone made my heart skip a beat pathetically.

"Oh." My voice was small now. Lord knows what Edward must have aid about me.

"He didn't say anything bad." Emmett defended, putting his head up in surrender his brown eyes sparkling with honesty.

"Okay." I sighed content with knowing that, and Emmett saw it. Emmett was pretty cool I guess, I didn't think having a conversation with the huge guy would make me feel a little lighter, if anything I would think it would just annoy me to no point.

He was nice, he looked like a jock, or a persona trainer, and it was slightly intimidating, actually really intimidating but his words were nothing like that. He seemed nice enough.

What did he find enjoyable about being Satan's friend? The bell rang making me jump and Emmett laugh hysterically.

"You're alright Bella." Emmett chuckled packing up his stuff, as did I.

"Thanks?" I smiled, and put my back pack on. "See you around."

* * *

I entwined my hands together, and wrapped them around my baby bump, almost absentmindedly.

The halls seemed especially crowded as I walked them, they seemed filled with animals, I never realized how violent it was out here. People pushing, shoving with so much force, you would think this was a school filled with anger management students.

I didn't see anyone who was worth stopping and talking to as I walked to my locker, and I didn't take my hands off my baby bump. Well one it was just comfortable, and two, I knew everyone knew now, I mean you can see it. Its there. There's nothing to do about. I highly doubt there's some kid walking around school saying 'That Isabella girl is getting fat.'

If there is, that's sad. Some one should put them in the loop. I wondered idly who everyone thought was the father, that's something I only shared with Alice & Tommy, who wouldn't be ones to prance around spilling my business.

And I knew Edward definitely wasn't. Speaking of the devil, I hadn't seen him at all today, I hadn't even had to run into a Janitor's closet, it was thrilling. I had several bruises from where I had entered the closet with too much force, just hurting myself in the process.

I approached my locker thinking about my Bio homework and if Edward did it for that matter when I saw it. I stopped dead in my tracks, if I had something in my hands I would have dropped it, if I was running I would have tripped and fell, if I was talking I would have choked on my own saliva.

I stood a good few feet away from my locker just staring, thinking the bright red rose taped to it would disappear into thin air. It didn't, and I could feel my eyes widen, and my heart begin to beat that crazy way it shouldn't. I could only think of one person in their right mind to do something like this. Jacob.

I should have known, after that phone call only 2 nights ago, things were definitely weird. He not only was trying to get him scheduled into my every waking, breathing moment on this earth but he wanted to be the babies father.

I don't know what I want, but I love Jacob I really do, and even though I turn down Edward every chance I get, I still don't want something else. I confuse myself.

I walked faster toward the rose there taped on my locker, surprised no one in this cold school just snatched it as they walked by. As I got close I noticed a white note, stuck in between my locker, obviously put there.

I snatched the rose and note from its place, quickly opening it up. And the elegant script caught me off guard.

_Would you go to the movies with me Friday? _

_-Satan. _

My heart just about stopped, and I felt the little note slip out of my hands, and onto the floor. Its as if time stopped, and everyone around me disappeared, and now the rose in my hand had become something different.

Something more beautiful maybe? I looked at the rose like I had never seen one before, I held it like it was the most important thing in the world. It was this dang baby, it had to be, it absolutely had to be.

The baby had my heart swelling, and my eyes stinging with tears.

_Buzz._

A buzz in my back pocket, snapped me out of my disgustingly dreamy daze. I quickly pulled out my cell phone that was vibrating continuously.

Caller ID: Jacob.

I answered still looking at the rose in my hands.

"Jake." I answered, I know he could hear the smile in my voice.

"Hey Bells, you sound happy." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah." I giggled, feeling just a bit light headed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I bit my lip, trying to hold in another random giggle.

"Well I called to ask you about Friday." Jacob sighed.

"Friday?" I asked, and from somewhere in the hall I heard my name being called. I turned my body into that direction, but all I could see was some random chick I knew in like 1st grade.

I think her name is Myr- I cut myself off when I caught who had been behind her. He looked so sweet today, his hair still its usual bronze sexy mess, his lips in a slight smile, almost shy.

But today as Edward stood at the end of the hall staring at me, in those green bright eyes I didn't see lust, I didn't see hate, I didn't see annoyance, I saw something I wasn't even sure what to call, but it was there and it was bright in those emerald eyes that watched me.

"Bella?" Jacob asked on the phone, his voice slightly annoyed. I realized I had zoned out and missed everything he had said.

"Sorry Jake." I apologized, my voice even to me sounding off, still light. I didn't take my eyes off Edward, as he just stood there.

"I have plans on Friday." I almost whispered. And as if Edward heard me he shot me a crooked grin, making my knees week.

"_0h._With who?" Jacob's voice was surprised.

"Cant talk, teacher coming." I said quickly, flipping my phone shut and stuffing it in my pocket. Ungracefully as always.

My eyes hadn't left Edward's, and he hadn't moved from his spot at the end of the hall way. Was this some sick joke? Was he really asking me to go to the movies? I didn't know what to do at thi point.

Should I walk over, should I walk away? But for the moment we just stared at each other, my smile never once falling, and my cheeks burning. His smile stayed the absolute same just making me melt with every second of its presence.

_Isabella, _

_A rose, a beautiful, beautiful rose, left for a beautiful girl, to make her day shine with pure happiness. And that smile ! Oh that smile, a smile he would only truly strike you with to make you giggle like a giddy school girl. We think we're on to something. _

_**Love, **_

_**Young Romance Society**_

_Dear __Young Romance Society _

_You guys are absolutely hilarious. Thank you for the very entertaining jokes. Keep them coming. _

_**Love, **_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

"Thank you." I mouthed finally, after a few seconds.

"You're Welcome." He mouthed back, and winked. I almost fell over and died. I had to focus on my breathing, much more than anyone naturally should. The bell rang loud, making me realize much to my annoyance I was late to class, and so was Edward.

With just that, I walked to my class, in a hurry, giving Edward just one last glance, only to find he was walking in the opposite direction doing the same.

It was just surprise after surprise today wasn't it?

* * *

LUNCH.

Maybe it was because Alice would shut up, I was so nervous as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I couldn't figure out which boots so, I decided on the-" I cut her off.

"Maybe we should eat outside or something." I suggested, totally off topic.

"Okay. Sounds wonderful. I never knew you were the eat-outside-during-a-storm kind of person." Alice responded sarcastically, and I almost wanted to laugh but I was much too nervous.

"Ha." I laughed so dryly, I knew it was sad.

"What's up, you're all jumpy?" Alice's playfully teasing mode was turned off and replaced with concern.

"It's the baby nerves." I lied.

"Okay." I felt her eye me, as we stopped in front of the cafeteria doors. I hadn't told her about the rose, scared it would turn out to be some sick joke, or maybe he had changed his mind.

I had never doubted anything so much in my life. Even though I felt horrible keeping things from Alice I didn't want to go through the embarrassment if it was a joke or something.

I can tell her everything, but for now I think it should just be my secret and who ever witnessed Edward put the rose on my locker I guess. By now the school should be buzzing with rumors but I heard nothing so I guess them all to be oblivious.

Alice was smart enough to realize something was wrong with her best friend since birth, and even smarter to not question.

"Lets go." I sighed and pushed the cafeteria door open. Nothing out of the ordinary was in there, no clowns, no wild animals, just teenagers eating like they do all day everyday.

"Jesus you took forever." His velvet voice was right beside me, and being me I naturally jumped and almost vomited up all my nerves.

"Oh hey look its Satan." Alice grimaced in his direction, that I hadn't even looked.

"Hello Edward." I looked to where his voice had come from, and of course he was standing there with all his glory, just leaning against the wall.

"Are you stalking me?" I bit my lip, with only a little annoyance, mostly at myself for coming in here in the first place.

"Nice to see you too." He smiled ignoring my question. Our little chit chat already had people glancing in our direction.

"So about Friday.." He trailed off, and pushed him self off the wall.

"What is he talking about?" Alice tugged on my arm, and I glanced at her before looking Edward straight in his perfect emerald orbs.

"You must be joking." I scoffed.

"I'm not joking Isabella." His voice was like a caress to my name.

"But you must!" I insisted.

"What?!" Alice looked between the two of us, looking absolutely confused.

"Please Bella, I promise it is not a joke." He looked so sincere, so honest it had me speechless.

"If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you were asking me on a date." I shook my head.

"You don't _'know me so well_" He scoffed. "Plus we're _friends_ right? Friends can go to the movies with friends."

"I don't think so." I shook my head, and I could see Alice from the corner of my eye freeze with surprise, and I already was filled with guilt for telling her now that knew he wasn't joking. I was going to turn, I was going to walk away, and I was going to try and forget this ever happened.

"Bella I'll get on my knees." He said suddenly, and I was very quick to protest throwing threats at him, and calling him names.

"I'll do it." He was teasing me now, as he slowly began to kneel, and get down on two knees.

"Edward!" I hissed as he kneeled in front of me.

"Bella please!" He yelled holding his hands in front of him, of course everyone was staring now, watching Edward Masen beg on his knees. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"OH BELLA!" He yelled dramatically.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I whispered to myself frantically.

"I really want to take you! I really want to! Please Bella, just this once I promise, I, Edward Masen, you're sex slav-" I put my hand on his mouth quickly to stop him.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled. "Okay." I giggled only just a little, and his face lighted up, his bright eyes a few shades brighter and his smile wide beneath my hand, that I removed once he was silent. He got up from his knees.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Pick you up at 8."

"You're absolutely crazy." I laughed shaking my head at him.

**_A/N: Now, about Jacob, i know alot of you think Bella is being mean BUT i promise i have a reason for this and it will all be fixed some how just keep reading :] Anyways, there is some Major EdwardxBella in this chapter, and i loveeee to hear what you guys think, and maybe why the hell he all of a sudden did this? Did i surprise you? And what about Emmett and Bella's bonding? Go on tell me what you think ! :]_**


	15. Phone Calls

**_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took longer, i have been a slacker but im picking it back up i promise. _**

**_also thank you to the reviewers who made this chapter and every other chapter very exciting to write :] _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia._**

He was slick, I guess. Or sweet, I would much rather go with slick at the moment, because the thought of him being sweet mixed with the picture of his pleading green eyes and his messy bronze hair was just plain unhealthy.

"You have a date with Edward tomorrow!" Alice squealed almost a million times on our way home, and I just gave up on refusing it was a date, she obviously wasn't listening.

"Oh! What are you going to wear!" Alice's voice squeaked in horror, making me think she was about to swerve into a tree or something.

"Would you chill please." I sighed deeply, putting my head between my hands in annoyance.

"You know you're excited." Alice scoffed. I lifted my head and looked out my window biting my lip, or biting away a smile.

"No." I simply refused to let anyone know I was smiling about this.

"Yes." Alice mocked my tone.

"Shut up!" I laughed giving me away, and of course my always famous blush.

"Ha! I win!" Alice took her hands off the steering will to throw them in the air.

"You are not killing us today!" I hissed, grabbing her hands and putting them on the steering wheel. Her excitement scared me to death.

"I have this royal blue blouse, that's going to look amazing on you!" She chirped.

"Yay." I said sarcastically, only making Alice giggle.

_Dear Bella,_

_You being absolutely unexcited is amazingly entertaining, what do you think she's going to dress you in? How do you think you will get along with Edward? Why did he even ask you on a date? Where is your phone charger? _

_The questions start here as the suspicion builds! _

**The Suspicion Builders **

* * *

Rocky was on.

And I was amazed, interested, and in love with the movie, just 20 minutes in. Of course I also loved the fact it was keeping Alice quite, as she seemed to be just as enthralled with the movie as I was.

Alice had been harassing me with shopping trip ideas and gift ideas the whole day after Edward had asked me to the movies. Just as I thought his name, butterflies went right through me, pathetically.

I was going to have a talk to this baby once I pop it out. I cant have it being a daddy's child. It already loves its father, that much I want to deny and can tell. The way the little thing has me acting is ridiculous.

"Bella?" Alice's whisper like voice, was enough to tell me something was wrong. It wasn't squeaky, and it wasn't rushed, it was just a normal question.

My eyes instantly searched for hers, as she looked up at me, her dark blue eyes dim, almost sad as she sat beside me her legs curled up in front of her.

"Yes." My voice sounded much like hers on accident, I couldn't help but feel just a little sad at whatever she was sad about.

"Do you like Edward?" Alice mouthed tried to twitch up in some kind of smile but instead it just ended in a frown.

"No." I replied quickly, not sure what I was in a rush for. "Why?" I touched her shoulder, right before she turned away to watch he movie again and this time, I could see her watery dark blue eyes, that frightened me. "Alice."

I turned my whole body to her, putting my arm around her. My eyes searched in a panicked while her deep blue eyes just filled with tears.

"Its nothing." She whispered and tried to turn away but I didn't let her. I didn't even know what she was crying about, but it made me want to cry, I could feel the lump in my throat.

"Alice, please tell me." I begged, seeing there was no way threatening violence would help this situation, even if it was a joke.

"I shouldn't have said anything." She quickly rushed out as a few tears ran down her cheek, breaking my heart.

"Tell me." I held my arm tighter around her little body.

"Do you love the baby?" Alice asked instead of telling me what was bothering her. Before I could say anything about her changing the subject, the question hit me like a ton of bricks.

Did I love the baby? Did I love the little devil child that was growing inside me, I hadn't even thought about it had I? surely I would have to figure out some time right? What was a child you didn't love? Does that even happen?

Alice probably saw my panicked expression because she patted my hand gently.

"Its okay, I'll tell you what I was thinking." Alice's voice had gone some what back to normal.

The phone rang, making us both jump startled. Alice jumped off the couch, and walked over to the phone on the kitchen counter, I let my mind wonder idly what the hell she was thinking about that had made her to sad, but once my eyes focused back on Rocky, I was lost again, watching in amazement as Alice's voice in the kitchen just became a low murmur.

How is it I never saw Rocky? What was I waiting for? This movie had to be one of the best things I have ever seen in my life.

Especially watching Rocky and Adrian interact with each other, it warmed my heart how perfect they were for each other.

Plus watching Rocky with out his shirt was not bad either.

I almost wanted to scream to Alice, and tell her she was missing the movie but instead I stayed quite, letting Alice talk on the phone to who ever.

After what seemed like half the movie Alice came back to sit next to me, but I was far to deep in the movie by now to look over at her, so I used my voice instead.

"Who was it?" I asked my voice sounding off somewhere else.

"Edward." She answered casually, but that was enough to snap me out of the movie and look at her bewildered. I almost jumped off the couch.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" Came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

_Mrs. Swan, _

_Your word vomit still has us deeply concerned, do you not care that you are affecting and possibly spreading your awful disease! Do you not care about the young lives around you at all! Are you just going to keep walking around vomiting words you don't mean to say! You cant its impossible, its crazy, its DANGEROUS! _

**Sincerely, **

**ADVICE FOR DUMMIES CLINIC. **

_Bella? _

_Did you hear that? _

_Let us replay that for you. _

"_Why didn't you let me talk to him?"_

_Maybe a little slower now. _

"_Why….didn't…… you… let... Me … Talk…. To…. Him?"_

_Did you hear it? _

_How about a little faster maybe? _

"_whydidntyouletmetalktohim?" _

_Well good luck explaining that,_

_Hope you heard. _

_**ISNTANT REPLAY INC. **_

"What?" Alice's face brightened, and her mouth formed the widest smile I have ever seen, I didn't even dare repeat it.

"Bella.." Alice warned teasingly, her face glowing.

"Did you just get mad because I didn't let you talk to Edward?" Alice eyed me suspiciously, her mouth still in that wide smile.

"No." It came out in a whisper.

"Yes you did." Alice nodded slowly.

"No. I didn't." I gulped.

"You were angry you didn't get to talk to him huh?"

"No?"

"Then why Bella?"

"Because… I don't .. know." I tried to find a reason but nothing was coming up.

"Maybe because you wanted to talk to him." Alice suggested evilly, still teasing me with her wide grin.

"No." I almost yelled, instantly a the words left her mouth.

"Mhmm." She wasn't convinced.

"You know I don't have to explain anything to you." I scoffed folding my arms in front of me.

"Yeah you do, I'm your best friend." She smiled nonchalant.

"I don't care he called.. I just wished you told me it was him calling." I tried to wipe up my spill.

"That's because it wasn't." Alice smiled.

"Jerk." I gasped.

"You seemed pretty excited by the thought though." Alice laughed.

"Jerk." I repeated looking back at the TV, but couldn't help the smile that made its way to my lips.

"Jerk." I laughed.

"But I made you laugh." Alice nudged me, teasing me. But I could see past that, and I knew, I wouldn't let her just brush off whatever was bothering her before.

* * *

The next day was Friday, the Friday I was going out with Edward.

The whole school was buzzing with the news that I gladly ignored, with much help from Alice who didn't say anything about it at all.

Even Emmett, who was back to his normal seat behind me since my partner was here today, tapped me on the shoulder.

"You and Edward eh?" Emmett smiled, his tone teasing and light. Of course he threw his head back with laughter as I blushed furiously.

"Alright." He gave me thumbs up and smirked, I rolled my eyes. And of course the rest of the day was spent avoiding Edward.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Alice asked when she walked me to class, she had gone back to her normal self, and when I brought it up early she said something about her being mad at Tommy at the time.

"Because I can." I shrugged.

"Your still going to the movies with him right?" She asked her voice worried.

"Yes." I said slowly eyeing her.

"Then why are you ignoring him!" She asked incredulously.

"I just don't want to see him right now." I sighed deeply.

"You know you have to sit next to him during biology right?" Alice pointed out, but I had planned ahead.

"Yeah but today Ben is absent, leaving me a perfect spot next to Angela, plus its partner work, and the young lady is my partner." I took a breath after my ramble.

"Well look at you." Alice rolled her eyes.

But when I went to Bio came along, and I expected to see him with all his glory, sitting there with a perfect smirk planted on his face, he wasn't there, and he didn't even come to school late.

I couldn't help the slow curiosity that began to build like the speed of light. After a long debate with myself, I decided I wouldn't go and ask Emmett where Edward was.

So once school was out, I flipped my cell phone open, as I sped walked to the Alice's car. We had given up on driving my car to school, it was just 'to much work' as Alice put it.

As I searched for his contact, I remembered how I was forced to save his number to my phone after Alice had practically threatened to kill me if I didn't. my hands were shaky as I reached his contact and my finger hovered above the 'talk button'.

"Hey Bells." I heard Alice chirp as I approached the car

"Are you ready to go home and get ready! Oh goodness there is so much you have to try on!" She was squealing and squealing, and for a wild moment I wondered how I hadn't tripped as I stared down at my phone.

I quickly pressed talk and put the phone to my ear. This was stupid. I didn't have to call, and I shouldn't be calling. I lifted my face to look at Alice who was still chirping with excitement as I listened to my phone ring in my ear.

What was I going to say? Why did I even need to call him? I could hang up, I could hang up right now.

"Hello?" His velvet voice was even smooth over the phone, maybe sounding just a bit more deeper.

"Uh… hi." I blushed, and Alice stood there talking to her self. I hear him cough, or clear his throat.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"Um, who is this?" He asked instead and I just died with embarrassment.

"Sorry, its Bella." I sighed, taking my free hand and slapping my forehead.

"I knew it." He laughed. "And no I'm not sick."

"Oh.. Okay.. Um.. Good." I didn't even know what to say next.

"Are you sick?" He asked me, his voice curious.

"No." I smiled.

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Is that why you called?"

"No.. well yeah, I just wanted to know why you weren't at school." I admitted, blushing furiously.

"Doctors appointment." I still heard that smile in his voice.

"Oh, okay." I coughed, what did I expect him to say.

"You even sound pretty over the phone."

"Okay lover boy." I laughed. "I'll let you go now."

"Alright Bella. See you tonight at 8."

"See ya."

**_A/N: So it was kind of just a filler but i promise to have the date up soon! really soon! i hope you still enjoyed this chapter, i really needed to get out some things i hadnt got out yet like the if Bella loves the baby, and i had to add on to some stuff, so please review, and THANKK YOU SO MUCH for everyones reviews. I promise to keep the updates coming fast :]_**


	16. The Date

**_A/N: FAST UPDATE YAY!!! i hope you all read and review! _**

**_thank for all your love for last chapter :]]_**

Maybe it was the smell of this cotton, it was kinds of- no wait what's that? Is that mustard? Oh god yeah that's mustard, how did I manage that, its not even at the top, its all the way at the bottom. I swear I eat like a caveman, I really hope we don't eat tonight.

Crap! Is this a dinner and movie thing? Stop Bell, just breathe. Now what was the first thing I was worrying about… oh yes this shirt. Oh Lord! Could it make me look anymore months pregnant! I'm only 3 months along and I could totally pass for nine months in this shirt. I'm taking it off-

_Dear Bella, _

_You are absolutely insane. In fact you are so insane it must be some way unhealthy to you and maybe even the folks around you. That 'mustard stain' is in fact not even there, it's a spot on Alice's mirror, that you have mistaken for a spot on your clothes. _

_We worry about you. _

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Logical Answers. **_

_**(A/N: this happened to my recently. Lol**) _

My thoughts were wild.

"Bella!" Alice pulled me out of me deep panic.

"Huh?" I whispered, as stared at myself in the full length mirror set nicely in the middle of Alice's room just for this occasion.

"Calm yourself." Alice appeared next to me in the mirror, her beautiful little self, only making me look even more hideous.

"I look hideous." I voiced my thoughts.

"No you do not!" Alice almost screamed, and I flinched.

"Look at you!" Alice threw her hands in the air, and I looked at myself as she ordered.

"That blue." Her voice was softer as she put her arms around me and looked into the mirror at me.

"Looks so lovely against your skin." She whispered.

"It shows all the right curves, and tightens just below your breast, giving you a beautiful boost"

"That baby bump" She touched it gently. "Shows just enough to have its presence known."

"Showing how lovely he already is." Alice cooed rubbing it.

"These jeans make your legs look amazing, Edward is going to love watching you walk." Alice winked, and I let my eyes follow over my body as she described me.

"Your hair pulled back like that is so you can see that pretty little face of yours, and those big brown eyes." Alice cupped my face.

"Edward must love those bright chocolate brown eyes." Alice smiled. I turned back to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't look all that bad.

"Yeah." I said in a breathy voice. "Maybe."

"You look wonderful." Alice smiled satisfied.

"Thanks Alice." I turned to wrap my arms around her. "I shouldn't be so worried about my appearance, Edward is just a friend. And the father of my baby." I repeated what I had been thinking over and over again.

"Yeah." Alice nodded, but her smile had faded.

"Alice?" I asked, as she stared off into the mirror.

"Hmm?" Alice glanced over at me.

"When you were talking about the baby bump you said he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh_ yeah." Alice blushed just lightly. "I just thought maybe-" I cut her off. .

"I like it." I mumbled rubbing my hands over the baby bump. She didn't respond, and I didn't expect her to, I didn't want ay commentary on that.

The door bell rang and I saw Alice jump from the corner of my eye, but I stayed still just staring at my reflection. I hadn't looked in a mirror in a while, actually I tried to avoid it as much as possible, but something about the image of me with my hands running across the baby bump made me feel warm and fuzzy.

"A boy." I hummed. When the doctor asked if we wanted a ultrasound I cringed at the thought, and I knew I wasn't ready to do anything like that with Edward there, but of course I though it would be necessary sometime-

"Bella." Alice popped back into the room, and I was unaware she had even left. "He's here."

I followed a bouncy and giggly Alice down the stairs, watching my feet intensely so I didn't trip on air or something. We all no my luck.

"Hey you." I heard his voice, and like that I was thrown into a pot of feelings, all but one was identified. Nervous, Annoyed, Happy, unknown. He was standing leaning against Alice's couch, looking just as dazzling in his dark blue shirt like he did any day with any shirt on. I smiled wide at him, and he returned only such a dazzling smile that would make me want to collapse.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled.

"Don't look to bad yourself." I blushed.

_Dear Bella,_

_You do look pretty swell, but do you look good enough standing next to Edward Masen with his sexy self. He looks like a model, we wonder if her does underwear shoots in his free time? Hell he could do watch commercials. What about you Isabella? Our you modeling for Gap? Because Edward seems to need someone from Victoria Secret. Maybe? Maybe not. But just incase, we have sent you this catalogue so you can look at the pretty bras. Only because we are concerned with your appearance next to Edward. Not that Victoria Secret is sponsoring us. _

_Suggestion: Look at the Catalogue. _

_**Love, **_

_**Warning And Worried INC.**_

_

* * *

_

The theatre was crowded tonight.

I didn't even know what we were going to see, but Edward seemed to be on top of his game today, he hadn't said one thing to tick me off yet. 10 points for Edward.

"How was your day?" I asked as we waited in line for tickets to a movie I wasn't even sure of.. The coldness made my cheeks red, and I felt in my nose to, I didn't think it was the best day for me to look like Rudolph, but hey, it was freezing outside I couldn't help it. Edward had his hands in his coat pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

It was the most delightful thing I had ever seen.

"Hmm?" He turned to me, his cheeks shaded a very light pink, while mine probably reflected tomatoes.

"How was your day?" I asked again, sniffing this time as the cold wind blew past my hair gently flowing with it.

"I just went to the doctors." He shrugged with a smile, that I couldn't help but return.

"And how was your day?" He smiled, and we moved forward as the line moved. I almost laughed at the fact he returned the question, but the rest of me was just a little surprised he even asked.

"It w-was b-boring." I shivered as a new wave of intense coldness went through the air.

"You look really cold." Edward looked at me, with concern deep in his green eyes. "Here."

H lifted his hand out of his coat and opened up his arms to me, while I watched him like he was crazy.

"I'm fine-" He cut me off, by pulling me closer to him.

"I know you're cold." He wrapped his arms around me, and I ran face forward into his chest, that vibrated with his chuckling.

"Hey." I whined looking up at his chin, and he peaked down at me. His green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I much rather look down at you like this, when you're smiling." He smiled down at me. And like a fool, his words made the cold leave my body being replaced by only warm and fuzz. It made me sick.

"I'm warm now." I murmured looking up at him, dong the wrong thing and looking into those eyes.

"Me too." He murmured, seeming dazed although I wouldn't know why. "I can feel her."

"Hmm?" I tilted my head the slightest.

"The baby." He smiled, and just like that I was putty in his hands. My knees felt week, my heart began to ache in funny way, and all of a sudden tears were pooling in my eyes just waiting to leak down my cheek.. I let out a shaky breath.

"Her?" I asked in such a small voice, I almost sounded like Alice. He just smiled instead of answering and I could only smile back, fearing if I spoke I would choke. Maybe on my own words maybe on saliva? Point is I didn't do it I just smiled, hoping it would do him just as good at it did me. Not even when Alice assumed the baby was a boy was I filled with such joy. Why Edward? Why was it so important to hear it from him?

"Did I tell you, you look gorgeous today." He whispered.

"I think you mentioned something like that." I whispered, and we both were distracted by the line moving, but as I expected him to let me go so we could move, he only removed one hand from around me leaving the other one wrapped tightly around my shoulders. And I didn't say anything about. We got our tickets, but of course he hadn't told me what movie we were seeing.

"How the hell is Rocky 2 playing in theatres?" I almost screamed when I heard him get the tickets, while the girl, who's nametag read April, eyed him.

"Well its not, but at this theater yes." He nodded, and glanced down at me as he led me into the theatre.

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Well lucky you there's a Rocky showing here this week. Did not realize we're not at the regular theatre?" He smirked.

"No I didn't." I looked around, and realized I had been so caught up in his presence I had no idea where we were. Was I really that unobservant?

"Bella." He laughed, and led me through the theater.

"How did you know that's what I wanted to see?" I eyed him and he gave me a squeeze.

"Alice." He smiled, and pulled me into the dark theater.

* * *

Edward didn't sit one seat away from me like I imagined he would instead he sat close to me, probably the closest he could get to me with the cup holder in the way, his arms never moving from around me, and I never complained, although with a boyfriend and all I really should have.

But something about it felt right, like it belonged, I begged myself not to build up some kind of hope, I prayed I wouldn't feel some kind of attachment by the end of tonight, but I wasn't doing very well with keeping my goal realistic. But it was hard, harder than I imagined.

Trying to avoid that he was so close to me was, well, unavoidable. It was impossible to not feel him glance at me ever so often when I would flinch because Rocky was hit, or when I cried when Rocky couldn't read the commercial cards. He even hugged me during that emotional part. And when the movie ended we sat there, as the theater emptied out, we just sat there.

"My dad use to do this with my mom." Edward said out of the blue, speaking for the first time since the movie started. I looked at him and then at the blank screen.

"What? This?" I turned my head to look at all the empty seats, then back into the devils green eyes.

"Yeah." And then I felt his arm remove itself from around me, and I looked to see Edward standing up. His eyes were sparkling with something, I couldn't quite put my finger on, so I called it excitement, just so I could feel satisfied with myself. I didn't stand with him instead I just stared curiously, and he watched me with the curiosity.

"Are you going to let me show you?" He tilted his head, giving me a lopsided grin. I just smiled back, and lifted myself off the seat with a little help from Edward.

"What now?" I giggled as I stood in front of him. He took my hand and suddenly we were running through the aisle and down the stairs to the front of the large screen. The rush and sudden burst of feelings had me giggling like a giddy fool, but Edward only chuckled with me, squeezing my hand as we raced down to the screen.

"What are we doing?" I laughed as we stood in front of each other.

"This." He lifted his hands to slip them under my waste, and I gently put my hands around his neck., and like on Q soft music they usually play before the movie starts began to play.

"I cant dance." I scoffed.

"Yes you can." He teased and began to sway me back and forth.

"Do you want to have broken toes?" I asked smiling as he stared deeply into my eyes as we swayed back and forth to the soft music. He just threw his head back and laughed.

"Its all in the leading." He chuckled softly, and pulled me as close as the baby bump would allow us.

"So you're dad took your mother to the movies to do _this_?" I did my best not to focus on killing the poor boys toes, and so far I was successful.

"Yep." He smiled wide.

"Why?"

"Well." He started with a sigh. "My father says 'a perfect date always ends with a dance'"

I could only smile at the look on Edward's face when he mentioned his father.

"My grandfather says that too, and now I have no other choice than to believe it. Is it working?" He teased.

"Who said this was a date Edward?" I poked his arm.

"I knew I should have been more careful with using that term for tonight's events." He chuckled.

"Did you dance with all your victims?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Good question. No. I do not dance with all my _victims. _Actually you would be the first. I tend to think I have to try much harder when it come to you, and I happen to say just a bit too much." He scowled playfully at me, while I was lost for words at his confession. He could be lying for all I know, and I don't know him too well. But I liked to pretend I didn't have those doubts at the moment, and just believe him.

"I'm flattered." I smiled wide, wider than I naturally should.

"That was the plan." He murmured and suddenly I wasn't just looking at him, I was staring into his great, deep green orbs, holding so much I didn't even know they could hold, almost as if I could drown, no melt in them. Just get sucked up into the green light ahead.

Like I could see into his soul.

A soul I never thought the devil had.

His head inched closer to mine, as my eyes flickered to his lips, about a billions time. Was this some magnetic attraction pulling us together, I sure couldn't feel myself moving, but surely I had to be moving as our lips inched closer and closer. My body heat rising, my cheeks burning, my heart beating that crazy speed it shouldn't, and my mind going a million miles per hour.

His cool breath brushed across my face and I breathed it in pulling him further. But once his lips were just slightly touching mine, like a soft tap, a gently nudge, the guilt I had pushed back , to the furthest corner of my mind, the guilt I had tucked away for another day cam rushing back, through my veins in my blood, in my breath and I vomited it all out.

"I have a boyfriend." I breathed, and he froze. The moment sad and lost. Would I ever get it back? He pulled back slowly, his face shown realization, maybe even pain, but the most was realization. I almost wanted to cry, maybe I would cry.

"Of course." He whispered.

"Edward-" He cut me off, with his finger to my lips, gentle and understanding.

"Of course." He whispered again.

**_A/N: So what do you think? Was it cheesy? oh and sorry for the Rocky obsession lol i have been watching that movie alot lately. What did you think of the Date?_ **


	17. The Date pt2

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! i am so very happy to hear all your suggestions, it really encourages me to keep writing, so thank you very very much. Anywho before you take back all your nice words and yell at me for the very short chapter, BUT i didnt like ending last chapter where i did, i thought it needed more. I'm really sorry this isnt a real chapter, but i promise to have it up ASAP!**

He was hurt.

And I could see the disappointment that sat in my eyes reflecting in his eyes, I could see the same need in his eyes as I could imagine I held in mine.

"I'm sorr-" He cut me off again, but his expression was determined, and it was different then what I had seen all night. It didn't scare me but it made me ask questions as he pulled my body closer, instead of pulling away like he had.

"Bella, I know I might have been with a few-" I cut him off just by nature.

"A _few_ girls?" A small smile danced on my lips, but was taken back when Edward frowned, no teasing included.

"Okay _a lot _of girls, but you're having my child." Edward's hand ran down my back gently, sending chills down my spine, and my breathing hitched.

"I would like one proper kiss Bella." He whispered, his face moving closer to mine.

"You had many of those at the carnival." I whispered back, but even though it was breathy it was sad.

"Those weren't proper Isabella, this-" He gently let his lips brush over mine.

"This is going to be proper." He breathed and his soft lips were on mine in that second. Every part of my body was on fire, with just the sweet caress of his gentle lips, that didn't rush like the night at the carnival. They didn't speed, they moves slowly, kindly. I felt things that I had never felt while kissing Jake, things I thought I could never even feel. It was like my heart was about to drop into my stomach and my blood suddenly flowed with electricity. It was heaven.

I kissed back, not as much boldly but more desperately like I needed this feeling his sweet soft lips were giving me. I wanted to hold him tighter, I wanted him to hold me tighter, and I wanted this feeling to never go away. His lips began to wok more fiercely against mine as he held me tighter, somehow never losing the sweetness in the kiss. His hands were at the small of my back pushing me against his body, as my hands wrapped tightly round his neck. The world was suddenly disappearing and it was just Edward and I. And all too suddenly he pulled way, my eyes fluttering open slowly only to be met with his sparkling green orbs.

"Bella." He breathed softly, his luscious scent thick in the air.

"Edward." I sighed, in such peace I hardly recognized my own voice. How long had it been since I felt total bliss?

I was speechless, and all I could speak was his name. It just repeated in my head like an echo.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

He hugged me tighter to his chest, and I let my head fall right on his heart where it thumped warm and loud in my ear. His arms tightened even more around me and I just hugged back, it was all I could do. It was all I could do about anything really. About how I was pregnant with his child, about how I was craving food ever second, about how I lost, my parents in the matter of one day, how half the school knows all my business, about how I cant tell when I'm going to be okay, and all I could do was. Nothing. A hug was as good as it got in my case. So I held on tighter to Edward, as the slow music played faintly in the back ground.

The car was warm, and I let my body relax on the velvet seats, my hands going around my baby belly.

_Dear Bella, _

_You kissed Edward Masen. _

_Good for you buddy. _

_Good for you. _

_**Love, **_

_**Personal Achievements.**_

Edward was a smooth driver, maybe a little bit too speedy for my taste, but a good driver, he was very concentrated, very calm. It was delightful to watch.

"What?" He smirked glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing." I muttered and without another glance his hand reached for mine. I couldn't argue, and I didn't want to argue, so I gave him my hand willingly, and that's how it stayed the whole ride. Right there where it belonged, in Edwards grip.

**A/N: I always like to hear what you think! :] **


	18. Scared

**_A/N: Oh my dear reviewers, you keep me writing thankk youu sooo much !! :]] _**

**_So this chapter is very long, but very hard for me to write, i dont know why, but i'm not very satisfied, so please, please, tell me what think about this chapter, i had to re-do so much stuff. i hope it turned out alright._ **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Feeling Sorry For Celia.**_

"Are you aware that you were holding Edward Masen's hand?" Alice busted from the couch, right as I walked in threw the door. I jumped about 10 ft away, hitting myself on the kitchen table.

"Ow." I grumbled holding my side, while Alice gasped and ran to it.

"The baby oh god, I should-" I cut her off.

"Its just my side, chill." I sat up straight and rubbed the baby bump.

"You were holding Edward's hand." She accused right away, no longer interested in my side.

"Oh my side." I groaned.

"Shut up." Alice rolled her eyes. I stuck my tongue out.

"Maybe."

"Maybe Bella? I saw you two with my own eyes, lets not forget the kiss on the cheek!" Alice squealed.

"He was just walking me to the door." I rolled my eyes.

"Mhmm." She walked over to frig.

"We kissed too." I said in a squeaky voice, somehow sounding like Alice, her body froze as her back was turned towards me, and I watched her carefully.

She could burst with joy any moment, it was like waiting for an explosion to happen. I even froze myself.

"Oh.. My .. God." Alice bounced about 10 ft in the air, then spun her body towards me, threatening to jump me.

"Wait Alice." I warned, but she had already began walking slowly towards me.

"Bella." He squeal was low, and quiet, but as she got closer.

"Please Alice, I'm pregnant be careful." I warned again, but she wasn't listening.

"Bella." She squealed louder, and basically attacked me.

_Ms. Swan, _

_So it seems your date was a success, that we are glad to hear, You didn't have sex with him like we all bet on, so we guess you can stay. _

_**Good Girls Club.**_

* * *

My morning started off fine, first off it was Saturday. That's always lovely. Then with in moments my day had gone completely down hill and it had only bin five minutes.

Alice was sleeping next to me, our arms gently wrapped around each other. A common way we always wake up when sleeping next to each other, either we were cold, or we just loved each other a lot.

After she had me spill all of the dates events, I decided I still loved her, maybe even loved her more for it.

But the one question she asked rang in my ears.

"Do you like him?" She had asked as I rested my head in her lap, and she played with my hair. At first I was taken off by the question, and then I realized it was only a very reasonable question.

I wish I hadn't realized that I didn't know, if I like the boy or not.

I really didn't know.

But that was yesterday and as I lay beside this sleeping Alice, I know I have all the time to worry, just not right now. I don't want to right now.

I gently removed Alice's hands from around me so I wouldn't wake her. She stirred a bit but stayed fast asleep. I untangled myself from the covers and made a quick jog to the restroom.

I had been avoiding the mirror, but today as I flicked on the lights in Alice's little purple restroom, the first thing I couldn't look away from was the mirror.

I looked okay, I looked like the same Bella, I did yesterday, but something was different. Maybe it was the glow that was radiating off me. Who knows.

I trailed my fingers down my baby bump, slowly, and that's when I realized it. The little red stain on my inner thigh. So many thoughts ran into my head, it was hard to really concentrate on one.

My hand frantically felt the crimson red stain on my inner thigh.

Blood.

My heart began to race and suddenly it was harder the breathe.

"Alice!" I screamed.

No answer, and the tears came fast.

"Alice!" I cried, holding on to the bathroom counter so I wouldn't collapse to the floor.

"What, what?" Alice yawned pushing the bathroom door open as she stretched.

I didn't say anything, one I couldn't say much due to the fact I was sobbing, and once Alice realized this her eyes widened, she looked me up and down for my problem, and I could see the panic in them when she found the red stain on my inner thigh.

"Oh god." She gasped.

"Stay Bella, don't move." She ordered, her eyes filled with tears.

"MOM!" She ran out of the room screaming. I heard her scream mom about 2 times before I heard footsteps running back to the room. Instead of Alice bursting in, it was Katherine with her hands on her head.

"Oh my lor-, sh Bella, its going to be okay, you need to calm down for me baby. Its alright, come on." Katherine cooed with her arms out, and I stumbled right into them.

"Bella breathe now." She ordered softly as she began to lead me out of the bathroom. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Sh,Sh." She patted my back as she took me down stairs, while I could see Alice running around like a crazy person.

"Start the car." Katherine ordered Alice.

"Kay." Alice ran out the door the fastest I have ever seen her little body move.

"Everything is going to be fine." Katherine tried to sooth me, while rubbing my back.

"Yeah." I chocked out nodding my head, trying to calm myself.

"That's right." Katherine whispered. "That's right."

"Its going to be okay." I sobbed. If anything this was the most painful thing I have ever been through, not that the baby was causing any pain, but the thought of losing it sure was.

I don't know what was going on or why I was bleeding, but I knew it was too much blood to be spotting or something.

Alice ran back in the house, her cell phone was held out, and it was obvious with those big red puffy eyes she was crying. Alice switched places with Katherine and led me out to the car. I was hardly concerned with how cold it was outside.

"Bells just keep breathing kay. Are you in pain?" Alice asked once she had settled me in the car.

"No." I shook my head trying to stare at her but the tears kept my vision blurry.

"Okay, that's good, that's good." She patted my knee, and was distracted by her phone vibrating. I looked away, trying to get a hold of myself but I just couldn't stop crying.

Alice was speaking softly to someone, but I couldn't pay attention to what she was saying, I was far too distracted.

I could feel everything, I could feel the cold seat beneath me, the air from the open car door beside me where Alice was standing, talking, I could feel the gaping hole in my chest increasing and now and then I would need to let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Here, he wants to talk to you." Alice leaned in a handed my the phone. I didn't even ask to know who 'he' was, instead I just took it.

"Hello." My voice was soft and sad.

"Bella.' The all too familiar velvet voice sighed into the phone and chills went down my spine.

"Edward?" My voice almost sounded shocked, but I couldn't quite hear it in there.

"Yeah, Bella its going to be okay." His sweet voice sent calm through out my body.

"I'm sorry Edward." The tears were stronger now, even though I felt a little more calm, I could still feel the guilt.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything Bella. You did nothing." Edward insisted his voice strong, but sweet.

"I'm n-not, s-strong enough.' I sobbed into the phone while Edward cooed in my ear.

"You are strong. I know you are, you're going to be fine." His voice sounded pained.

"The b-baby." I sobbed. "I wasn't s-strong e-enough."

"Everything's going to be okay." He chanted. I was so focused on Edward's voice I hadn't realize Alice was now seated beside me, and Katherine was getting in the drivers seat.

"I w-was n-never strong." I cried, and Alice rubbed my back her eyes holding tears of her own, while Katherine sped to the hospital.

"Bella, you are the strongest person I have ever met." Edward continued to try and comfort me but I couldn't stop crying, I just couldn't.

"You need to calm down Bells." Alice rubbed my arm, I knew that me freaking out was only making it worse, but I just couldn't stop.

My hands kept shaking, my heart kept racing.

That's when Edward stopped trying to sooth me with his words and began humming.

It was beautiful, and I wasn't even sure what he was humming, but it was amazing. So soft and sweet, I didn't think a sound was possible coming from the lips of the devil.

It made my heart calm and my palms relax around the phone. It made Alice look at me funny and it made Katherine drive faster.

I closed my eyes as he continued to hum and for a second I tricked myself into thinking nothing was wrong. Everything was alright, and I was alright. Everyone was fine.

Just for a moment I was in love with the sound, and the man giving it to me, I wanted to reach out and kiss him, I wanted to hold him, to let him hum to me till I fell asleep each night, all night.

I wanted to feel his arms around me, and the vibrating of his chest as he hummed. Just for a moment I wanted it all, because I was alright and everything was going to stay alright

"Bella?" His velvet voice asked, the concern thick.

"Yes." I managed to speak clearly no longer ruled by my sobs, that had disappeared.

"Everything's okay." He assured, and I nodded, keeping my eyes shut.

"I know." I breathed, and he began humming again.

The hospital was crowded but I was hurried to a room immediately after Alice threatened the secretary. I was sure she was going be watched closely by security.

Their was a doctor with me in just seconds, and I'm sure that she could see the panic clear in my eyes. I was ordered too cooperate in their tests, and sit there like a good girl and 'not worry so much' as the doctor put it.

I couldn't just wait, I was terrified, I was absolutely worried and how dare she even say 'don't worry so much' does she have any idea what I'm going through here? Does she not see that my child's life could possibly be in danger? The anger over took me more than anything, and she had only said a few words to me.

_Dear Bella, _

_It's a good thing you don't have a gun in your hand you'd probably shoot everyone in the building. That's never good. That would be a big no, no. _

_Is your baby okay? Will everyone stop panicking? Is Katherine crying? And what's that blue machine in the corner do? _

_OH THE SUSPICION BUILDS! _

_**Suspicion Builders. **_

_Bella, _

_Did you know the human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood 30 feet (9 m) ? _

_Maybe you didn't. Well now you do. _

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Time Killers. **_

It was as if it was days later the doctor had come in, I felt like they were working too slow, not fast enough to save my baby, not fast enough.

"I'm sorry for the wait." The blond haired doctor came in her eyes apologetic.

"About time." Alice muttered under her breath earring a slap on the hand from Katherine. I was becoming antsy, so I hardly paid attention to Alice misbehaving.

"Is my baby okay?" I blurted before I could stop myself and listen patiently.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, you're baby is fine." She smiled warmly and I let out a sigh of relief, my whole body relaxed, and Alice visibly relaxed as well, along with Katherine who's eyes had been wide the whole time we were here.

"It was just some vaginal bleeding, which is normal, but we are concerned to why it was so much blood." The blonde doctor continued but I was just glad the baby was okay.

"To make sure your baby is fine, we would like to take an ultrasound." She finished and I wished she would have just shut up. She looked at me then over at Katherine and Alice. Then looked back at me.

"Bella?" Katherine glanced at me.

"I cant." I choked out.

"it's the only way we'll know if the baby is okay.' Alice added, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm just saying." She put her hand up in surrender.

"You don't have to look at the monitor." The doctor suggested, and even though every word she spoke was soft and kind, I felt like setting her on fire.

"Yeah Bells, you don't have to see a thing till you want to." Katherine smiled warmly at me. They were right.

* * *

Alice was squeezing my hand as I laid in the dimmed doctors room, while the blonde doctor moved around me. Katherine stood behind Alice looking at me encouragingly, while I took deep breathes.

"Its fine, it will be fast." Alice whispered.

"I know, I know." I tried to convince myself.

"Just keep breathing." Alice smiled, and I did as I was told.

"Alright this might be a little cold." The blonde doctor came to be seats by my side, and that's when I shut my eyes, I was scared.

"Just relax." The blonde doctor ordered. I knew I being ridiculous, but I just couldn't help it. I wasn't ready to see the little human growing inside me yet. I would let everyone know when I was ready.

"I have and idea." Alice's voice was chirpy and excited it was sonly natural I let out a groan.

"Here." She pushed her phone to my ear.

"So you wont be tempted." I heard Alice's voice over the ringing of the phone to my ear.

"Oh." I answered confused and kept my eyes glued shut.

"Alice? Is the baby okay?" Edward answered.

"Edward?" I asked surprised.

"Yes.." I could hear the smile in his smooth voice.

"Hi." I said lamely blushing furiously.

"What's going on?" He asked and I felt pressure moving around my baby bump, while I tried to not listen to what was going on in the room I was in and what was going on where ever Edward was.

"Ultrasound." I blurted.

"_Oh._"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Should I be there?" Edward suggested.

"No, no, I don't even want to be here." I blurted.

"Oh Bella, its not that bad. Its not like it hurts or anything." Edward laughed.

"Shut up. Would you like to see a human growing inside of you?" I challenged.

"Ew." He chuckled.

"Exactly." I laughed lightly.

"You just need to relax." He sighed, and then he began to hum that deadly tune that made me all fuzzy and want inside.

I couldn't even cut him off so he wouldn't, because I was already lost in whatever he was humming to me. It was better than the birds chirping lightly in the morning, it was better than what I would imagine angels sounded like.

He hummed so softly so beautifully, all I could do was listen and hope he didn't stop. The sound made me absolutely happy, and there was no possible way I could explain it clearly any other way.

"There you are." I hear the doctors voice faintly over the humming, along with a gasps, but all I focused on was the humming of Edward's voice. My eyes fluttered open,, and my eyes met directly with the monitor beside me.

A little squishy person. That's what it looked like.

It looked like a peanut with a head.

And it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Bella? You still there?" Edward's voice with a touch of concern.

"Yes." Even to me I sounded far off. "You have to see this."

It was silent for a while, and maybe he was thinking, maybe he was looking at the phone like it was crazy, maybe he hung up on me. I don't know. But I waited.

"Okay." He said finally, his voice strong, and sure.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with the baby." Was all I caught as the doctor rambled on.

* * *

I waited antsy at the kitchen table, my nails repeatedly hitting the glass table.

I was alone, Alice and Katherine decided I wasn't eating well enough, they never wanted a repeat of today again in their life.

So they left to the grocery store about 10 minutes ago, only after Alice repeatedly sang I told you so because I looked at the monitor during the ultrasound and didn't faint. I didn't feel like debating with her so I just let her sing her song of victory.

Thinking of it now though, if they were to ask me to go back and do the ultrasound again, I don't think I would be able to.

It scares me to no point and it makes me want to break down and cry.

Because I was a baby myself right? I'm only a teenager, I don't have a mom or a dad to lean on since they disowned me, all I really have is myself, and I'm just a baby.

I don't want to be carrying a baby, I don't want this to be happening, and watching it grow, seeing it inside me just scared me. It sent chills down my spine.

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock _

I jumped in surprise but got up from the kitchen table to jog to the door only excited because I knew who was standing there, and just as I expected, when I swung the door open, and Edward stood smiling wide, his eyes sparkling.

"Edward." I rejoiced and with out thinking threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Surprised as he might have been, he hugged me back.

"Bella." He chuckled, and I pulled back to look him in his deep emerald eyes.

"Look." I unwrapped my arms around his neck, only to show him the film in my hand. I shoved it at him and he took it, his eyes studying it carefully.

"Right there." I pointed to the center of the picture and his eyes widened, but they stayed their same sparkle.

"Wow." He breathed.

"I'm scared." I whispered, and it slid his free hand around my waste, but kept his stare at the picture.

"Me too." He whispered, and I felt the stinging at my eyes, the shaky feeling through out my whole body. I tried to sniff the tears away but they just wouldn't go.

"Hey." He was now looking at me, and he pulled me closer to his chest, I looked into his green eyes as he spoke.

"Its going to be okay." He breathed, and my gaze went to his lips as they did that night at the movies.

I heard an engine coming near, then a car pulling into the drive way.

"Bella." Alice jumped out of the car, as Edward and I jumped about five ft away from each other.

"Hey." I blushed.

"Mhm." Alice eyed us skeptically, as Katherine yelled out her Hello's completely oblivious of what almost just happened. Again.

**_A/N: Did you like? How do you feel about the sudden friendship kind of thing between Edward and Bella? Did i do it alright?_ **


	19. Talks

**_A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your kind reviewsss :] i really cant wait to hear what you think of this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia._**

I had a slip.

"Jacob." I groaned, as we sat on the porch, the sky sunny, and lovely as it should be on a Sunday, yet it was still freezing, so while Jacob sat next to me calm and what not in only his thin t-shirt and jeans, I was there, wrapped up in a small blanket, shivering. I liked it.

After showing Jacob the ultrasound picture and yelling at him for showing up unannounced, a sit outside was necessary, but the mood as just getting worse.

"I just think you need to spend more time with me." He sighed, giving my knee nudge.

"And I don't disagree with you." I nodded, hugging the blanket closer to me and gazing out at the empty street. I wanted to think I was telling the truth, and I wanted to believe it with all my heart. But since Friday, nothing about me was the same, or at least the same way I thought about Edward.

And it definitely was the reason I wasn't picking up Jake's phone calls. Edward must have done something satanic to my brain, because our friendship was all I could think about, and how he kissed me- oh how he kissed me, friends don't just passionately kiss each other right. I stopped thinking about it abruptly, when Jake put his hand on my knee gently.

"That's all I'm saying Bells." Jake smiled a warm smile, that I would like to call my smile. The pang of guilt I felt for thinking about Edward while I was with Jacob made me want to vomit, then punch myself. I indeed was a monster.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I frowned up at him, and he brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Its okay. I deserved it." He laughed lightly, his lips parting a bit. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, he was my boyfriend and all, and I as doing everything wrong as I kissed him.

I compared each single touch to Edward's.

And there was nothing in comparison to Edward's

I pulled away from Jacob, claiming I had to breathe and he smirked obviously satisfied with himself, as he turned to gaze back at the empty street. I love Jake, or least I think I do, but he's my best friend before anything and losing him would be hell on my part. But I knew this wasn't right, it wasn't suppose to be like this.

Its suppose to be friends nothing more, nothing less, just friends. Best friends. The guy who could push me around like a brother, and sit and listen to me when I have a problem. That's the Jake I miss. But this Jake, he just wanted love. Not a friendship but a relationship. I could never win with him.

"So would be okay if you picked up my calls from now on?" Jacob shrugged, and I sighed frustrated, I had picked up one of his calls, but was it necessary to call me a billion times a day?

"Jake, I did answer!" I groaned.

"What about Friday, when I called you like 20 times!" Jake yelled incredulously, only making me bubble with more anger, and some more anger.

"I was at the movies Jake." I said through my teethe.

"Oh yeah with who?" He obviously didn't believe me.

"Edward!" I yelled, but immediately put my hand over my mouth. Damn! His eyes grew wide, and livid, he clenched his fist, this was not my Jake.

"Who?" He growled.

"No one." I said in a small voice.

_Dear Bella, _

_This wouldn't be first, nor will this be a last. WE ARE SCARED FOR YOU! For your life! For your children's lives, your children's, children's lives! Your family and friends lives, we even fear for our lives! Please just be quiet, don't speak for about a year, just don't do it. We cant handle the stress of watching out for all the lives you seem to infect with your horrible word vomit. GET HELP, we strongly recommend it! _

_**Sincerely, **_

_**ADVICE FOR DUMMIES CLINIC. **_

"Edward Masen?" Jake barked.

"Yes." I mean come on what other Edward is in this town? Of course my smart remark would only make him more angry, so I kept it to myself. Knowing better.

"How could you do that? How could you-" He cut himself off mid sentence, staring at me with bewildered eyes, dark and angry. "He's my friend!" I defended, feeling a little scared.

"A friend that wants to get into your pants! Not to mention the whole pregnant situation!" Jacob yelled.

"No!" The tears were coming, and I hated it. Why couldn't I just be mad with out crying better yet hurt with out crying, I looked so weak, so fragile. I hated it. It made it look like he won, when really he hadn't, he was far from it.

"Whatever Bella, when he hurts you don't come crying back to me." He got up from the porch steps, and into his car, then drove off. Not once did I beg for him to stay as maybe I should have.

Even though most of the time his was here today we were silent. We were fighting, and it made me hate the idea, of that, whatever Jacob was today, being my best friend. I decided to not fret, and gathered myself quickly, running into the house, and waited on Alice to get back from Tommy's.

* * *

Tommy was the male of the day, as he kept good eyes on me while Alice and Kathy were out at some school business. Tommy was a nice enough guy with his curly dark hair and tight skinny jeans, looking identical to Jasper Hale from behind. Lord knows why Tommy volunteered to stay with me, but it was nice of him.

He made good effort to make small talk, and usually we would get hooked into some pointless conversation, but hey who was the loser in this? I was. Because remember I was the pregnant teen with not many friends to run to, it was a privilege to sit next to Tommy on the couch and watch life time movies. Trying to forget about earlier today with Jacob.

"I like your charm bracelet." Tommy noted, and my eyes glanced from the TV to my bracelet quickly.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled slightly.

"Who got you the frog charm?" Tommy asked, seeming genuinely curious, so I went along.

"Katherine, Alice's mom gave it to me." I looked at the little glittery, shiny frog dangling from my bracelet.

"And the ballerina?"

"Oh." I paused to look at the elegant ballerina, silver and all. "My mom gave that to me."

"Sorry." Tommy apologized, knowing well enough my parents disowned me.

"Its okay." I shrugged, letting my eyes linger on the little ballerina.

"It was a joke." I murmured, my voice quiet.

"She had always wanted me to be a ballerina. But being the klutz I am." I laughed lightly along with Tommy.

"She knew this of course. 'You're a ballerina through my eyes'" I quoted my mother, who I missed so much. I missed her more than anything I have ever missed.

I missed the way she would harass the Chinese company when she ordered take out for dinner, I missed her crazy notes in the morning, or the way she would make me tea when I couldn't sleep. She was my best friend just like Alice, and she was my mother most importantly. I had lost both. I felt tears sting at my eyes. I felt Tommy's big hand on my shoulder.

"Its going to be okay Bella. She'll cave." Tommy gave me a reassuring look, and I could see wy Alice loved him so much. I don't know what he exactly meant by 'cave' but it sent reassurance through me, and sometimes that's just enough.

"Thanks Tom." I smiled the warmest I could.

"So how's Edward?" Tommy, glanced back at the TV.

"Um, fine, I guess." I blushed.

"He's a nice guy you know?" Tommy smiled.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he isn't half as bad as you think he is." Tommy shrugged.

"I don't think he's that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you nicknamed the guy _Satan_." Tommy chuckled.

"Okay, okay." I laughed, shrugging.

"See." He laughed with me.

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_Please stop and look where you're going. We beg of you to just stop walking and maybe get a wheel chair for the rest of your life. Its actually quiet surprising you aren't in one by now. And to prevent that please, just stop walking completely and hide in the janitors closet. We thought you walking fast was dangerous, well look at you going a normal pace? Its horrifying to watch. Look to your right someone tried to warn you, but your too busy humming to even notice, oh lord its coming, its coming. _

_Suggestion: Please stop walking Miss Swan._

_**Love,**_

_**Warning And Worried INC. **_

The school halls weren't so crowded today, and school somehow was becoming more peaceful to me, no one stopped me in the halls to have a pointless chat, like maybe they would say I wasn't pregnant. It looks I was finally seeing the advantages of being pregnant. Yay.

I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet the great Mary Alice, who was gushing about something when I talked to her on the phone not to long ago I still cant see why she didn't just pick me up from class. Because then maybe, I wouldn't have almost died!

I felt my hands go out in front of me automatically, as I tried to balance myself on the slippery tile floor, but I was having no luck. I would much rather fall on my back then on my stomach and have a repeat of the other day at the hospital. Oh but no, god wasn't having that today.

I had gone through too many falls to let this one feel any different so I gave up my intense battle to balance and began to fall forward.

I was caught, after all my praying, today I was finally saved from a fall that may have had me and my baby in the hospital. Two arms wrapped around me holding to what I could confirm was a chest, that was breathing heavy. My relief washed over me, and I relaxed into the strangers chest, breathing heavy myself.

"Oh, my… god. Thank you." I breathed, lifting my head off the strangers chest, and was met with those piercing green eyes. That had me gasping all over again.

"Edward?" I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't seen him since our date on Friday. Even though it had only been two days, it felt like forever. How pathetic was I?

"Hello Bella." He smiled back, his lips looking only so soft and ever so kissable.

"How are you today?" I asked breathlessly, blushing deeply.

"Oh you know me, just saving lives." He chuckled, brushing his lips to my cheek gently, making me blush even deeper. The way it felt just to have his lips on my cheek, made my knees go week.

"Oh I see." I giggled, not even familiar with my voice anymore.

"You look nice today, I meant to tell you that earlier but I had to get to class. One more tardy and I was out." He watched ever feature of my face.

"Thank you Edward." The smile hadn't fallen from my face, and I was feeling weaker than ever

"You know friends don't hold friends like this Edward." I blushed, as I eyed his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"Oh yeah." He blushed a light shade of pink, and unwrapped him arms from me, setting me steady on my feet.

"Sorry bout that." He apologized looking at his feet.

"Its okay." I laughed lightly, finding the whole thing disgustingly cute.

"Aye yo! Bella!" That booming voice could only belong to the one and only Emmett, I jumped a little, while Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's grand entrance as he walked to stand beside Edward, a wide grin plastered to his face.

"Hi Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Ello Eduardo, hello Isabella." Emmett wiggled his eyebrow at us, and I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's rather long nickname for Edward.

"How dare you." Edward glared at him.

"Hi Emmett." I laughed.

"Well doesn't the Isabella look wonderful today." Emmett picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles, while I blushed and giggled.

"Why thank you Emmett." I blushed.

"Oh yeah thanks Emmett, for stealing my lady." Edward nudged Emmett, and Emmett gasped dramatically. I got a little stuck on the fact that he had actually referred to me as his lady, again another point for pathetic Bella.

"Well maybe the lady prefers me." Emmett raised one eye brow, while I had a another giggle fit.

"Sometimes, I wonder. How many times have you been hit on the head?" Edward poked Emmett's hair. Emmett swatted Edward's hand away.

"Down boy down." Emmett glared, at Edward who had cracked a smile himself.

"And that's my best friend Emmett." Edward laughed gesturing towards Emmett who was bowing.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night!" Emmett said to his imaginary crowd locate behind my shoulder.

"Amazing." I laughed.

"Coach says we have to be there ASAP." Emmett smiled over at Edward.

"Alright thanks man." Edward nodded.

"I'll see you later Bells." Emmett surprisingly captured me in a hug. At first I stiffened, taken by surprised, but hugged him back. And with that he walked off.

"Well I got to go." Edward frowned, as Emmett made his way down the hall.

"I heard. ASAP." I smiled.

"Will I see you soon?" He asked his head tilting the most cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Yes. There's school tomorrow right?" I laughed.

"Well yeah, but I guess I mean later." He chuckled.

"I don't know." I shrugged. He didn't answer, he was just staring at me. His eyes glowing, sparkling even, as he stared into my eyes. I don't know what he saw in them, but I could only imagine him getting bored with my chocolate brown orbs. Nothing got boring while looking into his eyes. It was something I could do forever.

I knew that for fact. The way they just shimmered, as he stared at me, smiling, welcoming and warm. "Hey what about you watch my basketball practice after school?" He breathed, but I couldn't even focus on his words. Those eyes were just beautiful, along with every other part of Edward.

His hair, his lips, his nose, his eyebrows, hell his ears. Everything about him pulled me in, and I don't think I could stay away any longer. If he was doing it on purpose, well it wasn't my fault, and it its simply just happening then I refuse to let it stop. It made me feel giddy, it made me feel absolutely happy for no reason at all.

"I know watching basketball practice sounds lame, but I just- I know I wont be able to talk to you but I need- I-" He stopped mid sentence, never blinking once, and I dare not blink myself. I wouldn't look away if a bus crashed right into the halls at this very moment.

"Yes." I breathed. "I'd love to watch."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against my cheek.

It sent electricity through me.

I compared it to Jacob's kiss for a wild moment.

Edward, had no competition there.

**_A/N: Tell me what you think of course !_ **


	20. Apologies

**_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, i was busy with a term paper boo! _**

**_But its all right now. Thank you for the reviews!! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia._**

It was absolutely empty in the gym, making it look spectacularly big

Although nothing was, or even could be spectacular while Edward was present, stealing all the spot light. That's how it was to me at least.

I ignored the annoying grumble of my stomach, as I sat as high as possible on the copper wooden bleachers, hugging my knees, in attempt to ignore my stomach and relax myself.

I had asked Alice if she wanted to come with me, but after she eyed me for a while, with a raised eyebrow then a wink, I decided she better stay home and do homework or something.

I'd probably be up here, being forced to yell out encouraging words. I let out a sigh as my eyes finally focused on Edward, who was standing talking to Emmett off to the side.

Even while he talked he was so animated, and just plain beautiful. I promised myself I wouldn't ogle him, after asking myself incredulously why I had even agreed to this. Oh right, torture myself. That's always healthy right?

_Isabella, _

_Sitting up way at the top gazing out at the beauty on the court. Secretively supporting, showing affection without words or physical contact. It warms our hearts, and makes fan girls squeal, we feel some something, a spark maybe?_

_**Love, **_

_**Young Romance Society**_

Of course.

"Lord have mercy on your soul." I heard Edward say to Emmett who was laughing at Edward's glare. Even though I wasn't in on the joke, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. The sudden noise had made them both look up at me curiously. Edward broke into a breathtaking smile, once his eyes had met mine.

After all those times I had glared at him, it was seeming impossible now, as a smile broke out across my face for no apparent reason at all.

"All right." The coach got the teams attention, and both Edward and Emmett turned away from me, listening intently to whatever the coach was saying. I held my arms tighter around myself and rested my chin on my knees. I watched Edward move around the court, so gracefully even I was jealous.

He was in control of every swift movement, never having to think twice or re cap he just made things happen. I scoffed at myself when I had realized I was basically calling him God when just a week ago, I was comparing his evil ways to Satan. This pregnancy just makes me weirder by the second. The loud gym doors open, seeming to only catch my attention as the boys continued to move around the court as if the rusty huge doors were inaudible.

I was startled, hoping it was Alice about to bounce in and scream 'Bel-la!', I tried to cover my face with my knees, just in case that was the situation.

But quickly relaxed, as Jasper Hale strode in his eyes on the practice. His blonde locks bouncing as he took a seat on the very lowest bleacher, the exact opposite of me.

I thought about pulling out my phone and texting Alice, even though I would be being a total girl. I knew Alice still eyes Jasper in the hall, no matter how close Tommy and her were becoming, I saw the way she would ignore certain paths, much like I did with Edward but a little more secretively and smoothly.

"Emmett sucks!" Jasper called out, catching Emmett off guard, and I tried my very best to not giggle. I wasn't sure if I wanted Jasper to acknowledge my presence or not, so I just stayed quite. My eyes went back to the practice, and I could see Emmett grumbling from here, getting a wide smile to spread across my face.

Emmett was very entertaining, especially when I over here him talking to his partner about rabbit eyes in English. Emmett jogged over to Edward and whispered something, that obviously ticked off Edward, and just watching Edward glare at Emmett was enough to set off a giggle fit from me.

I couldn't hold it in, I loved the way his sparkling green eyes narrowed while looking at Emmett. Poor thing. Of course again the sudden giggling caught all three Emmett, Edward and Jasper attention, and some of the other players on the court that weren't involved in the current exercise. Before I could get, what I was hoping was another smile from Edward, Jasper stole the moment.

"Oh hey Bella." Jasper smiled, and much to my surprise he got up and made his way up to where I was seated, sitting next to me like an old friend hen really I hardly talked to this fellow. Actually I knew nothing about him.

"Hey." I smiled politely, blushing at the sudden attention.

"I didn't know you were here." He looked back down at the practice as he spoke.

"Supporting Edward." I let out before I could edit anything. Jasper looked back at me, looking a little surprised.

"You two are finally together?" Jasper asked, seeming thrilled with the idea. But before I could object he went on to tell me how happy he was. I could almost feel it rolling off him in waves.

"I knew it was going to happen, ever since that party at Tyler's." Jasper sighed seeming happy with himself. Now I was completely speechless, not even trying to object anymore. What the hell was Hale talking about? Tyler's party was like 2 months before the Carnival ever happened.

_Oh Bella!_

_That party was the party that Alice forced you to go to, saying it was the even of the year, when really it was quite lame. And then you saw Edward in Tyler's kitchen and murmured a hi. You remember? We remember. Sucks if you don't. _

_**Memory Lane. **_

"He wouldn't stop talking about you. Although the whole cotton candy thing wasn't the right way to start things. But still." Jasper continued, as I watched him watch the practice, my eyes pretty wide, my heard beating loud in my chest.

Jasper seemed to be done, so I tore my eyes away from his thick hair and back at the graceful Edward who was now moving around the court. Jasper had to be lying or something, maybe Edward told him to come and tell me that. But I'm better at sensing liars right? Jasper sounded so sure, so confident, it scared me just a little.

I watched Edward, and it was too late to wonder any further if Jasper Hale was lying or not. I believed him. "Hey you okay, you look sick." Jasper's voice seemed to be filled with honest concern.

"No, no, I'm fine." I choked out.

"Sure?" He asked, and my eyes stayed on Edward.

"Mhmm." I hummed nervously. Jasper seemed to relax after that, while I stayed in my silent shock, we both sat next to each other, not speaking a word, yet somehow I was calm.

"So how's Mary Alice?" Jasper asked casually.

"She's fine." I answered hesitantly, my voice still dazed as I watched Edward.

"And she's with that Tommy?" Jasper's voice didn't sound as laid back as usual, so I had to rip my stare away from Edward to look at Jasper, who even seemed to look a bit tensed up.

"Yeah.." I nodded.

"Looks like their in love." Jasper shrugged not even glancing at me.

"I think." I sighed shaking off Jasper's weird behavior and turning back to watch Edward.

"That's good." Jasper coughed.

"Yep."

"Is that where she is right now?"

"I would guess."

"Cool."

"Yep." I rolled my eyes slightly, not seeing where he was going with this, or why he had even brought it up, but I knew Mary Alice would be stoked to hear Jasper Hale asked about her. I was surprised at the excitement that went through me.

"Well tell her I said hi." Jasper's nerves were obvious as he said this and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I'll tell her." I smiled.

"What?" Jasper laughed looking innocent.

"Nothing." I shook my head with a smile. Alice wasn't going to believe this.

Mid way through the basketball practice Jasper said goodbye to me and disappeared out the gym. But I stayed through out the whole thing, it wasn't that long, and I found myself very entertained with Emmett and Edward's behavior towards each other.

"Bella." Edward called, from the bottom of the bleachers, as the team began to follow each other into the locker room.

"Will you wait up for me?" He asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Of course." I smiled, not really knowing where my sudden confidence cam from. I blushed remembering what Jasper had said earlier about Edward liking me.

"Alright, I'll hurry." He smiled wide, and jogged into the locker rooms. Leaving me alone at the top of the wooden bleachers, looking down at the huge gym. My charm bracelet was loud as I removed a stray hair from my forehead. I looked at my bracelet and like I always do when I look at it, I'm attacked with memories.

That's probably why I still wear it. To remind me of happier times. I stared at the swan charm, that seemed forgotten, only because I never really stopped and stared at it for long.

An extreme pang of guilt hit me. The swan charm was from Grandma Swan, about 4 Christmas's ago. I'd probably have 4 more charms from her, if she hadn't died that year. I slid my bracelet off my hand to hold the charm closer to my eyes. It was a delicate little thing, it was, dark blue thinly bordering the bird, while the swan was a pearly white.

"Bella." The velvet voice caught my attention, and my charm bracelet almost slid right out of my hands. My eyes searched till they found Edward standing, looking more like a male model now, rather than the basketball star he looked like just a few minutes ago.

"Edward." I smiled wide, something that was coming naturally these days. I slid my bracelet back on my right hand.

"I thought maybe you would leave." He shot me a crooked smile, as he jumped up the bleachers, to reach me.

"I would never do that." I teased, as he got closer to the top.

"Oh no, Bella would never." He rolled his eyes, and took a seat next to me. Very close next to me.

"Alright Bella, lets hear it, how amazing am I at basketball?"

"Edward." I rolled my eyes with a giggle.

"That good?" He through his hands in the air, getting me to laugh just a little harder.

"Oh Edward you were amazing!" I laughed slapping his arm playfully.

"That's more like it." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my waste. I didn't even try to stop him or move away. After what Jasper had told me, I don't think I ever will. Instead I rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his glorious scent.

"I'm glad you stayed." Edward murmured quietly, almost shyly.

"Me too." I turned to look up at his neck.

"I'm really sorry Bella, about everything." Edward almost whispered, and I peaked up at his eyes. Those green orbs were filled with honesty, making my heart skip a couple beats. Never had I thought Edward Masen could be so honest, then again I never thought I would sleep with him.

"I'm sorry about the carnival, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I waited so long to tell my parents, I'm sorry for being a jerk." He sighed deeply. It was touching, it was sad.

Their was no doubt I forgive him, but I couldn't get the word out to confirm so. The moment was surreal, something I could only imagine myself dreaming while tucked away next to Alice in her little bed. It was something I could have continue sly told myself wouldn't have happened. I felt a lump in my throat, my hear was racing and my stomach was assaulted by butterflies.

"It really is my fault this is all happening." He continued but listening to him blame himself, made me hurt even more than I thought I could.

"No, no Edward." I stopped him turning my body, to get him to look me in the eye. He seemed surprised.

"Just stop blaming yourself please. I know I blamed you but I don't now. I cant really. The baby is going to happen either way now. Blaming isn't going to help." I whispered the last part. The words I had just spoken so confidently was definitely something I was just learning as I said it. It made sense didn't it?

"Still Bella. I deserve to feel some guilt." Edward mumbled. Instead of objecting I turned my body away and rested my head on his chest, breathing evenly, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward. What am I going to do with the baby?" My voice was suddenly uneven. Breathing seemed a little bit harder.

"I don't know Bella." I heard the same unevenness in Edward's voice, his breathing seeming just a bit heavy. Edward's arms stayed tightly around me, holding me with security.

And we just stayed like that, not feeling to say anything really, because in a way it had already been said. I know he's sorry now maybe I had somehow already known that, and maybe I was in deep denial, but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that Edward was just as troubled as I was, possibly even more.

"I forgive you Edward. By the way." I whispered, kissing his jaw lightly.

"I knew you would." He joked kissing my cheek.

"And, I don't hate you.. Anymore." I smiled, a watery smile.

"I never hated you." Edward's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I don't think you're Satan."

"I don't think you're heartless."

"I'm happy you asked me to the movies."

"I'm happy you agreed to it."

"I hate avoiding you."

"I love seeing you."

"And I love seeing you." I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Oh Bella." He chuckled brushing his hand across my cheek.

"Oh Edward." I laughed, as he pulled me closer to him.

I let him hold me. I let him kiss me. I let him walk me to my car. I let him agree to calling me later. I let him.

Because I wanted him too.

"Alice!" I called frantically as I ran into the house.

"What?" Alice looked up curiously as I barged into her room as she sat on her bed with a text book opened.

"I'm falling for Edward Masen." I said out of breath, while Alice's eyes grew wide. My breathing was the only thing I couldn't hear in the room. Alice stayed silent, while i let my thoughts attack me. Every time I avoided him, had i wanted him to find me? Every time I insulted him, had I wanted him to break and apologise? Was i mad to melt every time he just looked at me, or said my name. Was i crazy to love the way he kissed me or even held me. Am I absolutely insane to trust him after everything?

Yes to all of the above.

"I knew it." A smile spread wide across her face. Her dark blue eyes seemed to flash with excitement. i could almost see the horror in my eyes, as my thoughts continued to assault me.

"I'm falling for Edward." I breathed, faintly hearing Alice's squeal of joy.

**_A/N: Well, its always a pleasure to hear what you think :] How's the fluff?_**


	21. Told

**_A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU, for all your very nice reviews, it made me type faster hehe! :]] _**

**_enjoyy! _**

**_Ps: _**

**_Edward has not told his parents yet and Jacob is mad at Bella right now, so they arn't really talking. _**

**_Just clearing things up :] _**

**_OH and Bella/Edward are still 'friends' ;] _**

**_"_**The world is coming to an end." Alice sniffed as she walked into the house, soaked from the rain.

"Alice. It's a storm." I couldn't help the smile that began to form.

"It's a storm my ass." Alice grumbled pulling of her boots. "You know I was almost killed out there."

"You're fine." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine? Hell I'm anything but fine! Look at my hair!" She pointed to the messy wet mop of black hair on her head.

"This is not fine Bella." Alice huffed.

"You're so dramatic." I laughed.

"A storm she tells me." Alice grumbled as she walked into the kitchen. I giggled and went back to my peaceful reading on the couch. Alice had been at Tommy's this afternoon, while I was wrapped up in blankets on the couch.

"Stupid rain, I hate it, I hate it so much." I could hear Alice rambling quietly to herself in the kitchen.

"I LOVE THE RAIN!" I yelled never glancing away from my book. The loud randomness of it had Alice laughing hysterically in the kitchen, along with myself. It was uncontrollable these days, ever since Edward's practice yesterday, I felt lighter. Possibly happier, and I could tell Alice loved that I was acting more like my old self.

"I miss you." Alice jumped beside me on the couch.

"I know." I smiled putting down my book.

"We never attempt to gossip like mad woman anymore." Alice pouted.

"Gossip" The word brought back something, a memory perhaps. Or maybe just a reminder? I'm not sure. Then it clicked.

"Oh Jasper!" I blurted, while Alice watched me with curious eyes.

"What?"

"Jasper! I forgot to tell you I talked to Jasper yesterday at the practice." Then I was attacked by a pillow.

"How." _Smack_. " Could." _Smack_. "You." _Smack. _"Forget!" Alice yelled, threatening with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I begged putting my arms over my face in attempt to protect myself, but another blow never came, instead Alice did. I felt her basically jump on top of me.

"Alice! Get off." I giggled.

"What did he say!" She squealed. The boy could have just waved and she would still have reacted the same.

"He-" I was interrupted by my own giggles.

"Stop giggling you fool!" Alice begged, but laughed herself.

"He told me to tell you he said hi." I choked out.

"Oh my goodness." Alice breathed.

"He was quite eager to hear about you. I think he likes you." I nodded, speaking casually as I watched Alice slowly freak out.

"I mean I thought it was strange when he asked if you 'were with that Tommy kid' but then he asked me to tell you hi, and it made sen-" Her loud squeal cut me off, and she practically rolled of me and onto the ground.

"I cant believe this!" She laughed.

"Yep Jasper Hale said hi." I smiled satisfied. Alice continued to have spasms on the floor that night.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh the lord has answered all of your prayers! EDWARD'S POV! Although i think i sucked at it i tried :[ so i hope you enjoy it.)**

**EDWARD'S POV.**

Maybe it was the tidy doing of my mother this morning, or the sound of a hurricane coming. Whatever it was, made me feel just a little on edge. Like at any moment something dramatic was going to happen, and the world was going to end completely. Then again. I still hadn't told my parents about my unborn child, growing inside of Bella, my not even girlfriend thing…yet. Her name brought on a whole wave of comfort and reassurance. Man, I had it bad.

"Edward." My mothers voice woke me out of my deep thoughts.

"Yeah mom." I called, and she poked her head in my room.

"Phone." She held the phone out. I went to retrieve it.

"Hello." I put the phone to my ear as my mom disappeared downstairs.

"Hey Edward." The high pitch voice was too familiar.

"Alice, how many times have I told you to call my cell phone." I sighed, laying back down on my bed.

"Sorry, but your mom fascinates me." Alice admitted.

"She kind of remind me of you." I reasoned.

"Yeah, the whole squeaky thing.." She trailed off.

"And the short thing.." I trailed off.

"Okay that's besides the point." Alice snapped back, bringing me with her.

"Yeah so what's up?" I asked.

"Well next week, someone who was only 3 months pregnant is now going to be 4 months pregnant." Alice sang.

"Sh, my mom could be listening." I hissed.

"Sorry, sorry. Code is called for." She imitated a police man.

"We got a code red, down right here on the 167, down low to the floor, of Forks Washington. Code blue and yellow. Send out all units." Alice's voice was deep and strict like a cop.

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled.

"I have no idea. But Jasper Hale said hi to me." Alice squealed.

"Please tell me that's not why you called me." I punched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm just calling because next Wednesday is Bella will be 4 months." Alice sighed deeply.

"I know this." I nodded.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you do not."

"Yes I do."

"Liar."

"Who's lying?"

"You."

"You're ridiculous Alice."

"It takes one to be ridiculous to truly know ridiculous."

"What?!"

"Anyways. What are you going to do for Bella. I'm baking her a cake." Alice said proudly.

"I'm not sure yet." I admitted.

"You remembering will be enough to make Bella want to throw up rainbows." Alice sighed.

"I promise to do something amazing for her." I smiled.

"Yay." She squealed.

"Alright. So how's Jasper?" Alice's voice got impossibly higher.

"Oh lord. I don't know. He's fine Alice."

"Tell him I said hi." She giggled.

"I'll tell him."

"Alright well have a nice day Mr. Masen." Alice sang.

"Wait, where's Bella?"

"She's laying down Edward."

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes."

"Alright, have a nice day Alice."

"Oh Edward?"

"Yes."

"I knew you remembered what next Thursday is."

"Then why did you call?"

"Because I like to bug you." She giggled.

"Alright Alice. Bye." I chuckled and hung up.

Alice had been calling me, 'bugging' me, almost daily since I got her to tell me when Bella's first appointment was. Alice was comfortable to talk to, much like Jasper or Emmett were, but I guess it was different because Alice is a girl.

I've had plenty of girlfriends, but not friends that just happened to be girls, well other than Rosalie that I rarely even talk to since she went away to boarding school.

Even when she was here, she was kind of a bitch but still, she counts as something. So Alice's friendship kind of just happened, and to be honest I'm really happy it did. I could see her being my sister in way, and sometimes she would call just to say hi.

Never had she pushed my feelings about Bella, or even asked, I thought that was kind of nice of her, although I would kill a cheetah and its family to know what Bella was thinking. The phone rang again, loud in my hands.

"Alice I told you-" I was cut off by the voice that did not belong to Alice.

"Alice as in Mary Alice?" Jasper asked, sounding confused.

"Oh hey Jasper." I sighed. "Yeah Mary Alice."

"I didn't know you talked to her." Jasper sounded wary.

"We're friends."

"How come I never knew?"

"I don't know, it never came up?" I shrugged.

"Well." Jasper huffed. "Seems everyone is."

"Why are you all butt hurt?" I smirked.

"You know I have a reason to be mad when my best friends are keeping things from me."

"You sound like a girl." I laughed.

"Shut up Edward." Jasper sighed.

"Someone has feelings for Alice" I sang.

"Jerk." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings." I laughed. As if I needed anymore company, Emmet barged into my room.

"Ello!" His booming voice was louder than the thunder outside. I put the phone away from my ear to glare at Emmett.

"Who let you in?" I glared as he began to touch things in my room. He ignored my question glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Who ya talking to?" He asked.

"Jasper." I sighed.

"What's going?" Emmett put down my CD player he suddenly was very interested in and took a seat on my love seat.

"He's whining about Mary Alice." I put the phone back to my ear.

"I am not whining about Mary Alice!" Jasper's voice was loud in my ear.

"Yes you are Jasper. And that's okay." I responded calmly.

"Does Jasper have a vagina?" I faintly heard Emmett's teasing in the back ground.

"You guys are low." I heard him growl.

"I just speak the truth." Emmett yelled.

"Tell Emmett to shut up, he doesn't even know what we're talking about." Jasper said annoyed.

"Jasper says shut up, you have no idea what we are talking about. And he thinks its creepy you're dating his sister." I passed on the note to Emmett.

"I didn't say that!" Jasper yelled.

"Is that you're vagina talking!" Emmett yelled so Jasper could hear him.

"Douche bag!" Jasper yelled.

"He called you a douche." I told Emmett.

"Real nice Jasper. Very beautifully put together." Emmett spat sarcastically and I gave up just handing Emmett the phone so they could argue.

"I love the sounds Rose makes!" I heard Emmett yell into the phone, as I grabbed my coat.

"Yeah alright, call me when you're period ends." Emmett hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys of my desk, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Where are you going?" Emmett eyed me.

"I'm going to wake up Bella." I sighed.

"Why?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I want her to be here when I tell my parents."

I knocked on Alice's door about 1 million times.

"Didn't you hear me scream 'I'm coming?'" She answered the door, but was surprised when she looked up to see me. She looked just a little more tiny wrapped up in her big purple robe.

"Edward." Alice gasped.

"Yeah, um can you wake up Bella?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why?"

"I'm telling my parents." I answered immediately. Was it sick that I was just a little excited? Not that my parents would find out but the happiness this would bring Bella, now that I am finally telling them. She would smile, I hope she would. Her chocolate brown eyes would sparkle, I prayed they would.

"Really?" Alice gaped.

"Yeah." I hadn't quite thought it through, or thought about how I would do it, but it was clear I had to and that was enough.

"I need Bella to be there." I choked out. Alice threw herself in my arms and kissed my cheek.

"Edward. This is great. I'll go get her." Alice smiled a tiny smile and dashed out of the door way and up the stairs. I wondered if she realized it was pouring rain outside, and she hadn't invited me in. She must have not realized I was soaking wet. Its okay, I forgive her.

"What?" I heard Bella's sweet voice as she came down the stairs rubbing her eyes, as Alice pulled her down the stairs.

"Edward's here." Alice whispered to her, and Bella's eye popped open, then directly went to me standing in the door way.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Edward." She breathed a smile spreading. She stumbled a bit on her way toward the door, her smile growing with each step and I had never seen her so happy to see me. It sent fire, along with joy and happiness all through out my body.

"Hey Bella." I said softly as she approached me. Catching me by surprise she came right over and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" She was absolutely glowing.

"I want you to come with me. I'm going to tell my parents." I removed a stray hair from the side of her face and she leaned into my touch.

"Are you sure Edward?" Her eyes concerned.

"I'm absolutely sure." I leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Edward." She turned her head to press her lips against mine. So soft, so sweet, so gentle. Returned the kiss wondering if she felt it to, if she could feel the warmth in her toes like I could. I could definitely get use to this Bella. She pulled away to look me in the eye. Smoldering me with those gorgeous chocolate orbs.

"I know everything's going to be okay." She whispered, and I leaned in to brush my lips against hers.

**A/N: So how was that? I'm not too sure on the Edward's POV. Are you surprised about the whole frendship between Alice and Edward?? Go on and review ! :]**


	22. Crying

**A/N: Oh your reviews really make my day, and provide me with such ideas! Thank you so much! i love reading what you think and it makes me want to update faster but sadly Finals are coming up and i have been studying my butt off, so this chapter came a little late but i hope you like :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**PS: THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE HEATED.* ;] **

We continue in Edward's POV:

I couldn't breath, my heart was beating about a million miles per hour. Maybe I hadn't have done this now, or today even. I held Bella's hand, as she watched me, I felt it. Her eyes never left my tense figure as we walked hand and hand into my living room.

"You're shaking." Bella whispered as we approached the couch, and I could only look at my feet in this state.

"I'm fine." I mumbled taking a seat on the big couch, Bella sitting close beside me.

"You can do this." Bella rubbed the back o my hand with her thumb. The small gesture sent waves of calm through out me, but were destroyed when my mother gracefully made her way into the room, my father silently following behind her.

"Edward." My father smiled, and I tried to return it the bets I could. Simply being my mother and all she noticed. She noticed just about everything. When I had a tough day at school, but still smiled when I walked through the door she would say

"Its not good to hide your emotions love."

Without me even giving her the slightest hint I wasn't feeling to hot.

"Edward?" Concern washed away my mothers smile, her green eyes sparkled with worry that made me want to break down in tears.

"Mom you know Bella." I gestured to Bella, who looked concerned as well, blushing the perfect red against her pale skin.

"Yes, I believe we have met." My mother glanced at Bella sending her a warm smile.

"Father?" I looked over to find his brown eyes worried as well. Maybe I didn't give much credit to my dad, maybe he saw more than I realized.

"No, I don't believe I have. Nice to meet you Bella." He kept his eyes on me, his eyebrow furrowing.

"What's going on?" My mother had lost her cool façade, and was now on edge. She had to know right? After all those phone calls with Alice she hadn't listened in on one? I knew she was a curious soul, not nosy or annoying just curious. It made me love her a little more I guess, but in this situation, it made me tremble with fear.

"Its okay." Bella encouraged.

"Bella's pregnant." I blurted seeming just a bit relief wash over me, but when my eyes moved to them again, they had moved an inch, still looking terrified.

"Yes. I think we know that." My father nodded towards Bella.

"We think the whole town knows by now." My mother agreed with my dad.

"I'm pregnant with Edward's child." Bella blurted loudly, blushing furiously, she hung her head. Again silence filled the room, and I hardly knew what to expect. Both my parents looked shocked, yet horrified. Especially my mother, who's eyes began to swell with tears. If anyone this would hurt her, and I hated that.

Next to the guys and Alice, my mom was someone I shared everything with and I love her more than anything I have ever loved. Watching her hurt because of me was just as bad as watching Bella hurt because of me and when I thought about it just this second. I sounded like a monster. I was horrible.

"What?" My mother let a few tears slide down her cheek, my father regaining his posture, and glaring at me, holding my mother's shoulders. He could hate me for making my mother cry.

"What did you say boy?" My father asked this time, except when he asked it was louder, and much more intimidating.

"She's pregnant with my child." I murmured loud enough for them to hear. Bella squeezed my hand as I hung my head like she had.

"No, Edward." My mom was close to sobbing.

"Edward." My father growled.

"I'm sorry." My voice was weak, and low. I tried to ignore the sting in my eyes but it wasn't possible, a tear slid down my cheek while I looked up at my mom.

"I'm so sorry." I wasn't only speaking to them, I was speaking to Bella. I had practically ruined the girls life, I had taken so much from her. I could walk away from this, she couldn't.

"Edward." Bella rubbed my hand soothingly, and when I turned to her, tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

"Bella's pregnant and we're keeping the baby." Whatever I saw in those chocolate brown eyes made me blurt it out. I hadn't even discussed that with Bella, I didn't know if she wanted to keep the baby or not, I at least thought _I_ wanted do.

"How long were you going to wait to tell us Edward?" My dad was taking charge now, as my mother stayed silent her eyes never leaving me as she cried into my fathers arms.

"Not long." I breathed. "Bella wanted me to tell you guys from the start but.. I was a coward."

"You've been lying to me?" My mother cried, absolutely heart broken. I couldn't watch her like this.

"I'm so sorry mom." I could hear the pain in my own voice.

"I trusted you boy, I thought we taught you better than this." My father shook his head at me, the disappointment clear in his eyes.

"Edward. How could you lie?" My mom looked as if she was about to collapse in pain. Pain that I had caused.

"It was all an accident I didn't want to ma." My voice cracked at the end.

"I thought I taught you."

"You taught me well. That's why I'm going to help Bella keep this baby."

"You're a teenager you knows nothing about babies!"

"I know, but I know about Bella."

"Know what?!"

"I love her!" I blurted in a yell, and the room went absolutely silent. I tensed and I could suddenly feel Bella's breathing hitch. I was making mistake after mistake. My eyes widened along with my mothers when I let those three words some how slip out. I could hear the rain pounding on the roof the room had gone deadly silent. My mother watched me her eyes softening just the slightest, while my father just stood in shock. I didn't even want to look towards Bella, who's reaction meant the most.

"Boy, you know nothing about love." My father spat. I bowed my head, not even trying to argue anymore. Maybe I didn't know about love? Maybe the racing of my heart when Bella just looks at me is a horrible disease with out a cure.

"Getting a girl pregnant doesn't show that." My father continued while my mother watched me carefully.

"I know." I mumbled.

"You don't know how bad this is going to hurt both of you. You think you're in love? Its only been a few months hasn't it? You think she's the one for you because you got the young lady pregnant? That's not how it works Edward. And I thought we taught you better than that, I thought we raised you to be a gentleman. I don't even know who you are." My fathers words hurt right to the core, my eyes stung with tears I wish I could have held back.

"I know." I murmured, my voice cracking. "Dad I'm so sorry."

"I know. I know you are, I know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt your mother. But sadly you did." My father's voice had softened just a little bit, but I hadn't put my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Take the young lady home. And we'll talk about this tomorrow." My father murmured and a sob escaped my mothers lips making me flinch, and I turned to Bella, who too had tears in her eyes.

"Lets go." I mouthed, while a single tear fell from my eye. I couldn't watch this, I couldn't listen to my mom cry like this. And I couldn't just stand around like I didn't do anything.

* * *

The ride home was silent.

Once in a while Bella would sniff, and I would cough. No talk. Just thick silence in the air.

"I'm sorry." Bella finally spoke when I stopped the car in front of Alice's house.

"No, Bella. I'm sorry." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "You didn't have-"I cut Bella off.

"Look what I did to you? Do you see how idiotic I am? I ruined everything a lot of things for you. I took away so much and all I can say is sorry. I'm so pathetic Bella, its sad. My mom-" I paused, looking out the window. I felt the lump in my throat.

"I understand now, why you hated me. I can see why you avoided me. I just wish at the carnival my approach would be 'so tell me about yourself Bella'. Instead of 'lets get some cotton candy Bella.' You were just so appealing, so interesting. couldn't understand why I felt so strongly connected to you so I did you like I did any other girl. You didn't deserve that at all. Even though I told you in the gym the other day that I was sorry. I feel like you need to hear it just a few times more. -"

This time she cut me off. I heard her undo her seatbelt but didn't force my eyes to see what she was doing, but I took a good guess that she was leaving like she should. Realizing the idiot I truly am. But when I heard her moving around instead of getting out, I turned my head in her direction. She was scooting closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I watched her get closer to me, struggling a bit.

"Can you help me out?" She reached her arms out to me, and I did as she asked. I took her by her waist and slid her into my lap as she wished. She sighed in content when she was rested in my lap.

"What does this have to do with anything." I looked at her head curiously as her eyes looked out the windshield. The rain pouring down making everything blurry and fogged.

"Edward. This is all I need." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"But Bella-"

"Edward please. Just let me." She twisted her self around so she was facing me. Those soft full lips just inches from mine.

"Let you what?" I breathed.

"Let me be with you. No sorry's included."

"Anything Bella."

Her breathing hitched, and my hands rested on her waist.

"Edward?" She breathed.

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

I crushed my lips against hers, soon as soon as she said it, and as always when my lips moved with hers, the world was gone, and life was just about Bella and I.

I had no troubles, I had no doubts, all I had was Bella. Forever and always. Like it should be.

I let my hands roam around her body, and she eagerly let the kiss go further, pushing her tongue in my mouth, making me hold her closer to me. Every inch of her body was pressed against mine, and I couldn't help myself when I let my hand sneak under her shirt, rubbing against her smooth skin. She let out a soft moan, encouraging me to go further, and with that I did.

I returned her heated kiss, our tongues battling for dominance, as she grinded against me, my hips pushing up towards her. I broke the kiss so we could breathe but sucked behind her ear, earning a loud sexy moan from her lips.

"Edward." She gasped moving her hands frantically to my belt, while my hands found the button to her jeans. Our breathing was loud and heavy as we both removed our clothes, once I slid her pants off, I reached to lift her shirt over head but she stopped me with her hands.

"What?" I searched her expression.

"I'm fat." She whispered, her voice sad.

"No you're not." I shook my head.

"I'm pregnant Edward." She rolled her eyes.

"You can hardly even tell."

"Yes you can look at that." She lifted her shirt just the slightest, and you could hardly see a baby bump appearing. She just looked a bit bloated in my opinion.

"Edwar-"

"Bella you look beautiful to me no matter what. You could stop right now and leave with this massive erection and I would still think you were the most beautiful thing in the world."

Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red, and she leaned down to brush her lips against mine softly.

"I wont be doing that." She whispered in my ear, and I shivered when her breathing became heavy in my ear. I went back to pushing her shirt over her head and she let me with out another word.

I caressed the skin my hands glided over as I reached for her bra and unhooked it, throwing it to the side. Once her breasts sprung out, my tongue began to trace over her light nipples, that were already hard.

"Edward." She moaned my name, and I felt blessed. My tongue worked against her breast, caressing the other with my hand, as she rested her hands behind me on the head rest. She grinded against me again.

"Mmm." I moaned, gently biting her nipple.

"Edward!" She cried. I began to suck the skin around her nipple, listening to her breathing become heavier and heavier.

"I'm… so ….. Wet." She breathed, and I groaned. "Your pants… off."

She pulled herself away from me and climbed into the back seat laying her back, and I watched through the mirror, as she slid her underwear off aching slow before throwing them over to me. I quickly got rid of my clothing, and realized Bella was watching me when she let out a loud moan. I climbed into the back seat, hovering over her. She reached up to crash her lips against mine.

"Are you sure?" I breathed heavy, when we broke our kiss.

"Please Edward." She whimpered. "I need you."

"Bella." I moaned, entering her slowly, and I watched her face scrunch up.

"Edward!" She cried out. Being inside her was even better than I had remembered it to be, she was just so gentle and small. I began to thrust faster into her, but still containing a slow pace, our eyes never leaving each other. Her moans building and building while my grunts became louder and louder.

"Harder Edward harder!" She pushed up to meet my thrust, and I did as she asked and began to thrust into her faster, leaning over to suck gently on her breast, my hands holding her hips. She ran her hands through my hair, panting my name as I worked over her.

"Ah!" She screamed when I pushed in deeper.

"Bella." I kissed down her jaw, and sucked at her neck. Nothing else mattered, it was just the soft moans escaping her lips and the ecstasy that came along with each thrust. It was just her and I, nothing else could possibly matter. She returned my kisses, giving me soft pecks along my shoulder, sucking at the skin behind my ear.

"Bella!" I groaned and she screamed out nothing but nonsense in my ear as the ecstasy became more intense, as if it felt so good I couldn't breath and neither could she.

"Oh yes!" She panted, kissing my neck, and the thrust became quicker and quicker. It must have been hours of sweet pleasure and quick thrust, when we both finally came to our climax.

"Edward! I love you!" She screamed out arching her back, and shuddering as she came.

"Bella!" I came inside her, shuddering as her hands ran up and down my back.

"I love you too." I whispered kissing her lips softly.

"And all I want and need is you." She murmured tears flowing from her eyes and down the side of her face as she laid beneath me.

"And thats what you'll have." I kissed a tear away, as a tear of my own fell from my eye and right on her cheek.

"I love you." She cried putting her face in the crook of my neck. Her words made my heart soar, and I could almost fill the happiness glowing from me.

"I love you too Bella." I brushed my lips against her ear. This was suppose to be our first time, I would not allow the carnival to be our first time. I would do anything to keep Bella smiling, and I would do anything to keep my child safe. I would let her regret loving me and I would do all in my power to make all of this work.

* * *

Bella'sPOV:

I stumbled into the dark house, it was around 3:00am according to Edward's car. I was on a high, but I hadn't known till a few hours ago that I was insanely in love with Edward, and life with out him just wasn't worth living, so you cant blame me.

You couldn't blame me for the watery smile that was across my face or the want to run back into Edward's car and sleep under him forever. You could blame love though. I would let love take all of the blame if it wanted to.

_Bella, _

_Now that's what teenagers do! _

_Round of applause for Isabella Swan, who finally found her inner teenager, and has quit living life as a middle aged woman. _

**Love, **

**Teenager Association. **

"Bella?" Alice said groggily lifting her head off the couch, where she was wrapped up in multiple covers, probably waiting for me to get home. I was soon attacked with guilt.

"Oh Alice, you shouldn't have waited up." I frowned, making my way over to the couch.

"Belly, I was worried." She yawned. "I called your cell phone, but no answer."

"I was with Edward." I sighed, smiling just a bit.

"What happened with his parents?" Alice sat up on the couch, patting the space next to her so I could sit.

"Their really angry." I breathed, remembering Edward's mom's face when the news hit her. It was like making an angel cry, it was heartbreaking to see her in such pain. Even more agonizing to hear her cry because she felt her son had betrayed her by lying. I shuddered at the memory.

"What did they do to Edward?" Alice looked horrified.

"Nothing. .yet, his father didn't want to discuss it while I was there. But his mother-" I looked at Alice was listening curiously, looking wide awake now.

"His mom was so hurt Alice. If you had seen it you would have cried along with her."

"I'm sorry Bells." Alice patted my arm. "Why'd you get in so late though?"

"I was with Edward in the car." I murmured quickly.

"Doing?" Alice pushed.

"We had sex again Ally." I breathed, and heard her gasp.

"But it wasn't like the carnival." I let my mind fill with the memories, from then and the memories we made tonight. Both were wonderful but both so incredibly different.

"He told me he loves me Alice."

"Oh my goodness." Alice squealed quietly.

"I love him too." I whispered. "It scares me."

"Don't be, you two belong together."

"You think?"

"I know."

Alice gently wrapped her arms around me, and reached up to kiss my forehead, as I rested in her arms, dazing off into day dreams.

"You deserve someone like him. He's a good guy Bells."

Alice's words shocked me. Her support touched my soul and I thanked god one more time for letting me keep her forever.

"Remember that time I asked you if you liked Edward?" Alice's voice had gotten a little higher.

"And you started to cry?" I asked remembering the pain in her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah." She sniffed and even though I wasn't looking at her I could hear the tears in her voice.

"I was asking because sometimes compare you to my mom, she was pregnant at nineteen and, I-" She paused and I waited patiently for her to finish.

"Edward to my dad." She cried. "I asked if you liked Edward because I was hoping things would turn out differently for you two then it did for my mom and dad."

"I know I don't show it but not having a dad hurts, especially as a child and I never want my child to hurt like that, I don't want my niece hurting like that. No body should hurt like to think they aren't good enough, or never will be."

"Bella it hurt me bad when my dad left. But I kept a smile on my face for my mom, for you and for my dad." She paused again this time letting out a soft sob.

"You weren't there Bella, but I begged him Bells. I begged him, I was on my knees at only six years old begging my father to stay with us, and he didn't"

I remember that sadness that was set on Alice's face that year, only because it was so hard to forget and probably the saddest I have ever seen her. I remember asking her

"_What wrong cookie?" _and her sadness suddenly turned into curiosity. She answered my question with another question.

"_Is your daddy going on a trip?" _

"_No." _I answered confused looking at her like she was crazy.

"_Mommy says, sometimes daddy's take trips far away, and don't come back for a very long time." _She had whispered, never once looking me in the eye. Her dark blue eyed stayed on the ground.

"_Is that where your daddy is going?" _I asked poking her arm lightly.

"_Yeah momma said he wont be back soon. I told him I didn't want him to go….. But he still went." _She frowned.

"_Don't worry Mary Alice, he'll come back, its just a trip." _I was so sure of my words.

"_Yeah?" _Her eyes sparkled at the idea.

"_Yeah, and for now we can share my daddy. He wont mind." _I smiled at her, and she hugged me tightly.

"Maybe things would have been different if he stayed with me. If he had stayed to love me" Alice continued crying and I joined in with her. She spoke so softly.

"I wish he would have stayed till this day, so I could love him more, so I could show him what I have grown up to be. To be able to cry to him."

"It scared me watching you and Edward fight like that. It brought back a lot of memories. Things I had promised myself I wouldn't think about or blame myself for." Alice was sobbing quietly and I had straighten up to wrap my arms around her, so she was now laying in my arms crying into my chest.

"I know Alice. He would be so proud of you, and I know he calls because he misses you and no doubt loves you, its impossible not to." I rubbed her back, and she laughed lightly.

"And on top of that, I don't love Tommy." She sobbed into my arm. Her words shocked me but I kept a smooth face and continued comforting her. After all the past 3 months she spent comforting me, I hadn't let her vent once.

"I know." I surprised myself. Had I really known?

"I know he loves me. But I cant love him. I lied to him. God I'm horrible." She sobbed.

"Its going to be alright Alice, I promise." I whispered into her hair. I let her cry to me till we both fell asleep on the couch.

"I promise Ally." Was the last thing I murmured before sleep washed over me.

**So what do you think? This is just the start of so much! what do you think about all the emotion in this chapter? i cried while writing the whole Alice part. Maybe its all the stress getting to me lol. So tell me what you think?? :]**


	23. Hands

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but Finals are here, and i was stressing, but hey its finally here ! yay i hope you all enjoy and review thankk you :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry for Celia. **

No phone calls, no decisions, no crying, no stress. Just waking up.

The morning hours being my least favorite hours of the day, brought me happiness when I woke in Alice's little bed. The sun was just rising, I could tell by the dim light shining in Alice's room. Her tiny body was rolled up beside me, the covers piling on top of her. She was one to be freezing cold during the night.

Last night I had let Alice cry to me and she cried harder than I had ever seen her, looking like she would break any moment. I shuddered at the memory, praying I would only see her happy and chirpy as she always is. It was meant for her to be like that. It was so .. _Alice_.

I felt oddly relaxed this morning, shamelessly relieved. I couldn't help the big sigh I let out, as I stared out Alice's window. And the first coherent thought I could think of was Edward. It was like a yell in my ear, an attack to my heart. Edward. Everything seemed to be connected, or led me to Edward.

Like all the puzzle pieces finally were put together and the world suddenly made so much sense. It was absolutely ridiculous, yet incredibly true.

"_We are keeping the baby." _Edward's words repeated in my head about a million times, till I could finally grasp what he was saying. He wanted the baby, he wanted his baby. And I don't care if me being pregnant made him love me or if he always did, the point was, he wants to keep the baby, and I love him all that more for just saying it. Edward made me hate him, love him, like him all at the same time.

_Dear Bella, _

_Could you shut up for just one moment? 'I love Edward I love being pregnant, I love everything la blah blah.' You're happiness doesn't satisfy us. What happened to 'oh my life its so terrible!' That! That there was absolutely entertaining. Where is the suspense? Where is the drama! We cant make a Hollywood film out of this love nonsense! You are ruining everything. _

**Suspense Builders.**

Now I knew where I stood. I would keep this baby, and hopefully with Edward's support we still will. I would do absolutely anything. I rested my hand on the tiny bump on my stomach, watching the sun rise through Alice's curtained window.

Things would just get more difficult from here, and being pregnant was still a pain just like it has been from the beginning but now I was better. I could face all of it better, I could be strong for everyone. For the baby and I. I could do all of that. I felt hope again, I felt some kind of faith, but most of all I felt sadness.

I wouldn't pretend I was happy with this, I wouldn't act like now that Edward loved me things would be absolutely fine, because they wont. I would still feel all the regrets and pains. I would still want to cry every now and then for the death of a life I could have had. I would still feel miserable some days. That's what happens when you're stuck in this situation. That's how it happens. I let my tears flow down my cheek silently.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring. _

I hurried to the phone set on Alice's nightstand, hoping it was just a bill collector. I didn't want to wake Alice or Katherine.

"Hello." I breathed.

"Bella?" The voice was familiar, it was light and warm. I froze my hands stayed wrapped tightly around the phone, and I could feel my heart racing. Why was she calling? Why would she call? What did she want? I didn't want to talk to her, I don't want anything to do with her. Even though I thought about her every day of the week, never once forgetting that I missed her greatly.

"Bella is that you? I know you're there." She spoke hurriedly, almost panicked. My heart broke just a little more at the sound of her voice, and I wasn't able to hold back any tears.

"Mom?" I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"Bella." Renee breathed into the phone. "I missed your voice."

"I miss you Bella. So much."

"I miss you too." The tears were in my voice now, my shaky voice.

"How have you been Bella?" She cried.

"I've been alright." I sighed weekly. "And you?"

"I've been okay Bells." She was sobbing quietly now. "I miss you so much. I miss my baby."

"I miss you too mom." It was hard hearing her like this, and comparing it to the broken Mrs. Masen I saw the other night. Her green eyes dead and hurting.

"Bella, I wish you could come home." She said.

_Bella? _

_Did you hear that ? Did you hear what your mother just said? _

_Let us replay that for you._

"_Bella, I wish you could come home." _

_Did you get that? _

_How about a little slower? _

"_Bella.. I … Wish .. You … Could …. Come … Home." _

_Alright well have fun figuring that one out. _

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**INSTANT REPLY INC.**_

"Does that mean I can come home?" I asked, my voice filled with hope, hope that maybe I shouldn't have.

"You cant dear." She sighed. I back tracked and the phone went silent for about 3 minutes. Was this a joke, was she really serious. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, it mine as well have dropped right out of my chest and broke to pieces on the ground.

"I cant come home." I stated slowly. The anger was slowly building just as quickly as the tears and sobs.

"I'm sorry Bell-" I cut her off.

"Why are you calling?" My tone was harsh.

"Don't act like that Bella-" I cut her off again.

"Don't act like what mom? Don't act like I don't have a home? Don't act like you aren't helping me? Don't act like I feel disowned? Don't act like I want to come home? Why are you doing this to me?" "I didn't do anything Bella. You did this to yourself." She was fighting me now, the anger was there in her voice.

"You could have helped, you could have loved me like you were suppose to." I spat.

"I cant Bella. I just cant deal with that. You shouldn't have expected me to."

"You think I fucking wanted this? You think I want to deal with this bull shit on my own?" I cried.

"Watch your mouth." She barked.

"Fuck off." I spat.

"You listen Bella, you listen to me now! You know I love you, and you know I wish you were here, but we just cant have that here."

"You are full of shit!" I laughed. "Why are you calling Renee, what do you want? How may I help you?"

"I called to speak to Katherine hoping to reach you Bella, because I truly miss you."

"That's all fine and dandy Renee, I _missed_ you."

"Bella stop that!" Renee almost screamed.

"No you stop that! You just keep lying to me."

"Bella!"

"I'm going to hang up, I cant stress, its bad for the baby." I began to take deep breaths.

"Please Bella, don't tell me you are keeping it." She begged and I stabbed the end button.

"Bella calm down." Alice's voice startled me, and I turned to see her watching me with concern.

"I'm fine." I breathed and wiped away the tears with my thumb.

"You don't sound fine." Alice sat up and put a hand on my back.

"I just talked to my mom." I sighed. "Its okay."

* * *

"And then what did she say?" Edward squeezed my hand as we walked down the empty road, the dark taking over the once bright sky and the pale moon replacing the sun. It didn't rain today and the sky had stayed absolutely clear. After my phone call with my mom, I didn't go to school, worrying Edward who came right when school let out.

And now here we are, walking on the silent road, holding hands. He kicked rocks while I stared up at the sky that was becoming dark. Every now and then I would look over at him, and our eyes would meet, and one of us would stop talking with out realizing it. He would play with my charm bracelet every now and then, and ask what each one was for.

He shared a lot with me with out knowing it, like how much he loved his mom.

"She taught me everything." He had sighed, and squeezed on my hands.

"And when she told me I would have to stay with my aunt Esme for a while-" He stopped to sigh, and I didn't push him any further. I knew what it felt like, I too had a deep connection with my mother that I am very convinced I will ever have again. I could see the pain in Edward's green eyes every time he mentioned his mother. She really was his everything. I wouldn't understand to much about that.

"She wouldn't even stay in the same room as me." Edward ducked his head and I felt like crying myself.

"Its going to be okay." I tried to look deep into his green eyes but it was getting darker by the second.

"She still loves you." I smiled assuring, and I could se his slight smile even in the dark. Then we would talk about something else to keep the conversation flowing and still be calm. Edward never once let my hand go, he didn't dare leave any space between us.

"I wish this was how we stated." Edward sighed when we stopped walking, both of us looking at the dark almost black sky, with tiny stars everywhere. You could forget where you were just staring at the sky. It was beautiful.

"We did things backwards." I sighed.

"But now we just have to get through it." He said for me , and a slight smile played on my lips and I imagined one on his too.

"You can just hold my hands Edward."

"And you can just hold mine."

"Is that all?" I teased. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I turned to look at him as he gazed up at the sky. The beauty of the stars had nothing in compare to Edward. The day might have been stressful but the night was perfect. It was beautiful. I didn't need much, I didn't want much. This was all it took.

* * *

The sun was out shining in the clear sky, making it hard for me to have a bad day. It wasn't only the big ball of fire in the sky, it was the looks Edward's bright green eyes held when we would pass, or he would say hi. My cheeks would burn with red and my stomach would fill with butterflies, and I would hope he knew the sparkle in my eye was just for him, and the glow radiating from me was just because I knew he was around.

I didn't ask questions when I passed him in the hall and I found a sad smile placed on his lips, it no doubt had something to do with his parents, and he would tell me when he was ready. But when I expected him to pass me in the hall with just a wave and that's all, he captured me in his arms pulling me into a hug in front of everyone in the hall. I couldn't quite register what was going on until he whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful today."

I felt my arms move around him to squeeze him gently. I didn't care who saw, or who said what. Edward. That's all that mattered. My cheeks began to ache because of the smile that ceased to disappear.

"Thank you." I mumbled when he released me from his hug but not from his hold.

"I could get use to this." He chuckled lightly.

"Me too." I blushed of course. Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay." He whispered more to himself than to me.

"Of course." My eyes searched his dim ones. I could almost see the concern set on my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" My fingers lightly traced the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah. Just a rough night."

"I hope."

"I wouldn't lie to you Bella."

"I know."

"I love you, I meant everything I said."

"And I love you." I reached up to press my lips to his. "And everything will be okay."

"No matter what happens Bella, I promise I will be here." Edward's eyes were suddenly filled with deep emotion, emotion that made me want to cry. It made me realize, being pregnant still wasn't cute, and it still wasn't good, and I was still in a big problem. It made me scared but relieved I was realizing this. I held on tighter to him, and rested my head on his chest. "We are going to be just fine. Its nice to know I'm not alone."

"You never will be." Edward kissed my hair.

"How about we go to lunch?" I looked up at his jaw.

"Sounds good." He smiled. And I took full credit for putting that beautiful smile there.

We walked hand and hand to lunch. Never once did he let go. Just like he promised.

Alice wasn't in the cafeteria yet, that much I could tell when Edward and I walked in to the cafeteria, Edward and I holding hands. The whole room had grown just a little quite, and my cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Edward, Bella!" Emmett's booming voice silenced the whole room. Both Edward and I turned to where we had heard Emmett's voice to see him sitting at his usual lunch table and waving over at us. It was good to know we had his support. Edward gave my hand a squeeze, and began to lead me over to Emmett's table, where Jasper seemed to be sitting looking pissed.

"You okay buddy?" Edward nodded toward Jasper, as we took a seat across from Emmett and him.

"Jasper's alright. He just has a vagina that's all." Emmett sighed while Jasper glared at him. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. Edward turned to me giving me a lopsided grin.

"Shut up Emmett. Hi Bella." Jasper glared at Emmett then smiled warmly at me.

"Whatever." Emmett sighed "So how are you lover birds doing?"

"Fine." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I have a doctors appointment on Friday." I blurted remembering suddenly. I must have forgotten just like Katherine predicted I would. None of them at the table looked taken off guard by me bringing up the pregnancy.

"I'll be going to that. I knew that by the way." Edward nodded.

"Oh. Well I forgot." I shrugged.

"Its good I'm around." He joked.

"Of course." I teased.

"Oh guess what?!" Emmett boomed throwing his hands in the air with excitement.

"You like penis." Jasper muttered picking at his salad.

"Rosalie is coming back down to Forks." Emmett ignored Jasper's remark and my giggling.

"Wait when?" I choked out after my giggle fit, and soon excitement was bubbling in me.

"In a month or so, and I hope you don't mind, but I told her about your situation." Emmett looked sincerely apologetic.

"Its alright." I nodded reassuringly. "I planned to get a hold of her and tell her."

"She's really concerned and cant believe Edward's the father." Emmett was like a gossiping old lady.

"That's so nice of her." Edward said sarcastically. Edward moved his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, so I could rest my head on his shoulder, he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I miss Rose. She was so nice." I sighed.

"Bella!" I heard a squeaky chirp from across the cafeteria.

"Alice." I sighed with a smile and waved for her to come sit with me, and in that instance her eyes met with Jasper's and they shared a quick glance before she began to skip over to our table.

"After noon, Bella." Alice sat gracefully beside me.

"Hey Alice." Edward smiled at Alice.

"Ello Edward. Emmett, Jasper." She nodded, and handed me my sack lunch. Jasper seemed to tense just a little and his eyes staid on his salad. Emmett cleared his throat after he eyed Jasper, like everyone else had been.

"Everyone's staring." Alice muttered taking out her pudding. I knew everyone was staring I was trying my best to ignore it but it seemed Jasper and Emmett were just realizing this, because they were looking out at the cafeteria incredulously.

"What the hell!?" Emmett looked up and down the cafeteria, Jasper nodding in agreement. The staring was embarrassing but I was trying to just pretend it wasn't there. Pretend maybe they were looking past me and at the wall or something. But it was too late now, the panic was slowly building as I stared intently at the table in front of me.

"Calm down Bella." Edward had obviously heard the change in my breathing. He ran his hands down my back in smooth circles, a comforting gesture. Those people, those students, they didn't know who the father was, they didn't know what I was going through. Tears were coming.

"I'm sorry. Their staring at me. I'll leave if-" My breathless rambling was cut off by Edward's disapproving expression.

"But I shouldn't be sitting with you." It came out more of a question when Edward began shaking his head.

"Bella." Edward sighed.

"Of course you should be sitting with us, you're practically having my nephew." Emmett boomed, and Jasper choked on his salad. I'm sure shock was written all over my face.

"No, niece." Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"I'm pretty sure it's a little stud in there." Emmett nodded towards my Belly.

"I thought you said, you thought it was a boy." Edward asked Alice. When had they started talking?

"I changed my mind." Alice shrugged.

"it's a boy." Emmett sighed leaning back in his seat.

"Girl." Alice sighed leaning back in her seat.

"Watch it pixie."

"Watch it giant."

They sat staring at each other intensely, like having a silent battle. Emmett relaxed first and leaned forward in his seat.

"She's a keeper." Emmett nodded to Jasper, and Jasper choked on his salad again, while Alice blushed a light pink.

"You're going to kill him Emmett." Edward leaned over to pat Jasper's back.

"That's the plan." Emmett chuckled earning a punch in the arm from Jasper.

"You suck." Jasper coughed.

"Boys." Alice laughed.

* * *

Home, or Alice's house which ever fits.

As soon as Edward was gone I was back to stressing, I was back to being worried and depressed, I was back to old Bella.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

The phone made me flinch, not because of the sudden loud ringing going on through out the house, but because I had an idea of who was calling. I knew she would call back.


	24. Dreams

_**A/N: Thank you for all your very kind reviews and support! My laptop died on me, so its been harder to keep up with updating. so i'm sorry. But today is my birthdayy :] and my first act was posting this chapter up for all of you :} So keep reviewing please because i love to hear what you thinnk :]**_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight. sorry..**_

"Have you thought about colleges?" Alice asked her voice my current source of comfort as she played with my hair, while my head rested in her lap.

"No."

"Have you thought about scholarships?"

"No."

"So you've been thinking of nothing."

"Basically." I sighed and Alice slapped my head lightly, her concerns were always about me, and I felt kind of guilty. I love her, but I hate to have her worried, I hate to see her confused or sad. It was all that came along with loving a person, and maybe that's why some people were terrified to love. When you love someone you are guaranteed to have pain somewhere along the way. I just wish I wasn't always everyone's pain, everyone's worry.

"I just don't want to think about those things right now." I groaned rubbing the spot Alice had hit.

"Well you need to, in order to take care of yourself and the baby, an education will be involved." Alice rambled sounding a lot like my mother instead of best friend.

"I know." I mumbled, playing with my charm bracelet. It was true I knew these things, and I had once or twice thought about college, and my plan before the whole pregnant thing happened.

"Didn't you have a plan before?" Alice asked as if reading my thoughts.

"Yale. Yale was my plan." I sighed.

"You can do that." Alice said sounding completely sure, and honest, the giggle that erupted from my lips was only me participating in the joke.

"I'm not joking Bella." Alice huffed.

"And how am I suppose to do that and raise a baby?" I laughed.

"You just need help, not Edward kind of help." Alice trailed off, her voice becoming dazed.

"I doubt it Alice. Maybe online classes or something, but Yale is out of the picture, and you know I have to ask Edward what he wants to do, because he has chose to stay in the baby's life as well as mine." I ranted. She didn't answer though, she was far to deep in thought now, I could only imagine what was going through her head. Plans. She was always planning.

"Girls?" Katherine called coming in to the house, the sound of paper bags and car keys filled the silence.

"In the living room mom." Alice called back, her hands began to work in my hair again, massaging my scalp.

"Hey." Katherine plopped down on the couch, letting my feet rest in her lap.

"Bells your really starting to show." Katherine beamed at my belly, and it was true, I was officially 4 months pregnant and it was kind of scary.

"I know." I laughed, the only thing I could do, no reason to cry anymore or complain. It wouldn't help anything. If I thought the hardly noticeable bloating I had when I was 3 months pregnant was bad, then I was in for a surprise.

"Is it normal?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice but I thought I looked awfully big for only 4 months.

"Yeah, but you never know." Katherine rubbed my belly gently. "Maybe its twins." She whispered to Alice. My heart stopped in that same minute and I felt goose bumps rise on my arm, and chills go down my spine. There was no way in hell, I would be having twins.

"No way, no, no, no. I'm pregnant with one child." I rushed out in one breath.

"Chill." Alice put her hand over my head. "Calm yourself."

"I shouldn't have said that." Katherine apologized.

"No, its okay." I breathed. "Just one baby." I let my hands felt over the smooth skin that was holding my little baby. That was all I could take, one baby. A knock on the door interrupted us. We had been a little paranoid about these things, like someone knocking on the door or calling on the phone. Because after Renee called I was sure I didn't want to hear from her in a very long time. I would be okay with that. I could live with that. Yet she called almost daily and we were just waiting for her to come down and knock on the door. I have no idea what I would do then. Katherine removed my feet from her lap and went to the door, while Alice and I listened silently to who it was.

"Hey Edward." Katherine had a smile in her voice. My heart began to bit rapidly just at the sound of hearing his name, and imaging his breathtaking smile made it hard to breathe.

"Edward." I breathed and Alice giggled.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Your crazy about him." She giggled and I sighed. Even trying to deny that was criminal. Edward walked into the living room. My heart must have stopped completely had it really been only three days? It must have been years right? I had no idea how much I missed him till this very moment, and I wondered how I had survived the past three days.

"Edward." I smiled. He smiled a crooked grin, and held out something that was in his arms. I looked at what he was holding, and I was kind of disappointed I had missed it. It was a bouquet of flowers, all different kinds, probably the most beautiful combination of flowers I had ever seen. The reds, oranges, and pinks all blending together.

"These are for you." He chuckled, and I looked back into those piercing green eyes, but it was different. He looked tired, worn out like her had been up at night. His eyes were a bit red, and his hair looked just a little messier than usual. I frowned.

"You don't like them?" He asked confused.

"No, no I love them, sit down." I ordered, and he did. He took where Katherine had been sitting at my feet, I sat up immediately and scooted as close as I could to him.

"What's wrong?" My fingers traced the bags under his eyes.

"Nothing." He frowned.

"Edward." I leaned up and pressed my lips against his briefly.

"My mom and Esme." He sighed wrapped his hand around my wrist pulling it to his lips. "You shouldn't worry."

"What happened?"

"Just fighting and crying. I haven't done anything but cause trouble."

"That's not true."

"Bella." He frowned.

"Edward its going to be okay. Your mom will come around."

"I hope." Edward sighed, and his stress broke my heart.

"Don't cry Bella." Edward pulled me to his chest. I hadn't realized I was crying. Wow I was pathetic.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "You look so sad."

"I'm going to be okay. _You_ look sad." He chuckled into my hair.

"I cant stop crying."

"Its okay." He laughed patting my back and hugging me closer.

"You smell good." I blurted through a cry.

"Thank you." I felt his body shaking with laughter, and laughed myself. "Oh Bella."

"I missed you." I whispered after I had stopped my random crying.

"I missed you too." Edward kissed my forehead. We sat there quietly for a while, just enjoying the presence of one another. I felt whole now, I felt happy.

"And what have you done all week?" He smiled.

"I just helped around the house. It felt nice." I sighed.

"Doesn't that always." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, a little tired." I admitted. Even though I slept till noon today, I was still feel exhausted. I didn't even do anything all day.

"Me too." Edward yawned and leaned back on the couch, pulling me with him.

"You should stay with me tonight." I whispered into his chest.

"I should?" He teased.

"Yep. Katherine wont mind." I sighed in content when he tightened his hold on me.

"Oh!" He jumped a little. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" I eyed him confused, and with out moving me, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little baggy.

"I saw this when I was getting your flowers." He handed me the little bag, that I eyed carefully.

"Edward-" I started but he knew what was coming and cut me off.

"Open it." He encouraged. I reached in and pulled out a silver charm. It was light and tiny, shaped like a big lollipop. In the middle it was red and white swirling to the center. I wasn't sure why he would get me a lollipop charm, it wasn't the first thing thought when I thought of Edward. But it was beautiful.

"When I saw it, it reminded me of you. And well the night of the carnival, which I don't believe was right at all and I am truly sorry, but I thought maybe you would get the joke, or the message." He rambled nervously.

"Candy." I whispered a smile playing on my lips. I got the message. Cotton _Candy. _

"You don't have to wear it on your charm bracelet." Edward was still nervous about me liking it.

"Its perfect." I interrupted running my finger on the swirls in the center.

"You like it?" He sounded surprised.

"I love it." I smiled.

"I thought you might be offended."

"No. I'm flattered. That night shouldn't have happened, but it did."

"We cant change it so we have to live with it." He finished for me.

"Why not make it positive." I smiled.

"Why not."

"I'm glad it was you though." I whispered.

"Me too." He kissed my cheek, and slid his arms around my waist.

"I hope you didn't spend too much money on this." I warned.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky.

"Promise." He laughed linking his pinky with mine.

* * *

I woke up without Edward's arms around me, and just like that I knew something was wrong. I felt irritated or unhappy, I wasn't sure, all I was sure of was the weird feeling in the air surrounding me. Bad energy, playing with the good energy somewhere in the house.

"Alice!" I called my voice shaky, my vision blurred. No answer. I was becoming dizzier by the second, and I wasn't even moving, I had only lifted my head off the couch to see up the stairs from the couch.

"Alice." I called again. I was panicking for no reason, I felt tension, danger. Danger. I shot up. That's it. I felt eyes. On me. My eyes frantically searched the room. That's when I saw him standing by the door. I could feel my body going weak, just at the sight. My eyes wanted to close and blink him away.

"Jacob?" I asked confused. What was he doing here, and why was he looking at me like that. His eyes looked dark. Filled with hatred. He didn't answer me, which scared me further.

"Jacob?" I asked softer now, my eyes searching his for some meaning. Why was he here, how did he get in. I was so confused.

"Bella." He answered, his voice soft but his eyes hard.

"Jacob what are you doing-"

"Shut up." He spat harshly, and I jumped startled at his tone. He took one step closer to me, and I jabbed my self into the couch.

"What are you doing?" My voice shook, his eyes stayed narrowed and dark.

"I'm taking you Bella. You cant be here anymore." He growled.

"What?" I choked out, my eyes wide. "Jacob?" He took another step closer to me, and I screamed out in horror.

"No more." I begged. "No more." He hadn't even been doing anything, but I was scared to death.

"You hurt me Bella." He said.

"You need to leave." I ordered shakily.

"I don't need to do anything." He took several steps towards me, and from the corner of my eye I saw his hand reveal a silver spark. I didn't take my eyes of him thought I was too frightened to look away.

"Stop." I cried.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"Please Jacob, your scaring me." I sobbed, and quickly glanced at the silver spark. I froze, my heart was about to fall out my chest and I was frozen head to toe. Not one coherent thought went through my mine for a second. What was Jacob doing?|"Why do you have a knife." I shook violently.

"I said shut up Bella.""What are you doing?" I sobbed as he began to walk closer, and the couch wouldn't let me jab my body into it anymore.

"I'm going to end all of this." I didn't like how he said that or what he meant, and how he was gripping a knife and coming at me.

"What does that mean?" I cried. "I miss you."

"Didn't I say shut up." He launched at me, landing right on top of me.

"Get off." I cried but struggled against his huge body. He was crushing me, pushing against the baby, he was hurting us. I felt the oxygen leave my lungs. Jacob pushed me down, and help my hands over my head with only one hand. I kicked and screamed but nothing was stopping him, and I was sobbing harder and harder by the second.

"Please." I cried, my tears making my vision blurred. He pointed the knife at my stomach, and smirked.

"God no. Please.. No."

"Shh, Bella." He cooed, taking his fingers and rubbing them against my belly. His warm rough touch sent chills down my spine. "Shh Bella." "Stop!!" I screamed. " Let me go Jacob! Stop!"

My screaming only made him move quicker, he put the knife to the baby bump and I bit my tongue hard, wincing at the pain.

"No." I whispered, my face soaking wet with my own tears.

And then suddenly I was being shook back and forth, my whole body swaying. Jacob disappeared and like I had never had my eyes opened, they opened. I was on the couch and two people were looking worried as ever. Emmett's eyes were wide with worry, resting one hand on my shoulder gently. Jasper was on top of me holding my hands down, his eyes filled with the same concern, only he looked scared. More scared than Emmett.

"Shh Bella, it was just a dream" Emmett breathed. I sniffed, and eyed both of them for a long second before replying.

"Oh god it was horrible." I sobbed. "Jacob had a knife. He was going to take my baby!"

"Hey its all right. You're safe, you're baby is safe. Everything is fine I promise you that." Jasper said out of breath, his blonde curls in his eyes.

"It w-was s-so scary." I sniffed.

"Don't worry about its okay. Its all over." Emmett patted my shoulder.

"A-alright." I said shakily, still overwhelmed with my violent dream. Why had it been Jacob? My eyes went to Jasper who was watching me curiously.

"Can you get off me now?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Jasper jumped off me releasing my arms from his hold. He went to stand next to Emmett and I sat up to examine them. I was still confused.

"Why are you two here?" I eyed them.

"Oh thanks Bells. That's welcoming. Why don't you call someone else to baby-sit your lunatic sleeping ass." Emmett blurted, and Jasper elbowed him in the stomach hard. I winced at his words.

"Sorry you scared the shit out of me." Emmett murmured. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled weakly.

"Good, you can go back to sleep if you like." Jasper offered.

"Wait why are you two here. In Alice's house?" I tilted my head in deep confusion.

"There was an emergency." Jasper frowned and Emmett bowed his head. "But it doesn't concern you." "Emergency?" I asked and noticed Edward's absence. Panic rose in my chest and I could hardly breathe.

"Damn it she's sleep walking."

"Shut up she's having a panic attack."

"Edward." Was all I choked out, as Jasper rushed to my side.

"Bella. Edward is fine. He asked us to stay with you for a while till they come back." Jasper rubbed my shoulder, and I was instantly calm. Its okay Bella, I reminded myself. Everything is all right. I caught my breathe, and both Jasper and Emmet sighed deeply.

"I'm going to find food, we'll explain everything right now. Just rest." Jasper pushed me back into the couch, and I focused on inhaling and exhaling.

"Raid the frig." Emmett sighed walking away into the kitchen. I cracked a slight smile. I relaxed myself and listened to them fight in the kitchen. I was still trying to wake myself up.

"I'm not making you a sandwich. Make your own damn sandwich." Jasper mumbled to Emmett.

I sighed deeply and relaxed into the couch.

What emergency?


	25. Words

**A/N: So sorry this took so long, my computer is totally gone and i'm promised a new one sometime in march. **

**[: **

**I'm so sorry. this chapter is shorter but i'm going to get the other half up asap!**

**Disclaimer. i do not own twilight. **

My mind wouldn't let go all the possibilities this emergency could be. And as Jasper and Emmett lounged around on my couch eating sandwiches with their feet on the coffee table, it didn't look like they were going to tell me anytime soon. I was becoming more frustrated at the moment.

"Can you please turn the channel this show is stupid." I blurted out letting my annoyance get the best of me. Both Emmett and Jasper looked at me half surprised by my tone, I immediately felt bad.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I whined, like a complete baby. Emmett chuckled and I was this close to slapping him, that's how annoyed I was.

"Edward said to not have you stressing over anything." Jasper sighed.

"I don't care, I need to know. I'm already stressing."

"Bella."

"Jasper." I warned.

"Stubborn." Emmett chuckled.

"Please tell me Jasper." I begged, I was desperate to know what was happening and they couldn't just keep things like this away from me. When Edward got back from wherever he was I will be furious with him, why would he tell them to keep it from me, why should anyone have to keep secrets because of Edward's over protectiveness. Not fair, not fair at all. Edward wouldn't- I stopped my internal ramble when I noticed the room dim just a little, even though the lights stayed bright and the TV flashed in front of us. I could hear my breathing that's how quite it was. I could almost feel the sadness in the air.

"What?" I looked over to both of them, my voice suddenly quiet and sad. I was scared. Both of their faces looked stressed, holding some sadness I couldn't figure out, but it scared me and I did just like they had asked me not to and the panic was building.

"That bad?" I whispered. Emmett nodded slowly, and I heard my low gasp.

"Its Elizabeth." Jasper whispered. I didn't understand why he was whispering or even why I was, but it felt as if he spoke normally I wouldn't be able to handle the news. Then I heard Elizabeth's name and felt my heart break that instant. I had always wondered if she hated me for tying down her son from his successful life, I had always wondered if there would be a time when Elizabeth and I could talk just together because truly she was a sweet person and you could see that. And honestly watching Elizabeth hurt was like watching people slaughter dolphins.

"What happened?" My voice was louder, but still calm to keep Jasper going.

"Heart attack." Emmett answered for him, his eyes never meeting mine.

"Oh god. Is she okay?"

"It was a really bad heart attack." Emmett sighed deeply. I had never seen him so sad and stressed in my life. His words made a chill go through out my body , and my soft breathing come a little quicker. Had she died? Is she going to die?

"We have to go." I demanded, somehow putting all my emotions in those three words, hoping Jasper and Emmett heard them. I didn't feel like begging.

"Bella I don't –"

"Jasper she needs to go." Surprisingly there was no hint of joking in Emmett's voice, probably the first time I have ever heard his voice so hard and stressed. Obviously Jasper heard that too.

"Okay." He answered simply.

When we got to the hospital, I couldn't stop myself from crying. Just seeing the building made me want to sob. We shouldn't be here everyone should be fine. The hospital was crowded, and it made the whole experience worse but Emmett's booming voice helped out a handful.

"I'm sorry what?" The secretary must have asked about a billion times.

"Elizabeth Masen." Emmett would respond he's voice just as annoyed as I felt. Jasper put his arm around me to calm me and it worked somewhat but I still couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't. After a few minutes Emmett got the secretary to tell us where Elizabeth was and we were on our way down the pale hallway to Elizabeth's room. I was feeling dizzy as we got closer, Jasper had to tighten his grip around me to support me.

"It's going to be okay." Jasper tried to reassure me, but nothing was helping. Because we didn't know if everything is going to be okay. We didn't know anything if I had heard correctly. That's when we turned into Elizabeth's room and sure enough Elizabeth was there on the hospital bed, eyes closed, face pale. I covered my mouth to keep my sob quiet but it caught the attention of everyone in the room, and Jasper squeezed me. That's when I saw who was all standing in this room.

Alice, her eyes wet with tears as Katherine held her tight, both of them looking at me with sad eyes. The image was hard to take in. It was hard to not gasp at the fresh image of my mother, who was standing behind Katherine, her eyes just as sad as theirs, but when I looked into her dark eyes something sparked within them, and it was like I hadn't seen her in years. I didn't want to see her, I didn't need to because everything she said made me more angry with her. My mom looked at me apologetic, but I wasn't feeling too forgiving. I ripped my gaze from hers to search the room again, and on the left of the bed was Mr. Masen, his eyes dead, no emotion on his face. This wasn't the Mr. Masen I had seen before, each emotion clear on his face, always so animated. Then my eyes found the Edward on the other side of Elizabeth, holding her hand. I thought seeing Elizabeth in pain was bad, well this was absolutely horrible. It made chills go down m spine, it made my eyes sting with more tears, it made me cling closer to Jasper. Edward's eyes like his father's were dead, absolutely dead. No light, no spark, no nothing. His eyes could be brown, that's how dark they were. Edward's dark eyes were puffy and red, he had clearly been crying. It looked as if he hadn't had sleep in days, but I'm sure this must have happened just this morning. Edward looked years older, not the shining seventeen basketball player but a middle aged man watching his mother die. He was still beautiful, as sick as it was to even think about something like that at the moment, it was true.

"Bella." His voice broke, and I detached myself from Jasper and ran to his side, letting him wrap his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I cried softly into his chest trying not to look at Elizabeth, the image was haunting. He didn't say anything more, he didn't even sigh. He just stayed silent and pulled me closer to his body. I was comforting him this time around, and I didn't care who watched or who heard.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek. "Everything's going to be alright." I could almost see my mom glaring at me from across the room, when she heard my words.

_Dear Bella,_

_You are the queen of drama, and now it is time for your biggest challenge yet. The hospital fight, battle it out with your mom, Mr. Masen, and the rest of the gang hear. Will you win? Or will you let them bury you in guilt and insult? Who will take home their dignity and who will lose it rigth before their eyes? We'll watch from afar, and keep score on out handy tally chart. Go! Action!_

_**Drama Drama Drama club. **_

"Love." I heared my mother snort quietly beside Katherine and Alice. My eyes shot to my short haired mother.

"Love." Alice stated glaring over at her, I knew she was on my side. She knew what Edward and I felt was right. It was honest and true. It's love.

"Just because he got you prgenant he loves you?" My mom blurted looking at me incredulously. Edward stiffened, and I let out a low inaudible gasp at her rude behavior. This obviously wasn't the time for this, this wasn't the time at all.

"No. That's not it at all." Edward managed to sound polite but incredibly hard. I was shocked by his answer and his strained voice, obviously this wasn't it.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Masen mumbled from the other side of Elizabeth, and then all eyes were on him.

"Yes he does." I shocked myself by replying so calmly.

"You're only teenagers." Mr. Masen ran a hand thorugh his hair, shaking his head at us.

"Excuse me. But we're not hear to go over our disagreements. We're hear for Elizabeth." Alice barked at Renee, even though she was speaking to all of us. Katheirne nudged Alice a little for her rudeness, and Jasper seemed to keep his eyes on Alice the whole time. While Emmett eyes Mr. Masen and my mother glared at me. I looked up at Edward while we held each other, and I finally saw one emotion in his eyes, one thing I could read for sure. Trouble.

There was going to be trouble with all of us in the same room.

Deep, deep trouble.


	26. Hate

**A/N: fast update! hope you enjoy and remember to review ! thankss guyss :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

It grew silent and I let my eyes wander to the floor, to avoid making eye contact with the wrong people. Everyone was looking like an enemy at this point. I shifted in Edward's arms a little, but didn't let go of him.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked in a small voice, and I felt the room relax a little at the new subject.

"We don't know." Edward answered, his voice pained. "She's been out for hours."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night while you were asleep."

"Oh." Was all I said, feeling tears coming full force. Damn pregnancy making me all soft.

"We didn't want to wake you." Alice's voice was soft and filled with concern. "The stress would be too much for the baby."

"Its okay, I understand." I smiled a tiny smile, keeping my eyes on the floor.

_Bella, _

_Do you feel the burning death, the glare of your mother has brought into this very room, the doom you are trapped to feel, the terrifying pain with every quick glance. Hurry now child! Save yourself before all hell breaks loose, save the souls around you from the fiery ache the woman had brought!  
Love, _

_**Worried AND Warning. **_

"You still insist on keeping the baby?" Renee blurted.

"Renee!" Katherine gasped incredulously; we had thought we were done with this certain topic. Of course I had no time to think with anger bubbling with in me.

"Of course I'm keeping my baby." I spat at her, finally making eye contact sure that my eyes were dark with hate.

"Why don't you just leave." I glared at her. "You obviously can't stand a minute without offending someone."

My mother was a strong woman showing no signs of pain from my cruel words, only a look that said 'two can play that game' It made me sick to my stomach.

"I'll be back." Renee smoothly exited the room, not even glancing at me a second time while everyone else watched her questioningly.

"I tell you." Alice sighed into her mother's hold, and I noticed Jasper never looked away from her. I wanted to smirk or whisper something to Edward but it was obviously not the time for that. So I stayed quite.

The doctor came in looking just as sad as everyone in the room. He had familiarity in his eyes, like he truly knew what was going on , and what we were going through. Every was dead silent as he spoke.

"Elizabeth's going to be okay, but she need to stay here a few nights." The doctor spoke to Mr. Masen, and I could feel the relief wash away every other emotion in the room.

"So she's fine?" Mr. Masen looked pleadingly at the doctor.

"Elizabeth is absolutely fine." The doctor smiled sincerely and patted my Edward on the back.

"I'll see you at home son." The doctor muttered to Edward before leaving. It was silent after that, dead silent, the Masen's obviously knew the doctor, but something was making Mr. Masen tense, so I held on tighter to Edward.

"You know the doctor?" I whispered to Edward.

"He's my uncle. The one I've been staying with."

"Oh." Was all I replied, seeing that he called Edward 'son'. It must have made it seem he was closer to his uncle than he was to his own father. That's the only reason, that and the fact I had told Edward I love him, would be making Mr. Masen glare at us like we had burnt down his house.

"Don't look at me." Mr. Masen growled when Edward lifted his head to meet his gaze.

"Sorry." Edward muttered under his breath. I was the only one who heard.

And we sat there in silence. About an hour later my stomach began to grumble, and I was feeling out of it from dozing off while leaning on Edward shoulder.

"You should go home." Edward rubbed my back.

"Come on we'll get something to eat." Emmett said encouragingly, seeing I was going to disagree.

"But Edward-"  
"I'll be fine." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Why don't you kids go out for breakfast or something?" Katherine squeezed Alice who remained in her arms at all times.

"Alright." Alice looked over at me, then at Jasper and Emmett who would be our escorts to breakfast this morning.

"You should go with them boy." Mr. Masen spoke to Edward a bit harshly. Edward bowed his head, and reached for his mother's hand.

"No, I want to stay." Edward looked at Elizabeth. I could hardly watch this any longer, my eyes were already stinging with fresh tears, and I was about to insist I stay to but Alice had hurried across the room to link arms with me.

"Let them be alone." Alice whispered in my ear. "We'll come back later"

Alice's Point Of View :

I walked holding on tightly to Bella, hoping we had made the right decision to leave the adult back inside the hospital room, I feared even more that we would run into Renee out in the lobby or something. None of those things seemed to be well, but I had a feeling about going to eat, other than I was starving. Then there were my own personal problems. Jasper was here. Tommy was still my boyfriend. I might have slipped and said something about Jasper to him, but I couldn't be sure. It was unfair how much I like Jasper, and how hard it was to get over him. I wanted so badly to. Tommy is suppose to be the one for me, I'm suppose to have a future with him. But I just keep seeing myself coming home to Jasper, making dinner for Jasper, sleeping next to Jasper. I almost had a stroke early this morning when I came down stairs and he was in my living room with Emmett, Edward, my mom and a sleeping Bella. I stole Bella's line and blushed.

"Where to ladies?" Emmett's booming voice was loud in Jasper's little car. I sat in the back with Bella, and Emmett sat in front with Jasper who was being awfully quite.

"Denny's." I blurted out automatically. I knew these things, anyone who knows me can tell you to never bet against me.

"Alright." Jasper began driving to Denny's and I freed my thoughts of all that unnecessary business, and focused on Bella. She was obviously unhappy about leaving Edward, and the fact that he and Elizabeth had been hurt. It was sad seeing Edward hurt for me to, I had grown kind of close to the fellow, and overall he was a pretty cool guy minus his slut like past.

"Cheer up Bells. It's going to be okay." I nudged her playfully, and she gave me a small smile in return. So I brought up plan B, something that always gets that smile to reach her ears.

"How are you feeling today. With the baby and everything." I smiled, it was something I enjoyed to talk about to. Her face instantly lit up with that bright glow she always gets when she talks about Edward or the baby. It's like she forgot everything just because she was reminded about the over powering love she has for something. I thought it was adorable, more than adorable, I thought it was fascinating. I don't think she realized how excited she looked when I brought these things up.

"I feel fine, I even think I look a little bigger today. But I had a strange dream." She frowned when she mentioned this dream.

"Talk about strange." The angel driving muttered, while Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes at them

"What happened?" I laughed lightly.

"I was screaming in my sleep and stuff." Bella shrugged.

"I was scared shitless." Emmett sighed, making me laugh again.

"Oh goodness."

They continued to tell me about the morning and Bella's freak out, she briefly talked about her dream and what it felt like. I don't think she has been talking to Jacob in a while, which could probably explain why he was in the dream. I of course voice everything that pops in my head, and let them know.

"But trying to kill her?" Emmett said incredulously as we walked into the little diner.

"I don't know." I shrugged. A waitress the size of me came over to take us to our seat, I couldn't ignore the fact that she had eyed Jasper several times.

"Table or booth?" The small blonde waitress asked politely looking at all of us. Her question made my usual bubble like self pop out of its shell for the first time this stressful day.

"Booth." I squealed, happily. I may be the only one in the world who gets excited when asked that question. Whatever so be it. The waitress looked at me for a moment.

"A booth please." Bella chuckled. After we were seated, all four of us had no conversation because our hunger was the only thing we could think about. I skimmed through the menu trying to find something but in the end just got what Bella got. I had switched about a billion times till I finally settled with what Bella was having.

"So what's new?" Emmett asked like a cheesy conversation starter, after we all ordered.

"We've been together most of the morning." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just making conversation geez." Emmet put his hands up in surrender, then picked Jasper as his next victim.

"So what's up Jazzy boy." Emmett nudged him, and Jasper but his head in his hands.

"Shut up Emmett." Jasper groaned.

"Aw, is someone on their period today?" Emmett cooed, and at this point Bella and I were choking on our water we were laughing so hard.

"Lord what did I do to deserve this." Jasper shook his head. Emmett continued to call Jasper a vagina for a while, making Bella and I erupt in laughter. Jasper just shook his head and glared daggers at Emmett, only encouraging him to go further.

It was kind of fun just sitting and laughing at Denny's for breakfast. We didn't talk about anything in particular, just laughing and watching Emmett insult Jasper. Who kept stealing glances at me every once in a while, making things a lot harder. Because to notice him stealing glances at me, I had to be stealing glances myself. Damn. Breakfast went smoothly, but when it began to come to an end, Bella was becoming eager to return to Edward, and see Elizabeth.

"Maybe she's awake now." Bella's face lit up with hope, her chocolate brown eyes holding so much worry it made you want to cry.

"Edward's dad is so pissed with him." Emmett sighed to Jasper.

"Why, he didn't do anything." I huffed, earning a few surprised glances.

"His dad doesn't necessarily like Bella. Well because she's pregnant with the child and thinks the whole situation put Elizabeth in deep stress, therefore she had a heart attack." Emmett explained. I could see Bella's face go blank and her eyes became a little watery. I was at her side in that instant.

"So he thinks its Edward's fault?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Yours too." Emmett clarified and Jasper smacked him upside his head.

"Ow."

"Shut up." Jasper glared at him.

"Oh." Bella stared off, she was clearly hurt. She looked like she was thinking to hard, and I suddenly wanted to punch Emmett in the face. Goodness! Weren't we trying to keep her stress free? Or was I the only one concerned.

"Damn it Emmett." I slapped my forehead.

"Jesus Emmett, you really suck." Jasper took the chance to deeply insult Emmett.

"She wanted to know. Sometimes things just slip. Sorry." Emmett backed away from Jasper.

"But Bella, Edward's dad is wrong. Its not your fault." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yeah." She didn't look too convinced, and I didn't like the way her eyes were staring far off. It looked like she was planning like she was plotting.

"Now, now Bella." I warned watching her closely, while Jasper hit Emmett some more.

"No, no. I understand." Bella scratched her arm, and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"It doesn't look like you do." I frowned.

"This is just too much for them." Bella nodded to herself answering some thought she was obviously thinking.

"What Bella?"

"Lest just go back to the hospital." I sighed.

We arrived at the hospital soon. As we walked down the hall to Elizabeth's room, you could hear screaming, and yelling. Deep voice yelling at each other, people begging, and just total chaos. We walked faster to the room, and unfortunately the closer we got to the room the louder the noise got.

"What the hell?" I muttered and by this point we were running toward the room. It sounded like all hell had broke loose in there. We entered the room and not even I could hold in the gasp that escaped my lips. What hell happened. The two chairs in the corner had been flipped over, the air was tense and angry. My eyes searched the room frantically for the danger. Renee stood there in the corner by the chairs, looking very frightened but interested, like she was involved in whatever the loud angry voice were yelling about.

My mom was standing further away from her, her arms crossed in front of her in frustration but her facial expression quickly turned into shock at something she just saw. My eyes had never moved so slowly before and I couldn't quite understand what was going on till I looked over to the hospital bed, where awake Elizabeth sat, her eyebrows raised in surprised. While Edward was standing backed up the wall frightened by the man who was coming at him, in a black uniform. A cop? While Mr. Masen stood on the other side of Elizabeth, holding out his hands in Edward's direction as if he was trying to protect him from his place on the other side of the bed.

"Oh my god!" Bella cried as she took in the scene. I looked at Bella, who was already sobbing a great deal of tears. Her eyes quickly darted to Renee, who looked surprised to see her.

"You called Charlie!" Bella screamed, and everyone in the room was looking over at us as we stood by the door.

"It was necessary-" Renee began, but Bella, didn't let her finish.

"You bitch!" Bella glared at Renee

"That is no way to talk to your mother!" Charlie growled his face turning about ten shaded of red. And then everyone started talking at once, screaming and yelling. Had things gotten that bad? Was this all really happening? I let myself out of the room, in fear that I would suffocate. I put my back up against the wall, and breathed in heavily. What do you do? How do you fix something like this? After I got my breathing back to normal, I ran back down the hall in search of a security guard. I ran as fast as I could to the lobby, and just as I was about to beg for the secretary's help, the sliding doors to the hospital opened and income Tommy and Jacob Black. My little brain just can't work that fast, nor can it calculate how fast that room would blow up. Once everyone was in there. I made eye contact with Tommy, who waved and smiled a worried smile. My knees gave out and everything went black.


	27. Time

**A/N: Very short chapter but hey its something, im trying my best to keep them coming fast even though i so lagged on this guyss and remember keep reviewing :]  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilightt.  
**

Everything was happening too fast, and everyone's voice became a blob of sound. Angry faces was all I saw, angry exhausted faces, long after their bed time. One thing was clear in the blob of noise.

"Alice, Alice." A deep voice that sounded so familiar. I guessed for about a minute on who's voice it might be, then finally realizing it was Jacob's and I swung myself around to face the doorway. Not good. really not good. No one seemed to quite down or acknowledge his presents. My eyes went wide, and I tried to choke something out. Nothing came out.

"Alice! Alice!" He was exclaiming, but I couldn't understand. He looked tired and his hair might have been shorter than his long locks I remember so long ago. His face was scrunched up in confusion and worry, but his mouth moved fast and confident with loud words erupting from his strong lips. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion around me, I heard something that sounded like my name being called but I didn't turn to answer, I heard names, dirty names being called but I didn't yell to stop them. I watched Jacob's lips move in some kind of awe, I watched the alarm on his face turn to pure and utter confusion.

"AL-ICE." His lips moved. Alice? Do I know an Alice? Sounds familiar.

"AL-ICE!"

Alice! What about her, Jacob tell me! I couldn't force my lips to move, it was like my body had shut down and all I was capable of doing was staring.

"Alice she's hurt!" I read Jacobs frantic lips, and the second the message got to my brain, and made everything start working again.

"What!" I gasped for air, like I hadn't been breathing before.

"Alice is down!" I heard his voice much clearer now, and the voices around us was no longer a buzz in the back ground. Jacob ran out and I followed, while security guards ran into the loud chaotic room. Then I was running like my life depended on it. All I could think was: Alice is hurt. Alice is hurt. Alice is hurt.

All I could see when we got to her was that short jet black hair, while others gathered around her in a hurry. Panicking voices, rushed conversations, loud orders.

"What happened!" I yelled over everyone, not asking anyone in particular.

"I waved to her, and then she just collapsed." Tommy was at my side, and the possibilities of what went wrong sent a chill down my spine. They carried her to a room, and laid her on a bed. A hard yucky hospital bed, as Alice had once called it, when I was here one of my numerous times.

"How do you sleep!?" She had demanded her face in total shock. I couldn't help but laugh. She always knew how to do that. Now she was the one on the hard yucky bed, her eyes closed, expression peaceful. I didn't care about much anymore, I didn't care about Jacob being here, I didn't care about my stupid plan to break things off with Edward, I didn't care about my mom and dad being so close by, and I didn't care about Edward's dad hating me. All I cared about was Alice, and how I wasn't going to leave her till I knew she was absolutely fine. Warm tears trickled from my eyes, and I felt my heart split into two. Breathing wasn't coming so easy, and standing on my two feet was a lot harder than it should be.

"She's still breathing." I heard one of the doctors yell out.

She's going to be fine. I tried to convince myself.

"Just worn out."

Soon the voices became less, and less. I somehow ended up the only one in the room, sitting by her bed. I was alone, I was cold and I was sad. The only thoughts that could have made any sense, as I grabbed on to her little hand was : What am I suppose to do if you're not here?

"Bel-la." Alice's groggy voice pulled me from my daze.

"Alice." I breathed.

* * *

"Have you gone insane!" Alice all but exploded from her hospital bed, that Edward's uncle decided she better stay on, till all drama was clear. I wasn't even the slightest worried about what had happened in that room. All my concerns were on Alice, and talking to her about everything and anything at all. It was very rarely Alice was the one falling over, having fainting spells, and such. I finally got the chance to sit on the side of the hospital bed rather than in it.

"Edward needs his family." I sighed, playing with my hands.

"And you!" Alice glared at me.

"It's unfortunate he can't have both."

"What do you mean? Of course things will work out. Have a little faith Bella."  
"I'm sorry but were we just in the same room. You know the room with all the screaming people?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes for effect.

"Things like that happen. So what." Alice shrugged, her eyes had finally returned their usual dark blue.

"You aren't understanding this." I breathed heavily.

"I'm ruining Edward's life."

"What makes you think that?" A voice from the door asked a voice only so smooth and soft it could only belong to Edward. I froze, in shock and in delight. I hadn't been around him for so long, his voice was different now a bit stronger than the weak tired voice I remember. The voice he had while he sat watching his mother suffer.

"Edward." I blinked rapidly till my eyes were set on him as he stood in all his glory at the door way, leaning against the door frame casually. Although his eyes looked sad, and a bit stressed.

"You guys should talk." Alice swung her legs off the bed as if she was never sick at all, and walked right out of the room, playfully punching Edward on the way out. His stressed eyes stayed on me. Then there was silence.

"What makes you say that Bella?" He seemed just a bit angry as he approached me slowly.

"Is your mother okay?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, doing much better now." He frowned seeing I was avoiding the question.

"And your father. How's he?"

"For god sake Bella, you and I both know you are not concerned with my father's wellbeing."

"You don't have to be angry with me." I played with my hands nervously, my voice sounding weak and shaky.

"How could I not be?" He snapped. I flinched at his tone.

"Edward I-"

"I thought I made it very clear that I love you." He frowned.

"You did but-"

"I thought you understood that. But you- you always want to give up." He sighed deeply looking at his hands then back at me.

"I have to come and hear you talking to Alice to find out about you planning to just leave me. To 'walk out my life completely'"

"Do we have no kind of connection here? Do you feel nothing for me? If so please tell me now." He paused, silence filling the thick air, my hands shaking with each word he spoke. It was true. I had planned to leave, had planned to just walk out so it would be easier for him. He deserved a life, a life I was interfering with. Everyone, including both of our parents could see it. It wouldn't be long till I found out.

"Edward I didn't mean-" I was cut off again, by those piercing green eyes begging for silence.

"Yes you did. Stop lying." He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Not a smile that had taken my breath away so many times. A sad smile.

"Time Bella, that was the key. Time. I guess we'll never know now." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, taking my heart with him. I wanted to scream out, I wanted him to come back and hold me. I wanted to yell at myself for being so stupid. But I had no energy in me to even move.

I sat there in the empty hospital room, my hands resting in my lap, my head hung in shame.

"Time." I muttered under my breathe as I playing with my silver candy charm. I never worried about giving things time.


	28. Night Time

**A/N: WOOOO! UPDATE YEAH! SO i go tthis done but the story will be getting a much faster pace after this chapter, and i would really like to know if you think i woudl screw things up by skipping a month or so, or any advice on that all because i would be delighted to here :] so go on a review my dears, thank you so much for everything btw. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

I didn't need much time to realize, a life without Edward simply wasn't a life at all.

"What did I do?" The question slide from my lips in just a sweet murmur. The pain swirling in the air was hard to avoid, hard to keep out of my lungs with the deep breathe I took. My palms began to sweat, and I had the sudden urge to blink away the blur my vision had become.

"Edward." I called out, my voice sounding far off. I stood from my seat, and then I was running. I was running so fast, I had no time to acknowledge my parents in the lobby, who watched me with curious eyes. I had no time to even glance at Katherine or Jacob, or Tommy for that matter as I dashed out the exit.

"Bella?" I heard them ask, but there was no time for answers. I slid through the doors my eyes searching for what my heart needed, my head moving in all directions. He couldn't have gone that fast, why is his car gone, did he even bring the car?

"God I hate questions." I blurted out to myself for a wild moment.

"Edward!" I called into the misty fog ahead, my eyes narrowing adjusting to the dark.

"Edward!" My voice became shaky, my legs became unsteady and I knew for a fact I wasn't going to faint this time. It would be that easy this time around. It would be much harder, the pain wouldn't knock me out, instead it would torture me, make me suffer. I couldn't argue, I deserved it.

"Edward!" I pleaded into the darkness. My hands absentmindedly stroked my baby bump through my t-shirt. I could do this, no, we could do this, I could be a good mom right? And Edward could be a good daddy, everyone could just understand that one day? Everyone would leave us alone because we would live far away, we could send everyone a post card. I could do that. I don't need to have my mother's approval, because things aren't going her way, no matter how hard she fights my decisions. Edward and I can do this.

"Edward!"  
A baby boy no? A baby boy with green eyes like his daddy, a baby boy smart like his father. I could do that, Edward would love me, and Elizabeth would fall in love with the little green eyed monster right? Mr. Masen could hate me if he wanted, he could hate me in a million years but it shouldn't change the fact that Edward loves me and I love him. We could do this. I know we can.

"Edward!" It wasn't love that made me insane it was the pain that came along with it. Everyday wasn't going to be perfect, I should have known that. But somehow I had made myself expect things to. A year ago, getting laughed at once in the halls was considered a good day, and now I just start balling any chance I get. I was always strong, I always waited till I got home to cry, I always narrowed my eyes at bitches down the hall not scared of anyone's words.

"Edward." I whispered staring out into the dark fog surrounding me. His name so soft, so light in the air, I gripped onto myself for dear life. It sunk in as fast as it took him to walk out the room: A life without Edward was hardly a life at all. I can't wrap my head around the idea of all those years without him, because now that I have him, he's all I ever need. The wind whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine, the cold wrapped up around me holding me prisoner in its grip. I could hear the freeway in the distance, a similar sound to the roaring ocean when the waves would tumble to shore. I squeezed my eyes shut listening harder to the ocean sing, biting my lips and wrapping my arms around me tighter. The air played with my hair, as it danced in the breeze, giving even my scalp a shiver. Goosebumps rose on my very pale arms and when the wind suddenly turned angry I heard my sharp intake of breathe. My heart was beating, and I was feeling.

None of those things in the hospital mattered right now, none of it.

If I hadn't ever counted on time healing, I surely was now.

"Bella."

The voice wasn't happy. It was filled with concerned and hurt.

"Yes Alice." I spoke no louder than my usual inside voice.

"He's-"

"Not coming back." I finished for her.

"Of course I would come back. I don't give up so easily. You should know that by now." His voice sent a million more Goosebumps down my arm than the soft caressing wind ever had. My eyes flew open following the sweet musical voice that had just spoke, and even with the darkness set around us, I could see those piercing green eyes. In that same minute, I was rushing to him. My eyes wide, my heart and mind set.

"Edward." Was all I said, and I jumped into his arms. My lips found his instantly, and I poured my soul out.

"A house. A nice little house. A white house. Or maybe blue. We could paint it during the summer for my own entertainment- It'll be somewhere sunny, maybe California- oh and flowers, I want a garden, a big one- Something with roses and – Lilly's! If it's a girl I could teach her how to garden, I could teach her to cook- If it's a boy you could teach him so much- I would want him to be like you. I-"

"What are you talking about?" He interrupted my rant, as he held me close to him. My leg wrapped around his waist, and my hands tracing his lips. Those soft delicate lips, that make me tingle with each touch. I could feel the electricity radiating from his body to mine, as he stared down at me. His green eyes confused, yet amused.

"The future. _Our_ future. Because it's going to work out, and we'll be together no matter who or what. I'm so sorry! Edward, I shouldn't have even thought about leaving- I'm so stupid-" He cut me off again.

"As long as you know there _is_ a future for us. I just need you to know that." His eyes were soft, his words were strong.

"You mean that don't you?" I whispered.

"I mean it." He kissed my cheek.

"Edward. I always had faith in you. It was everyone else that had me worried. It was never you."

"You have to have faith in yourself too. That way everyone else doesn't matter."  
He had never been so right.

"Yeah." My words came breathlessly.

"Lets go home." Alice's voice sounded back to its usual squeak from far behind us.

"Lets." He kissed my cheek once more.

* * *

I let my head rest on Edward's shoulder as he carried me to Alice's front door, while Alice rambled on and on endlessly about something.

"Are you even listening?!" Alice screeched. It had to be at least 1am. Was it necessary to be heard from a mile away when we were standing a foot away from her.

" Oh my goodness, for the last time. _I'm listening._" Edward groaned, and I giggled into his shirt. Watching them was quite amusing.

"Well then answer! Why did Jasper wink when he said 'see you later'" She begged.

"I have no idea, could you please save this for one of your random phone calls." He pleaded; I lifted my head to look at both of them questioningly.

"Random phone calls?"  
"I get bored." Alice shrugged.

"And I get tortured." Edward grimaced, and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Good night Edward." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he set me on my feet giving me a quick peck on the lips, then turned to the pouting Alice to peck her forehead. They had really gotten close, and I for one loved it.

"I must hurry back home to mother." He smiled back at me.

"You must."

And then it was just Alice and me. Katherine had stayed at the hospital to keep Elizabeth company while Edward was gone, and things had cooled down enough for Mr. Masen to politely ask for my parents to leave and stop trying to murder his son. Which I was glad, because I don't know how I would face my parents, or if I ever want to do such a terrible thing. I think Alice got rid of Jacob and Tommy, because seriously there was no need for them to even be there at the hospital.

"You hungry?" Alice asked, as she unlocked the door and the warm house welcomed us in, I gladly let it and let my body relax.

"Starving." I rubbed my belly, and her eyes traveled to the baby. Suddenly she was beaming, glowing in fact. Her dark blue eyes seeming shaded brighter, and her cheek becoming a little pink.

"Guess what's in 3 weeks?"

"What?" I watched her carefully.

"5 months." She smiled wide.

"Already?" I breathed, trying to count back the days in my head.

"Yup." She giggled in glee. "The baby will be here so soon"

"You know what that means right?" Alice looked up at me expectantly, but I was blank with all the overwhelming ideas of a baby coming along soon filled my mind.

"No."

"Closer, and closer to your baby shower!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yay." I threw my hands up sarcastically.

"You'll love it." She yawned and smiled at me.

**A/N: How would you feel if i skipped a month or so? would you be mad, or would you think it would move the story along much faster because i have only planned a few mor chapters. Go on and tell me what you think :]**


	29. Old Friends

**A/N: So thankk you for all your kind reviews and i am going to skip about a month or two but make sure i fill you in on what happened, so read to find out what month i skipped so far :] thanks for all your great advice and pleasee keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight!  
**

"Oh my goodness." I dropped my cup of grape juice, and it splattered across the tile floor, looking like I peed purple everywhere. For a wild moment I was glad I used a plastic cup.

"What?!" Alice rushed to me, Katherine close behind, both of them looking frantic.

"What was that!?" My hands caressed the huge bump in front of me, my eyes wide with complete and utter shock. What was going on? What the hell is going on in there! I woke feeling not quite hungry yet hungry at the same time.

"What's wrong Bells!" Alice watched me, close to tears.

I wasn't hungry, it was just the sensation I get when I'm hungry like your stomach was actually moving around in annoyance grumbling and what not. It felt weird and abnormal but hell I didn't know what was going on , I had just woken up.

"Are you hurting!" Katherine panicked rubbing my back soothingly. I tried to shake my head but I was frozen in shock, I was scared, I was bewildered… and some what happy?

"What Bella? Please say something." Alice was close to sobbing. My vision became a big blur and my cheeks were red with blush, while my breathing stung a little. I was trembling, trying to gain control of myself but that just wasn't possible for me.

"The baby-" I choked out, tears running down my cheeks rapidly. "He moved."

It was silent for a good five minutes, no movement, no sighs or deep breathes, and I couldn't see their expression any longer because my mind and eyes were studying my big belly in awe. How long has he been in there just moving, maybe he was trying to get my attention, and I just ignored him. God I'm already a horrible mother- then it happened again. This time, I considered myself an idiot for even comparing the feeling to being hungry because it was nothing like that. It was almost like gas, and I wondered idly why I didn't think of that when I woke up, but whatever. It felt like bubbles, soft and quite, but I felt it in the same place, over and over then it would move just a little from where the bubbles had begun, and do it there. It felt like fluttering, my little butterfly child. It felt like the most amazing moment of my life.

"Here." My voice was shaky with soft sobs as I grabbed Alice's hand and laid it where I felt the bubbles.

"Oh!" She gasped, I looked up to meet her gaze for the first time, and her tears reflected my own. Happy tears.

"He kicked."

"Let me, let me." Katherine chocked out rushing her hand to the spot Alice's was.

"My goodness, he really did."

"He did didn't he." I laughed weakly through my sobs.

It was something like an epiphany. My baby was really there, moving inside of me. No longer a stranger with out even a face, but his presence stronger than ever now, a little baby moving inside me. All mine. I was never ever hit with it I guess, I was too busy worrying about what I would do, how I would do it, how hard it was going to be. But it seemed all much simpler now. My baby was really in there, he could move, he can hear me, he can kick me if he likes. He's in there and I hardly ever thought so much about it. I am a mother, because he's alive and he really exists. All this talk of some baby that is going to ruin everyone's life, a monster they maid him sound like, a thief. Never could I ever see where they got that. My little innocent son who has yet to be born but was here all along.

"I love him so much." I cried, while Katherine rested her hand on my belly.

"So much."

"Edward!" Alice squeaked and my eyes shot to her, I was suddenly searching the room for him, only to realize she was on the phone.

" now!" It was hard to catch what came out as one word but was meant to be a sentence. I heard yelling on the other end of the phone, and my lips turned up into a wide smile.

"Iknowhurry!" Alice squealed jumping up with joy.

Edward arrived only a few minutes after Alice had called, and after almost tripping and looking a lot like me tumbling in Edward made it in the house. His eyes wide with wonder, his hair more of a sexy mess than usual and like always I forgot what was going on completely. I hadn't seen him in what felt like weeks, with him always at home helping with his mom. I enjoyed coming over to help as well even though Elizabeth never spoke more than to words to me, I was okay with that.

"Hurryfeel!" Alice was clapping her hands together at impossible speed. Edward flinched at the sudden sound and began to walk towards me slowly. His gentle footsteps soft against the wooden floor. Silence filling the air. I really couldn't focus on what was going on, he was looking at me so intensely I thought I would melt right here. My cheeks were hot with blush and I felt way more than the baby fluttering inside my tummy. Somehow both of my boys had quite the affect on, like it balance each other out. I could almost feel my heart that instant, to hold all the love I felt for both of them. It was overwhelming. Edward's hand caressed my belly softly, and stronger than before the bubbles erupted right under his hand.

"Beautiful." He muttered in awe. My tears were too thick to ignore, so I just nodded my head.

* * *

6 months into pregnancy!

"You look a little bigger." Edward commented boldly as we drove in the car .

"it's the shirt." I rubbed my big round belly, and the tight dark blue shirt that hugged my body.

"I like it." He smiled

"Me too."

"Are you ready for your surprise."

"Edward I don't like surprises." I huffed leaning my head against the window in frustration.

"But you'll like this one." He insisted confidently.

"No I wont." I muttered stubbornly.

"Yes you will." He chuckled as we pulled up to Edward's house.

"You really suck you know that." I laughed.

"Oh but you love me."

I stuck my tongue out, and he parked his nice shiny Volvo. Their was so much excitement set on his face I could hardly understand it. He dragged me in the house while I tried to figure out what was going on. No one was home from what I could see, and I had no idea why we were here for my surprise.

"Surprise!" voiced erupted in synchronization as Edward pulled me into the back, I flinched at the volume of it all, then went completely blank of thought.

"A random surprise party?" I blurted out, trying very hard to not roll my eyes. I took a look around at the familiar faces, there was Alice dressed in a very dark blue like myself, looking as stunning as ever next to Jasper who was trying not to stand too close to her. Then there was Emmett and… then I blinked a few unnecessary times.

"Bella, not just any surprise party." The beautiful blond next to Emmett rolled her sparkling bright blue eyes that shimmered in the sunlight. Her blonde locks all the way to her waste in soft waves, and bright pink lips open to show her pearly white teethe. Smiling at me so blissfully was Rosalie Hale, my long lost friend.

"Rosalie!" I gasped, and then I was detaching myself from Edward to run to her. She was even more beautiful then I remembered, far more

"Rosey!" I smiled in complete happiness, as her arms enveloped me in a hug you would only think Emmett the body builder could give.

"Oh Bells! I missed you!" She squealed more like Alice, than herself. Which had me wondering how they got along, from what I could remember Rosalie wasn't all that friendly if you didn't know her. But Rosalie seemed different in the nicest ways, first off she looked completely friendly a bit shorter, maybe gained a few necessary pounds only adding sexy curves to places where needed. If only all women were that lucky.

"I miss you too!" Of course I was crying by now. I cried about everything these days.

"You have no idea! I always ask Emmett about you, and when I talk to Edward he's always off to you and I had no idea- and oh my goodness a baby!" Her eyes lit up when she found my huge belly between us, taking up most of the space.

"Baby!" She squealed again.

"Yep" I laughed along with the others. "Emmett didn't tell you?"

"Well yeah he did but its so different seeing you like this. You look beautiful" She said sincerely.

"And already the best mother in the world." Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulder and pecked my cheek.

"She's very biased." I rolled my eyes.

"That's all Alice has said." Rosalie laughed winking at Alice. Had they become friend that fast? "Only because it true." Alice skipped to Rosalie's side after circling me with all her bubbly giddiness.

"We have so much to talk about!" Rosalie giggled happily.

"Wait when did you come to town?" I asked.

"Three days ago."

"And I'm just seeing you now!" I complained.

"She was busy with our parents." I heard Jasper form behind us.

"But they freed me and I couldn't be happier!" Her laugh was so carefree so… happy.

"Ow." I complained immediately looking down at my belly.

"What?" Rosalie flinched, her eyes suddenly scared.

"Nothing he just kicked." I assured her, and her eyes sparkled up bright again, practically begging.

"Go ahead." I insisted guiding her hand to my belly.

* * *

The sun was setting, and food was running out thanks to Emmett. We sat on the grass like children laughing and giggling, listening to Rosalie talk about her travels, and how much she missed us all in Forks. We sat on the damp grass no giving a damn about how wet our pants might be getting not even Alice was one to complain. Jasper had warmed up to her a bit more, and now they leaned a little closer to each other casually, but you could almost feel the excitement radiating off both of them. Or maybe just Alice's. Emmett held Rosalie close to him the whole day never letting one finger off her. I gave Edward arm a squeeze, as I rested in between his legs. My whole body relaxed at his touch and presence. The baby would kick like crazy at times like these, well actually anytime Edward near he would kick like wild knowing his daddy was around.

"So how about that baby drama?" Rosalie had told us about her boarding school, and how it was so much different. She had practically begged her parents to let her come back. Her eyes would sparkle with joy when she would talk about some friends or a group of people, but dim when she would bring up school or anything. All off us were just so happy to be hear we hung on to every word, and laughed at every joke.

"lots of drama." I sighed and Edward kissed my cheek.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie looked around at everyone not just me, the worry was set deep in her eyes.

"Yeah its fine. My mom and dad don't talk to me, and I live with Alice now. Edward's dad is kind of warming up to me, but his mom has yet to say a word to me since her heart attack." I waited making sure she knew about the heart attack, and when she nodded I continued.

"Really things have calmed down since the beginning. Much less complicating then before."

"I helped." Emmett smiled proudly.

"Idiot." Edward laughed, along with Rosalie.

"I'm just glad everyone's okay." Rosalie sighed.

"Me too." Alice plopped down on her back, Jasper joined her boldly.

"Me three." Edward kissed my ear and I shivered with pleasant chills.

"I miss you too. Where have you been?" I pouted.

"Its been 2 days Bella." He chuckled.

"Still." I rolled my eyes and cuddled closer to him. I heard Rosalie and Emmett wander off into their own little world quietly.

"Well I'm here now." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Lets keep it that way." I sighed.

"Want to sleep over?" He bit my ear playfully and I giggled. "Stop that- and no I cant your parents will freak."

"Oh come on- what's the worse that can happen?" He nuzzled my neck and tightened his hold around my waste.

"Maybe." I breathed.

"Is that a yes." He kissed up to my ear again.

"Mhmm." Was all I could get out.

**A/N: So what did you think? Anyone have a feeling whats going to happen next? keep giving me those ideass :]  
**


	30. Soothing

**A/N: READ FIRST! So i decided to skip the whole sleep over thing because i wasn't really feeling up to a lemon and didn't feel it appropriate for this time in the story, so i'm sorry to those of you who were looking forward to some lemony goodness :[ But i will let you read and see what has happened and what is about to happen {; **

**And thank you for all the reviews, i cant thank you enough. It makes a big impact on the story :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Feeling Sorry For Celia. **

**

* * *

  
**

**7 months into pregnancy.**

Her light brown eyes sparkled with pure joy and serenity, the ocean there deep within her pupil, with miles and miles of green fields, dandelions galore, her hair cascading down her back in loose ringlets of curls, red fire curls surrounding her pale face. Rosy pink in her cheeks with every melodic giggle and breathtaking smile, love in each beautiful chime like word tugging on my heart in every corner. Sweet and innocence so gorgeous and lovable.

"Go fish." She giggled, with all her free spirit, rolling onto her back as we sit there on her bed. Her dress of all sorts of flower prints rides up her leg just the tiniest and she laughs harder at just that. Like chimes singing in the wind. I reach for a card in the deck.

"How are you so good at this game?" I raised an eyebrow teasing her.

"Practice remember." She laughed. Practice makes perfect I had told her 2 days ago, but she held on to everything I said like I would never be around again, like she thought I was as amazing as I thought of her. It could never be. This child was beyond amazing.

"Mhm." I giggled rolling my eyes, her giddiness rubbing off on me within seconds.

"I'm getting bored of beating you." She giggles and then puts her card neatly in the deck rolling back on her tummy something I was incapable of doing at the moment. Vanessa noticed this, curiosity flickering through those light eyes, and then she looked down at my tummy. Realization hitting.

"Mama says you have baby inside of you." She whispers. On Q my little baby boy bundled up inside me kicked.

"That's right." I smiled and wrapped my hands around my big belly.

"Does it hurt." Vanessa reached her tiny pale hand out in front of my belly, glancing up at me for permission.

"Of course Nessie." I placed her hand over my belly, and again the baby kicked.

"Oh!" She squealed jumping a little. "Do it again!" giggles erupted from her tiny pink lips.

And like he knew, he kicked again right under her hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope."

"I love babies." She mused putting her hand by her heart. "So small."

I watched her as I always do when she sends me speechless with her tiny words.

"Mama said I use to be in her tummy." The six year old smiled a toothy grin at me.

"Really?" I tilted my head, I'd let her go on. I loved to hear her speak.

"Yep! And one day I'm going to have a baby in my tummy." She nodded confidently.  
"Oh I see." I giggled.

"I can't wait." She sighed.

"Yes you can." I said quickly and she looked at me questioningly her eyes growing wide.

"It does hurt doesn't it?" She whispered.

"No, no. You just- you just have to wait as long as possible that's all." I tried to explain.

"Mama says the same things you do."

"I'm sure she does." I laughed.

"Is it a boy in your tummy?"

"I think so." I bit my lip. I hadn't really known, and when the doctor asked Edward and I, we both wanted it to be a surprise. But for some reason I had my mind set on a boy, that's what I wanted I think. Nessie looked at me questioningly again, but before I could answer another melodic voice entered the room.

"Is that Nessie?" His voice so smooth and relaxing. Velvet like, I had always said. Both Nessie and I looked to the door to find Edward leaning against the door frame casually, his eyes that piercing green. That hair a beautiful mess.

"It's me Edward!" The six year old jumped of the bed and sped into his arms. "It's me Edward!"

"How are you today?" He murmured into her hair.

"I'm doing great Edward! How are you? I played cards with Bella, then she brushed my hair, then we talked about the baby inside her tummy!" She never stopped to take a breath.

"Sounds like an exciting day!" He laughed his eyes sparkling with the same happiness Nessie had.

"It was!" She giggled.

"Very exciting." I nodded my smile wide.

"Don't you get board hanging out with Bella?" Edward whispered to Nessie, glancing at me teasingly.

"No!" Nessie just about screeched. "Never!"

"Alright, alright, just checking." He set her down on her feet again and she fell right into her own little world.

"Hello love." Edward plopped down on the bed next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello." I grinned, feeling absolutely complete with him there beside me.

"And how are you?" He took my hand and began tracing patterns on it, soothing me from head to toe.

"Just hanging out with Nessie.. being really pregnant.. you know the usual." I shrugged.

"You know Esme is going to be home in just a little bit. I was wondering If you wanted to come over for dinner." Edward seemed a bit nervous as he watched my hand and waited for my answer. I could see why he would be scared I would say no. Mrs. Masen wasn't my biggest fan at the moment, while Mr. Masen had grown to think I was quite alright, he treated me much better now that I had volunteered to help around the house since Mrs. Masen's accident. She didn't care very much but Edward and his father loved the idea. I wondered idly where Mrs. Masen had grown such an attitude towards me and not so calmly I found out one night. While I was putting away some groceries in the kitchen the phone rang and seeing no one was around I thought it was my job to answer it. It was my mother's number on caller ID. I practically died then Edward had to come and revive me when I was found having a panic attack in the kitchen.

"Why was she even at the hospital?" I complained as Edward carried me to his room.

"Can you please calm down." He sighed.

"No!" I screeched.

"Bella please breathe. You're providing oxygen for two now."

"Why was my mom at the hospital!" I ignored him.

"Your mother volunteered to come, and seeing it was my mother and I am the father of the baby, she was probably just being nosy." He shrugged.

"This is bad." I pouted.

"No its not."

"My mother's ruined me." I groaned.

"They'll get tired of each other." He winked. And at the time that was enough to sooth me. But every time I was around them thoughts like..

_Dear Bella!  
Hey long time no see! How have you been? We must tell you though; we had to think extra hard on where to send this letter, your regular address or Sea World, Shamu? Well it was nice! _

_**Love National Teenager Association. **_

Or..

_Dear Bella?  
Are you completely retarded? Does pregnancy make you stupid? Then why did you just spill apple juice on the counter, then have the nerve to ask Mrs. Masen to help you clean it up after she watched you make a fool out of yourself and clearly dislikes you already? Just wondering. _

_**Question Committee**_

"Please Bella?" Edward's pouting pulled me out of my deep thinking. I scanned the room reflectively, to see Nessie on the floor coloring. Just making sure she was okay.

"Yeah." I sighed, seeing there was no way out of this one. What's the worse his mother could do. I flinched.

"Really?" He smiled, that breathtaking sideways smile.

"Yes." I said more confidently. Mrs. Masen couldn't do anything too bad.

"That's it? No make Edward beg?" Edward eyed me carefully.

"Did you want to beg?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no." He answered quickly.

"I'm hungry." Nessie's little voice squeaked as she sprawled out on the floor.

"You're mom will be home in a few minutes, we'll eat lunch with her then." I assured her.

"Wanna come to dinner at my house tonight with Bella?" Edward slid onto the floor next to Nessie.

"Yes! Can I?" Her eyes glowed with pure excitement.

"Yep, I'll ask your mommy."  
I had been quite close to Nessie's mom Esme, since I met Edward's uncle Carlisle at the hospital who happened to be married to the warm hearted woman. Esme was beautiful inside and out, much like her daughter, it was only what I would expect a child of Carlisle and Esme could be like. Pure inside and out. After meeting Vanessa and Esme for the first time, I was absolutely sure I wanted to be part of this side of the family. I volunteered to watch Vanessa anytime.

"They call me Nessie." Vanessa smiled wide and shook my hand. I loved the child the minute I met her. Esme who also happens to be Elizabeth's sister fell in love with me when I told her my story, and she was very supportive of my plans to keep the baby and Edward around. I wish Mrs. Masen could be more like her sister, but when I first met her she was indeed like her sister, sweet on the outside just like in, glowing with happiness every minute of the day. I just couldn't understand her now.

"Call Mary! Call Mary! She'll pick out my dress!" Nessie squealed as Edward wrapped her in his arms.

"I'll call Alice." I giggled at her excitement.

* * *

**8 months into pregnancy.**

"I can't fit this shirt; I can't fit this shirt, go ahead and burn _this_ shirt!" Clothes covered Alice's bedroom floor, removing any trace of a nice pale lavender carpet. The mess was bearable on my hand, but the truth had me ready to roll on the floor and die.

"I can't fit any of this!" I all but screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my hands in the air my face burning with red blush.

"Calm yourself, we'll find something." Alice watched me carefully, her eyes wide but amused.

"This isn't funny Alice. I'm the size of Shamu!" I groaned and plopped onto her bed that looked as if it had been drowned in clothes. My hands couldn't help but rest on my big belly; it was the largest part of me, taking all the attention away from my face or my hair.

"Shush, it is." Alice got up from the bed and began picking the clothes up from the floor, her face calm like she had a solution.

"Well what am I suppose to wear?"

"Go naked." Alice shrugged then giggled.

"You're a horrible person."  
"I'm just trying to lighten you up a little you grump." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm just tired." I sighed.

"I know, but we'll have fun tonight I promise." Alice said confidently, like she always does. She finally dropped Tommy late last month and has been a lot happier since, seeing that she was free and didn't have to feel guilty about stealing glances at Jasper, or brushing her hand against his. I wondered when he would finally make his official move, maybe he would tonight at the summer carnival. It had been weird thinking about going back to a carnival seeing last fall I had conceived my first child there, but I wasn't too bothered by it neither was Edward. I was sure he was unbothered by anything. He still loved me and kissed me in front of his mom even though she still hasn't warmed up to me, and he accepts that I no longer talk to my parents, and rather talk to Esme and Carlisle his aunt and uncle.

"I hope." I wobbled to Alice's bed to sit, standing was a lot harder than it should be at the moment.

"We will and don't you doubt it." Her eyes were almost as young and bright as Nessie's when she spoke.

"Here." Alice threw me a shirt, that looked like something appropriate to wear tonight.

"And you couldn't have said anything sooner?" I said incredulously.

"Watching you was fun." She winked and continued to clear her floor of clothes.

"Bella!" Edward stood from his spot on the couch as I wobbled down the stairs. His eyes went to my big belly and I swear he was glowing.

"Baby!" He rejoiced and put his hands on the either side of my belly, and the baby began kicking like crazy.

"You're son man." I complained teasingly, lifting up on my toes to press my lips against his. And like it was our first kiss, heat began to course through my body head to toe, electricity running through my veins. My cheeks were hot with blush and I was suddenly on cloud nine.

"Get a room!" A booming voice entered the room, both Edward and I turned to see Emmett Jasper and Rosalie standing there with stupid grins on their faces.

"Shut up." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm ready to party." Emmett said seriously.

"We're going to a carnival." Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett tucked her under his arm.

"Doesn't mean I can't party." Emmett said incredulously.

"I'm ready!" Alice announced bouncing down the stairs her dark blue eye shades lighter, and her vintage floral print thigh length dress hugging her body in all the right places. Jasper was definitely staring.

"You look hot." Rosalie stole my lines.

"Oh why thank you." Alice winked and skipped down to us.

"So what's the transportation dealio?" Alice glanced at all of us.

"Bella you me and jasper, in my car. And Emmett and Rosalie in his car." Edward

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

* * *

I put my hand in my back pocket.

"You know I hate these fries." Alice complained as she stuffed a fry in her mouth, while Jasper stood very close to her.

"Why are you eating them?" I asked incredulously, as I watched her.

"You have to have fries at the carnival."

"No you do not."

"Do to."

"Why am I even talking about this with you?"

"Because I Bella,-"

"Eat your fried Mary Alice." I cut her off and rolled my eyes. She continued to eat her fries slowly to taunt me.

"How do you put up with her?" I asked Jasper, and he boldly put his arm around her waist, I had to bite my lip to contain the 'aw' that was threatening to burst from my lips. He just shrugged and smiled proudly, and I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's frozen body, and wide eyes. She relaxed into his arms and I declared it the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"I knew he'd come around." I whispered to myself and turned the other direction, with my hands wrapped securely around my belly.

Edward was with Emmett and Rosalie at the moment, in line to get on a roller coaster. Something I wasn't aloud or safe to do at the moment so I told Edward to go ahead, while I stay back with Jasper and Alice. Being at the carnival wasn't as nerve wracking as I thought it would be, there was no horrible memories, and I wasn't having panic attacks. It's obviously loud here but I enjoy the noise, the loud yelling of kids and teenagers, the big lines for rides I could care less about. People from school walk by and do double takes, but I could care less, they don't wave and they don't smile they just pass me. I see Jessica Stanley standing by the entrance to the roller coaster line, but she's not in line. She looks at me then back at the ground. I surprise myself and wave. Jessica's eyes brightened up with something I wasn't sure of. She smiled back and then began walking towards me. I turned glanced behind me at Alice and Jasper to see if they noticed what just happened but they were too busy getting the soda machine to work. They would be.

"Hey." Jessica smiled the first friendly smile she has ever even attempted to smile at me. Her hair is pulled back and I can see her eyes are red from crying about a boy probably. She looks sad but really happy that she's talking with me.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" I wondered where all this friendly talk was coming from, I should want to bitch slap her for everything she put me through in the past yet I don't feel an ounce of anger.

"Just here." She smiled. "At the carnival." Sadness returned to her features.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Boys." She shrugged her eyes glued to the dead grassy carnival ground. I knew it is my first thought and I feel kind of smug, but in the next second I feel bad.

"Hey I won't ask for all the details but I know it was probably his fault. Whoever it is." I tried to comfort her.

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

"Where's Edward?" She asks but when she says his name, she actually makes him sound like a human being rather than a piece of meat. I appreciate it and answer.

"Roller coaster." I said simply.

"Oh. That's why you're standing alone." She nodded gesturing to my belly.

"Yep." I laugh. It got really quite, well as quite as it can get when you're standing in the middle of a carnival. When I glance behind Jessica I see Tommy Jackson -from first grade, who told me he loved me then befriended me this year then went out with my best friend Alice, but broke up last week, and now is kind of pissed with both of us- staring at me. He didn't look very angry and his dark hair finally looked dark from here. Was he looking at me or Alice and Jasper behind me?  
"Hey I just wanted to say.. sorry. You know for everything." Jessica finally broke the silence. Her apology caught me by surprise and I was sent speechless, not sure on what I should really say to that.

"I wasn't the nicest person to you. And you already have been through a lot, and I can honestly say I'm happy things are working out for you." She continued.

"Thanks Jess. That's means a lot to me." I smiled warmly.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice and I was instantly searching for him, but he found me faster than I found him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Hey Jessica." He smiled politely, and I caught her staring.

"Hey Edward. Bella and I were just talking." She nodded, and things were getting really awkward. "I got to go, look for mike."

Jessica walked away waving by to me, then disappearing into a large group of people by the roller coaster.

"What was that all about?" Edward kissed my cheek, and I cuddled close to him.

"She said sorry." My voice was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. Then my eyes searched for Tommy, but he had disappeared to, I was kind of disappointed him and I couldn't be friends anymore. I turned around to face Edward, and we stood as close as my big belly would allow us. My hands were around his neck and his hands were tight around my waist, while his eyes were on my belly.

"I still don't like her for all she did to you." He looked up to meet my eyes.

"That's okay." I whispered, dazed by his piercing green orbs.

"Really?" He smirked.

"You can live a life without Jessica Stanley." I shrugged.

"Are you jealous?"

"She was staring."

"Is that a yes." His smile was smug.

"It wasn't a no." I smiled.

"No one could ever, in a million years, give me what you give me."

"And what's that?" I tilted my head, and his green eyes sparkled with happiness. He sighed deeply before continuing, looking up at the night sky then back at me.

"A hand to hold.. A life time of butterflies… A never ending sea of excitement.. A place to go when it gets cold.. A sun when it starts raining… A beautiful face to look at when the world gets ugly.." He chuckled a bit running his thumb across my cheek, as I listened in awe.

"A forever of nothing but love." He whispered. I couldn't respond, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't even see. Tears fogged up my vision and all I could do was get on my toes and force my lips upon his. We pulled apart to breath and he rests his forehead against mine. Of course me being the number one mood killer in a America, my stomach growls. Loudly.

"Lets get you food." Edward chuckled.

"Agreed." I laughed.

* * *

Edward and I found a popcorn/hot dog stand that I was totally up for. And ironically, literally an inch away from us was a cotton candy stand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" Edward asked as we made our way into the line. I thought about whether or not I should tell him. I just shook my head.

"Nothing." I lied, and he let it go. The line was moving a bit too slow, and there was way too many people crowded around, I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. I shifted my weight a few times trying to get comfortable but each time I would just grow more uncomfortable.

"Edward I'm going to stand over there." I pointed to the side of the cotton candy stand, and seeing he was watching me the whole time and could see I couldn't take all the people standing so close to us he just nodded and helped me wobble out of the line. I rested my hand on my back pushing myself forward and once I was out of the line I felt fine. I wobbled over to the side of the cotton candy stand and rest my body against the warm glass window, while kids and their parents excitedly paid for cotton candy. I watched slowly becoming board. People would look at me, and I would just ignore them. I realized we had totally ditched Alice and everyone, so I took out my cell phone.

_To: Alice_

_555-9090_

_Hey _–

Before I could finish my text I felt something. It was warm, felt like pee and it was currently running down my leg, and it wouldn't stop. I was strangely calm as looked down at my shorts and the water running down my pale legs, and the big stain on my high inner thigh. I couldn't possibly be peeing myself I thought while my phone still sat in my hands. Then it hit like a ton of bricks and I began texting Alice rapidly.

_To: Alice_

_555-9090_

_Alice my water just broke_

_From: Bella_

_555 6090_

And with that my phone slid out of my hands and on to the dead grass in front of me. I didn't know what to say, there was a baby and now we had to hurry to the hospital to get it out me, but I was only 8 months pregnant. This was wrong and shouldn't be happening yet. Tears began to form and I couldn't stop them. I wasn't contracting yet, but I didn't have the energy to call out for Edward. I was in definite shock. Edward stumbled from the line looking at my confused, then his eyes went down to my stained shorts and realization hit him much faster than it hit me. He dropped the hot dog and drink and rushed to my side.

"We got to get you to the hospital now." Edward seemed so confident, so sure, it calmed me.

"I'm going to be alright. He's going to be alright." I whispered to myself, as Edward soothed me and took out his phone to call someone. I couldn't be crying I had to be strong; I had to listen and do as told.

"Have the contractions started?" Edward asked me.

"No." I shook my head keeping my breathing even. I was scared to even think about contractions right now.

"No." Edward repeated my answer to someone on the phone.

"Alright, we're on our way. Tell Emmett and everyone else." Edward closed his phone.

"Oh." I groaned my back aching. I turned glancing behind us, remembering I had dropped my cell phone. I gripped Edward, holding onto him, my hand thrown over his shoulder. My cell phone was flipped open, and the big font was clear to read, even from here, wrapped in Edward's strong embrace.

_From: Alice_

_555-9090_

_**OH MY GOODNESS. **_

_To: Bella_

_555 6090_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Anyone see what i did there? How'd you like it ? I've been planning that for quite some time now, its great to finally get that out lol. Reviews are always loved and needed especially now, im very eager to know how you liked the deja vu scenario. :] ANDD the whole nessie thing? if nessie's already alive then who's in Bella's tummy? Lol **  
_


	31. Together

**A/N: What we have all been waiting for! i really hope you enjoy, and im very excited to hear what you think about everything that goes on in this chapter! :] much love. Dani Faith. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

Blurry, that's all I could really remember.

"But your cell phone." Alice insisted as she climbed into the car last, Rosalie was at my side holding my hand while Edward sat in the driver's seat ready to go once Alice got her little body in the car.

"Forget it Mary Alice." I breathed irritated. The contractions had slowly started about 30 minutes ago, since that's how long it took to gather everyone. I refused to leave anyone and made Edward go find everybody, he looked at me like I was crazy, but I glared at him scared of what I might say if I opened my mouth and he went.

"Get in the car please." Edward begged, and Alice hopped in, her little body settling right nest to mine. We were speeding way over the speed limit, but I didn't care. The contractions were getting worse really fast and bout time we got to the hospital I was screaming bloody murder, and cutting off circulation in Rosalie's and Alice's hand.

"Just breathe Bella." They kept saying softly, and I wanted to tell them to shove it.

"Why … is.. it getting… so.. bad.. so .. fast." I choked out between breaths as all three of them were helping me wobble to the entrance of the hospital. None of them answered and I suddenly felt like crying. I couldn't think straight all my mind could move around was the pain going through me and how badly I wanted it to stop. I squeezed my eyes shut as I wobbled into the hospital. Relax Bella, Relax. I told myself.

"She's going into labor pretty qui-" Edward was talking with the receptionist.

"Edward!" I was very familiar with Carlisle voice coming towards us. I didn't open my eyes, I kept them glued shut scared if I opened them the pains would get worse. I held on tighter to Rosalie's hand.

"Bella your doing great, everything's going to go fine." She whispered to me while Edward and Carlisle talked briefly about what was going on.

"Oh." I groaned loudly, and everyone went dead silent. The room went in sudden chaos that next second.

"Get her to a room." Someone yelled as I leaned into Rosalie for full support.

"Yes someone get me to a room." I moaned

* * *

Alice's POV

Bella was sped to a room in record time, while I watched wide eyed and worried.

"Alice!" Jasper busted through the hospital doors with Emmett at his side, both of them looking panicked and rushed.

"Jasper." I ran to him wrapping my hands around his waist, I must have caught him off guard because it took him half a second longer than it should have for him to hug me back.

"Is Bella okay?" Emmett was to speak this time.

"She's in a lot of pain." I cried into Jasper's chest, and tried my hardest to block the image of Bella screaming out of my head.

"That's normal, she'll be fine." Jasper rubbed my back soothingly.

"I hope."

"I thought she was only 8 months pregnant though?" Emmett blurted.

"She is." I cried.

"The baby will be fine." I felt one of jaspers arm loosen around me to slap Emmett.

"Did you call your mom?"

"No." I murmured into his shirt.

"You should probably do that." He suggested and I pulled my head from his chest to look into his bright eyes.

"We live in Forks. Half the town knows already." I sniffed.

On Q my mom burst through the hospital doors looking so panic stricken it was almost funny, but I didn't have it in me to laugh.

"Mom!" I squealed like a little girl, unwrapping myself from Jasper's hold and running to my mothers.

"Alice!" She squeezed me.

"How'd you know to come?"

"It mine as well be on the news." My mom rolled her eyes. "Grocery store."

"How is she?" My mom bit her lip, her eyes wide with worry.

"In pain." I bit my lip too, but only to stop the sobs I so badly wanted to cry.

"Is Edward okay?"

"I think so; he's in there with her right now along with Rosalie."

"That's brave of him." She raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said." Emmett laughed, and my mom looked up at the muscular dark haired guy standing next to her.

"That's Emmett." I smiled. "And that's Jasper." I blushed and nodded towards Jasper who was standing next to Emmett.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kat." She smiled warmly.

"UGH!" You could hear Bella's scream from the lobby. We all froze at the sound. I had seen Bell in a lot of pain before, seeing she has to be the clumsiest person I know, but never have I ever been so scared in my life. I had two lives in there to be worried about, one person's who happened to be my best friend, other half and the other was a person I haven't even met yet but know I love. Tears fogged my vision and my mom wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey their going to be fine." My mom kissed my cheek. All I could do was nod. Jasper very boldly came to stand on the other side of me, entwining his hand with mine. My heart skipped a couple beats and my whole body was lit on fire just by his touch. I felt my mom's gaze on my hand in Jasper's.

"So this is the Jasper." She whispered in my ear and winked.

"Yeah." I breathed. He hadn't really asked me to be his girlfriend yet, but I expected him to soon. It didn't really matter, I've never felt so complete in my life. I knew he was my soul mate from day one. How could he not? Mary Alice does not have infatuations. I looked up in to his bright eyes hidden under a few perfect dirty blond curls. He smiled a beautiful smile warming me from head to toe. I sighed heavily in response.

"You had me waiting a long time Jasper." I whispered, and my mother's hold disappeared, she probably left to give us privacy. All I could see was the perfect man in front of me.

"I didn't know it was you I was looking for." He winked, taking my other hand and pulling me closer to him. I was in such a daze I didn't answer.

"But-" he whispered. "Now that I do. I intend to make up for all the lost time."

"You already have." I breathed. I reached up on my toes but I still wasn't high enough so he lifted me onto his feet and ducked his head down to reach me. But before our lips met, he looked over at my mother.

"Ma'am?" He asked permission. My mother was talking to Renee and Charlie briefly and then they both left down the hall. My mom looked up and took in the scene, then waved her hand dismissively and in that second his lips were on mine for the first magical time.

"Ugh!" Another scream from Bella. I called the moment perfect.

* * *

Bella's POV 2 hours later:

Whispers were irritating me, continues calming was making me want to murder people.

"Just keep breathing you're doing good." I followed Carlisle's instruction, while I hummed instead of screamed. Rosalie was still at my side holding my hand, and watching me. I wondered idly where Alice went, and if she was alright. I was being kind of mean to her in the car. I was washed with my own guilt. Another contraction hit.

What was I feeling guilty about? The doctors and nurses were yelling our medical terms that I wasn't paying any attention to, all I knew is when they needed my full undivided attention they would make sure they had it.

"Don't cry Bella." Rosalie said softly kissing my hand. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I cried.

"Shh, your almost ready to push the baby out just relax. It's almost over."

"This is all Edward's fault." I sobbed.

"You're right." She smiled her blue eyes sparkling.

"I just wanted a hot dog."

"Sh stop crying. It's all going to be okay." She squeezed my hand.

"Where's Edward?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"He's talking with your parents right outside." Rosalie explained.

"My parents!" I screamed.

"You're going to have to relax Bella. No one's mad or angry their just talking."

"Why isn't my mom in here?"

"Carlisle told them to stay out of the room. He's scared it would cause you more stress making this a lot harder for you."

Well that's considerate of him, I appreciated it.

"Ugh!" I screamed. I could feel my baby boy coming, I could feel it and it wasn't pleasant.

"Fully dilated." Was all I heard.

"Thank the good lord!" I groaned.

"Alright Bella, we need you now." Carlisle said his voice was serious, yet calm.

"Yes." I said through my teeth, as the pain rose in my body.

"When I say push you push, then breathe, you have to keep breathing."

"Alright." I nodded keeping my eyes squeezed shut.

"Push Bella."

"Ah!"

Rosalie traced circled into the back of my hand.

"Push."

"Ugh!"

"Keep breathing, relax." Rosalie kissed the back of my hand.

"One last hard push."

One more please just one more I yelled at my body. I could do this, I could get through this. Edward's right there listening to everything, and it would all be over soon. Carlisle said a few more things I couldn't catch. If it wasn't push then I wasn't listening.

"You hear that Bella?" Rose said with excitement, I nodded even though I had no idea what she was talking about.

I opened my eyes for just a moment, and the first thing I saw was green eyes. Bright green eyes. Sad green eyes watching me closely. Edward was standing by the door his eyes on my face with a painful expression. It had to be the first minute these long two hours I wasn't screaming.

"I love you." He mouthed, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella one last strong push." Carlisle repeated. I tore my eyes away from Edward and with all the energy I had left I pushed. The strangest muffled scream coming from my lips. I threw my head back against the pillows breathing heavy.

A high pitched cry filled the room. Only this time it didn't belong to me.

"You did it." Rosalie whispered and my eyes flew open.

"A baby girl." Carlisle smiled. And while they cut the remaining of what physically attached me to my baby, I saw her. So small and soft looking, pale like me. I was shocked half because it wasn't the little boy I was expecting, but the little girl before me was even better. More than I have ever imagined. I sat up a little straighter when they began cleaning her off, I couldn't take my eyes off her. It felt like they were hiding her from me and I was becoming impatient even though it hadn't even been a minute. They bundled her up in a white blanket, and I could hear nothing, I could see nothing but her.

"Congratulations." Carlisle said with true warmth as he placed the little girl in my arms. My eyes were wide, and I couldn't believe this angel was mine. She squirmed and kept her eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth was open as if to cry but nothing was coming out. The moment was surreal and I wasn't able to get out words, I wasn't able to ask question, I wasn't able to do anything. I wanted to say so much, I wanted to describe so many things, share all the amazing things my eyes saw at this moment. She looked healthy, brilliantly alive.

"8 months?" I murmured hardly audible, but Carlisle was standing close enough to hear my whispered words.

"You were almost to your 9th month, she is still way early but she is 7 pounds and 4 ounces. The records show she has been growing normally, and healthy." Carlisle's explanation went on but I tuned out when the baby girl squirmed in my arms again, this time to un scrunch her face and open her little eyes. She had my full undivided attention. Bright green eyes stared back at me, not focused or sharp but looking directly at me. She had her daddy's eyes, all the same brightness and all. I bit my lip to hold back what felt like tears coming, although I was sure they had already come I just had yet to realize. She had a very thin layer of brown hair, making her green eyes look even brighter. Words couldn't describe what I felt that moment.

"Mm." A strange sound escaped her lips, something like a hum, and something like a cry.

"Baby." I whispered, touching her soft nose with the tip of my finger. This was my _daughter. _

"Edward." I called out not hearing my voice, and not looking away from the tiny miracle bundled in my arms.

"Yes." His voice was breathless and right beside me. I had no time to be surprised by how close he was, or even think about how I hadn't noticed him come up beside me.

"Your daughter." I whispered stroking her cheek. "Your eyes."

"She's beautiful." He sounded dazed, in awe even. She squirmed in my arms and her mouth opened wide as she yawned.

"You're a daddy Edward." I smiled, raising the baby up gently so he could hold her. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her in securely and pulling her to his chest. His eyes never left her, he never even blinked.

"We've been waiting for you." He leaned down to kiss her forehead softly.

"Is it a girl?" A very high voice squealed. My eyes went to the door way where I saw my best friend standing there looking ecstatic.

"Yes. Mary Alice." I smiled at her and held my arms out for a hug. She ran into my embrace, and began crying instantly.

"You were in so much pain, and I was so worried, and your only 8 months pregnant.." She rambled on as she cried into my shoulder.

"Sh." Edward hissed at Alice as he gripped the baby closer to him. "You'll scare her."

Alice no longer had my attention when her eyes found the baby.

"Oh my god." She put her hand over her mouth, while tears began to form again.

"You did it." Alice choked out glancing at me with wide teary eyes. "She's gorgeous."

"More than gorgeous." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I had forgotten anyone else was in the room, it was in fact not just my little family of 3, Rosalie had stayed right by me with emotional eyes, Carlisle watched with warmth in the corner, and Jasper and Emmett were now peaking in the door.

"Have you thought of names?" Alice practically bounced up and down.

"Actually.." I started looking over at Edward who looked at me with the same expression. I had been counting on Edward's name to be our boy name as well. I hadn't really thought about girl names. But I found myself feeing a lot like Alice. Excited and ecstatic.

"Emmett." Emmett coughed from the doorway.

"It's a girl Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I know." He nodded.

"Shut up." Alice laughed rolling her eyes.

"Jasper's parents still gave him a boy name." Emmett shrugged. At this everyone chuckled.

"Shut up." Jasper muttered under his breath slapping Emmett.

"What about Emilia?" Edward brought our little baby closer to me, both of us watching her adoringly.

"I like it." Edward breathed. "I was thinking about Alissa."

"That's pretty too." Alice sounded just as dazed.

"Emilia Alissa Candice Masen." The name just flowed out.

"Perfect." Edward placed Emilia back in my arms, but keeping his finger in her tiny palm. The room was quite as we all watched her. It was impossible to think that I could be the mother of something so perfect, or be a mother at all was insane but having Emilia here with us now made it feel so right, meant to be. And while Edward stroked the back of my hand and I lean into him lovingly as we watch Emilia in my arms nothing about this seems wrong or hard. Nothing about this seems just as bad as I thought it up. Sure I had a lot of work ahead of me but we could really do this. It was much too early to have a family but I do now, and I love them with every fiber of my being. I looked up to find Carlisle with now Esme in the corner watching Edward and I, along with everyone else.

"Want to hold her?" I asked Carlisle my smile wild and welcoming.

"No its okay." Carlisle smiled politely as if he was really just my doctor.

"Why not? You are the godfather." I smiled, and the minute he heard it he froze, the widest smile coming across his face, along with Esme, knowing this of course meant she was the god mother. I would only always allow such warm hearted people be in Emilia's life. They loved the both of us all along. Carlisle came forward to hold Emilia, and just like Edward he was sent into awe just at the sight of her.

"See I told you, you could do it." Rosalie winked at me.

"Thanks by the way. For all that." I laughed lightly.

"Anytime. But I should warn you, I might be a lot worse when it's my turn down the road with old Emmett here." Rosalie nodded once towards Emmett who was smiling a wide grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." I giggled.

"Oh Bella she's so darling." Esme gushed.

"Her dad's eyes." Alice nodded in agreement as she stood next to Edward. I saw him brighten at his new name _dad_.

"And I can dress her in such cute clothes!" Alice squealed and I flinched. Worries came back to me. Where do I go after this? Where do I sleep? I don't have anything for the baby yet, my baby shower was suppose to be in a week. This is where everything started getting complicating.

"What's wrong?" Alice touched my hand and Edward watched me worriedly.

"What now? I don't have anything ready for her. Or a place to stay." I frowned.

"Are you stupid Bella?" Alice asked and I flinched at her strong words.

"Wha-" She cut me off.

"My mom is way ahead of you. Don't worry about a things. We'll sort everything out when we get home with Emilia." She smiled when she said Emilia's name.

"Katherine still allows me to stay there? With the baby?"

"Of course!" Alice screeched getting another loud hush from Edward.

"You're family Bella. Practically my sister." Alice whispered incredulously.

"I heard my parents were here." I frowned remembering Rosalie saying something about it.

"They're still here, but I think they're going to wait till tomorrow to see you and meet Emilia."

"Alright, I think Bella needs some rest." Carlisle placed Emilia back in my arms.

I was at peace at once. Everyone kissed me and Edward goodbye, promising to be back in the morning and gushing over Emilia one last time.

"Don't you want to go home and change?" I asked Edward once everyone left.

"I'm not going anywhere so don't even try." He chuckled, scooting one of the chairs close to the hospital bed, then taking a seat. He leaned forward and put his finger in Emilia's tiny palm and rest his head on my side.

"I love you." Was all I said.

"I love you too."

We spent the next hour watching Emilia sleep in my arms. So peaceful, so quite, and so breathtakingly beautiful.


	32. Right & Wrong

**A/N: More! i took wayy to long because the internet was downn! but its okay noww cuz i got thiss! woo!! Anywhoo thankk you for the reviews please keep them coming ! :]**

It had only been a few hours since Emilia took her first breath into the world and Edward had already won the award for best dad.

I almost wanted to cry when I realized I had fallen asleep to miss just even some of Emilia, but I hadn't a worry at all. Every little cry, or uncomfortable fidget and Edward was there, and she would stop immediately. First jealousy came, that I was not the one who calmed her, but soon was replaced with adoration that I couldn't deny even if I tried. The two were beautiful together, fit for each other perfectly. He would hold her and whisper words to her rock her gently, and I would watch in total and complete awe.

"Emilia." I whispered groggily from my deep sleep, my hands absentmindedly reaching out to her. Edward's eyes brightened when he met my gaze, I could only imagine my whole expression going to mush at his very glance. My heart sped in my chest and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and to think the baby had me feeling like this. It was always Edward.

"I had no time to miss her. She was in every dream." I smiled as Edward placed Emilia into my arms. Fitting like a missing puzzle piece.

"I wouldn't know, I can't even close my eyes scared she'll disappear when I wake." He sighed.

"Oh, you look tired." I reached out to stroke his cheek softly, he closed his eyes at my touch.

"Get some rest, Emilia and I will be here when you get back." I cupped his cheek.

"I guess only for a short while." He whispered.

"Please, Emilia needs your full undivided attention as you can see, you can't do that exhausted." I teased.

"And Emilia only deserves the best."

"Of course." I smiled. "I'll have Carlisle call Alice and Katherine to take us home. You can meet us there."

"I feel horrible leaving."

"But-" He cut me off.

"I'll ask Carlisle to give me a room here to sleep just for a while, and then we'll leave."

"You really can't just go home and do that?"

"Nope." His eyes went down to Emilia.

"I guess you can stay." I sighed dramatically.

A knock on the door interrupted us, and we both looked to the doorway to find my mother standing there, her eyes wide and wonder like. I had no time to feel surprised because the minute I saw her I was hit with pure anger. My hand that wasn't supporting Emilia went straight to the emergency button on the side of my bed.

"I would just like to talk." She stopped me with her words kind.

"I would not." I spat reaching for the button once more.

"Only a minute Bella. Please." She begged. Edward looked down at me, his eyes asking questions, and his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Just a minute then."

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered.

"It'll be fine. Stay close though. I might need you."

"Okay I'll be outside." He nodded, kissing both Emilia and I on the forehead before leaving. Nodding at my mother once then disappearing out the door. My mother stood by the door only taking a few steps in, her eyes focused on Emilia.

"The baby's beautiful." She eyed Emilia kindly.

"Her name is Emilia." My words were nowhere near kind.

"A beautiful name of course."

I took the chance at looking down at the baby in my arms and all my anger washed out of me, I couldn't be angry looking at Emilia I couldn't even be anything close to it.

"And she's more than that. She's perfect." I mumbled my words soft and my eyes watery. How could my mother have almost considered killing this perfect child, considered giving away such rare creature? I was insulted by her past behavior and attitude.

"I know." Was all she said.

"You know?" I asked incredulously, my eyes meeting my mother's again and the anger enthralled me once more. She didn't answer, she knew why I was upset and that I had all the reason to be.

"I'm tired of your apologies." I bowed my head to look at Emilia. My words got softer again.

"You're wasting your time." I mumbled. "I won't forgive you no matter how hard you try."

"But I'm your mother." She whispered.

"And I was your daughter." I spat my eyes meeting hers. "That didn't do much did it?"

"I was wrong." She bowed her head.

"I already knew that. That's why this angel sleeps in my arms today."

"It's just you were young."

"I think it's been over a minute." I mumbled looking back at Emilia.

"Bella I love you, I just thought I was doing the right thing."  
"You think I care now? You think your epiphany does anything to how badly you hurt me?" Tears were forming the more I spoke.

"No I do not." She whispered sadly.

"Then you should know that not a word you speak today will do anything at all to the situation you have put us in."

"I know that too."

"Then I must ask you to leave." I wiped away the tears that had fallen. "You must leave now."

"And your father? You're just going to cut him out of your life too?" She was angry now.

"He won't come around and I won't call. I needed you guys. I needed help. You disowned me, threw me in the streets. It's only fair I keep away as you both have wished."

"That's not what we meant-" I cut her off.

"Well please enlighten me. What _did_ you mean when you told me I couldn't stay?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry." She cried tears running down her cheeks.

"I said leave." I mumbled looking away.

"Bella I'm sorry-"  
"I believe I said leave."

"Tell me what to say! What can I do?" She begged. I stayed quiet refusing to look at her. There was nothing she could possible do, there was nothing she could possibly say to make things between us better. I would always flinch at the mention of my mother, or frown at the reminder of my father. After one silent minute I heard her feet begin to move slowly towards the door. The sound was becoming further and further away, and before the last step.

"Mom." I called, and it seemed as if I were in my room, asking about laundry or something silly like that. Only this time I was holding my newborn baby, and tears were running down my cheeks rapidly. Her feet stopped moving and I imagined her looking back at me.

"Time." My voice was shaky. "Give it time."

* * *

I watched Emilia kick her legs around every once in a while as she lay on Alice's bed for the first time, she was so light and small it was unbelievable, my little miracle. I had wondered why she hadn't been crying so much, I think I prepared myself for some intense noise as a mother, but the only thing that would burst out from those pink little lips was tiny noises when she would open and close her mouth. I could see immediately when she was about to cry, her whole face would scrunch up and her mouth would open but release no sound. I would wait until finally she would kick her left foot and the crying would start. It was hard to believe I had only been her mother for a day now and I felt as if I knew her forever. Her cries would panic me and I would rock her gently and she would stop completely and fall into a deep sleep. Nothing could wake her once she was asleep. I found myself feeling very lucky, but very sad at the same time, I loved seeing her bright green eyes open.

"You're so beautiful." I kissed her little foot. "My little Emilia."

Katherine had went over a few things when we got home just a few hours ago, like diapers and all that goodness. Things came naturally to me when it came to Emilia and I couldn't have loved it more.

"I'm home." Edward sang entering Alice's room, I glanced at him, and all his beauty then back down at Emilia.

"I missed you Emilia." Edward sprawled up on the bed right next to Emilia, swooping her into his arms and cradling her to his chest as he lay under her. He motioned with his free arm to lay next to him, I fell on my back and into his arm. He was technically holding Emilia in one arms and me in the other.

"My girls." He murmured while Emilia stared at both of us for a short moment, probably terribly confused with how fast everything had changed. She squeezed her eyes shut again and turned her head away. We lay there quite enjoying each other's presence watching Emilia fall asleep in her father's arms.

"You know Carlisle wants to help us. With our life I mean." Edward murmured.

"He does?"

"Even before you announced him god father." Edward explained. " He wants Emilia to have a good life."

"She will." I assured.

"Carlisle is also concerned about our education." He went on to say, and I sighed.

"He wants to pay for whatever needs to be paid, he wants to do whatever it takes." Edward said hurriedly.

"There is no way-" I began to start angrily, but he cut me off.

"We'll talk about it later love. I shouldn't have brought it up so soon."

"Everything will turn out perfect as long as you stay right here with me. Forever." I mumbled.

"That's right." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You are exactly right."

* * *

A few hours passed and we were still lying there, but I was the one now watching them both sleep. It was getting late and Alice nor Katherine had even came up at all. I could hear them talking and moving around downstairs but not once did they come up. It was strange that Alice with all her bubbly-ness wasn't bopping around here coming in and out. It was strange when I heard the door open and voices flood in then the door open again and voices flood out. I was beyond curious at this point as to what was going on down there. I slid out of Edward's arm and tip toed to the door, Edward murmured in his sleep and moved his other arm to wrap around Emilia and her tiny sleeping body cuddled into his chest. The picture before made my eyes begin to water. I began quietly making my way down stairs, and the voices I heard in the living room became clearly now, each of their words flowing smoothly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now." I could make out Alice's squeaky voice, and the insecurity in it.

"Bella had a long day, she just got home from the hospital with Emilia not too long ago." Katherine seemed worried as well, but I couldn't see why they would act that way. Was my mother here again, my body froze at the idea, and anger bubbled within me.

"But I won't do any harm. I just want to see my grandchild." The delicate voice almost whispered. Her voice was so kind and shameful, I had forgotten how deeply touching that voice could be. It warmed you right down to your toes.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth-" Alice started sincerely but I made my way down the last of the stairs, making my presence known before they could say anything more. Instantly my eyes locked with the sad pair of green that I respected dearly. I didn't anger her like I anger my mother, Elizabeth hadn't told me to do anything, just acted coldly towards me for a while but she hadn't tried to push me around. I only felt respect for her.

"Bella." If possible Elizabeth's face grew even sadder, apologies written in her eyes.

"Hi." I smiled, and felt both Alice and Katherine eyeing me.

"I didn't come to intrude." She played with her coat that hadn't come off yet, she looked as though she had just walked in.

"You haven't." I assured quickly, my voice light.

"I know you talked to your mother." Elizabeth looked down at the floor then back up at me with sad tortured eyes.

"I don't want to come off as she came off. From the beginning I knew I would love my grandchild no doubt about it. I wouldn't see her any differently if she was born a little while longer when it was expected of you and Edward. Surely you would be ready much longer from now."

"I love her all the same today as I would then. And I would just like to see Emilia." She frowned her eyes beyond sad.

"They tell me her name is Emilia. It's a beautiful name."

I was stunned speechless by her speech and felt the tears slowly move along my cheek, I could feel my heart beating rapidly at the sound of Emilia's name, and I could feel myself forgiving Elizabeth for her coldness. I knew she supported us somewhat in the beginning and even Mr. Masen too, but I thought it was just wishful thinking.

"Okay." I breathed, and her eyes brightened up. Ignoring Alice's and Katherine's curious stares I walked over to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand, it was cold from the rain but still soft like a lady. I led Elizabeth up the stairs slowly and quietly till we reached Alice's room.

"They're sleeping." I whispered before opening the door carefully, and letting Elizabeth in on the most perfect scene before me. Nothing had changed a bit, both Emilia and Edward were asleep still, in their adorable position.

"Oh." Elizabeth gasped quietly covering her mouth. I could see the tears coming and I watched as she took in the scene.

"She's beautiful Bella." She reached out to squeeze my hand. "Stunning."

"When you come back tomorrow, you'll see her eyes. She has your eyes." I rambled quietly, and Elizabeth looked at me surprised, but I wasn't quite sure why. It was either me mentioning the baby had both her and Edward's eyes or that I had assumed she would be visiting tomorrow.

"You will come tomorrow wont you?" I whispered.

"If you would allow it." She smiled.

"Of course." I beamed.

"And her full name?" Elizabeth looked back to the sleeping baby.

"Emilia Alissa Candice Masen." I stated proudly. The name of my beautiful daughter.

**Any comments on Edward/Emilia? or Bella/Elizabeth or maybee evenn Bella/Renee. Let me know :]**


	33. Happiness

**A/N Please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter, i was having some health issues but its all good now. Thank you so much for reviewing and i hope you continue. Much Love, Danielle. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"Bella?" Alice called my name as she bounced up the stairs.

"Sh." I whispered as I rocked sleeping Emilia gently. "She just fell asleep again."

"Oh sorry." Alice mouthed her face apologetic.

"Grab me that blanket."

Alice tip toed to the pile of blankets that belonged to Emilia on the rocking chair, meant for Emilia as well. This past week we had been receiving so many gifts to Emilia, I wondered if this was my baby shower. Alice's room was covered with baby things, not to mention Emilia's life time supply of diapers stacked in the corner. I cried my apology to Alice one night, ashamed that I was being selfish in taking over her room, but she shushed me and made it quite clear that she was insulted by my selfless behavior. We giggled about this later.

"Here you go." Alice smiled warmly at Emilia, and helped me raise Emilia's body to wrap the pink cover around her.

"Thanks." I sighed staring back down at the baby in my arms.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen you so happy." Alice stated randomly, and I looked up at her in surprise.

"I like it." She smiled and sat beside me on the bed. "Emilia being here brought peace." Alice made a dramatic hand motion for peace then giggled quietly.

"Thank you." I laughed lightly

"I'm really glad she's here." Alice looked down at Emilia. "I have a feeling this was meant to be."

Her words made my heart soar, and for the millionth time I thanked god-

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"  
"I thank god for letting me keep you forever." I smiled, finally getting the words out. Alice's eyes widened and I could see her eyes bright up. She was speechless, and I was glad. I wanted her to know how much she meant.

"Oh Bella." Tears made their way down her cheek and she tried to hug me gently while I held Emilia.

"Isabella!" The loud voice downstairs calling my name broke the special moment, and Alice was on her feet that instant to hush the voice before Emilia woke.

"Isab-"  
"Shhh!" Alice hushed her way down the stairs, while I rocked Emilia a little faster.

"Sorry, sorry." I heard the voice whisper back.

"Jasper." Alice squealed quietly, and I rolled my eyes while I rocked Emilia. I could hear both of them making their way up the stairs, and now with Alice was Jasper Hale, her very new and improved boyfriend that I approved of. Jasper stood at the door with Alice wrapped up in his arms, her face glowing and her cheeks a light pink. I wondered if I looked that happy when I was tangled with Edward, or just hearing his voice. Alice looked great and I had never seen _her _so happy.

"Isabella." Jasper rejoiced in a whisper when our gaze met as he entered the room. His dirty blond curls bounced with each movement as he took further steps into the room, looking around briefly.

"Hello Jasper." I shook my head with a slight smile. His smile was bright as I spoke to him, and he took a seat next to me on the bed while Alice sat criss-cross on the rug in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't visit my niece?" He asked offended.

"Yeah right back off. She's mine. You've got Alice."

"But Emilia looks like Edward." He whined and Alice slapped his leg.

"That's sick." I laughed and they both joined in. I hadn't felt so care free in a long time.

"She's going to be a heart breaker." Jasper sighed. I hadn't really thought about how Emilia would be when she grows up, or even how I want her to be, but I already knew she was going to be beautiful, even more beautiful then now.

"Just like her father."

"And her mother." Alice whispered but I didn't look up.

"Speaking of her father, where is Edward?" I asked, feeling as if it was years instead of just yesterday since I had seen him.

"He should be here any moment actually." Jasper chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We kind of had this bet-" Before he could finish I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

"It doesn't matter I was the first one here so I win." He finished.

"You guys are idiots." Alice scoffed.

Emilia began to squirm in my arms, I could feel her cry coming.

"Sh." I began to rock, and both Alice and Jasper went dead silent as they listened to Emilia let out a high cry, I even thought I would begin to cry myself. She was becoming more restless, and wasn't getting much sleep at night the poor girl would cry herself awake each time she found a peaceful sleep.

"I'm sorry baby." I cooed rocking her as she continued to cry. The rocking did nothing and she continued to cry louder, my heart breaking with each.

"Can you bring me her bottle?" I asked Alice not taking my eyes off of Emilia. I heard Alice scramble to her feet and run downstairs to fetch Emilia's bottle.

"Poor thing." I held her little body closer to me. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Let me try." Jasper suggested curiously. I pretended to not here him, as I continued to rock Emilia, and she continued to cry in my arms. No one really holds her but me and Edward, sometimes Alice who gets really clingy and won't give her back and sometimes Katherine who is always eager to give her to me when she begins to cry like now. Come to think of it, when Emilia cries I end up holding her, unless Edward is around. For three more minutes I continued to rock Emilia, and she still cried loud and broken.

"Here." I caved and held her out to Jasper, who was shocked by my sudden decision.

"Hold her to your chest." I explained tucking Emilia in his arms securely and she continued to sob.

"Then rock her back and forth gently. It usually helps."

He took note of my instructions and did exactly as I said, rocking her back forth, a bit stiffly and awkwardly , but in only a few seconds, Emilia's cries died down and she relaxed into Jasper's arms. As Emilia became more relaxed so did he.

"You did it." I smiled just happy Emilia was okay now he simply chuckled quietly as he rocked her. Alice returned to the room with a bottle in her hand, and questions in her eyes. When her eyes finally set on Jasper her whole expression went to mush.

"Jasper got it." I smiled, and looked back to Emilia and Jasper.

* * *

"I hate the mall." I groaned as Alice pushed me into the mall, behind Edward and Emmett.

"For the last time I don't care. Emilia has never been here, she'll love it."

"She's 3 months old Alice." I sighed.

"She'll love it." Alice insisted, Emilia's eyes met mine from over Edward's shoulder, and I smiled a wide brilliant smile. Emilia stretched out her arms, and her lips mimicked the same smile I had just made.

"See!" Alice pointed at Emilia, and I slapped Alice's arms which created a real smile on Emilia's lips.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"It's not bad for 30 minutes Emmett. It gets bad after I don't know say 5 hours?!"

"Hey we won't be here that long." Edward entwined his free hand with mine, and I immediately calmed down.

"I hate you." I mouthed to him.

"I love you too. It's our daughters first time at the mall, don't ruin it for her." Edward glanced at Emilia secure in his other arm.

"I just hate it here."

"So do I." Edward whispered making sure Alice didn't hear.

"I don't care if she hears." I stuck my tongue out at Alice, and she did the same back.

"Children. We are here to shop for Esme's birthday present, and Emilia a new dress that is all. Let's get it together." Emmett boomed, and there were more than a few heads turned in our direction from Emmett's loud announcement.

"Shut up." Alice giggled, and I buried my head in Edward's side to hide my blush.

"Not to mention Emilia hasn't seen anything but Alice's house, my house and the back yard." Edward squeezed my hand.

"She's only 3 months she's got time." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really hate the mall this much?" Emmett nudged me.

"Yes." I whispered.  
"Well we do live in Forks, it's not like Disneyland is right across the street." He reasoned.

"You're right." I hated Emmett being right, I hated it very much.

"Now can we leave the acting like a baby to the babies?" Emmett eyed smiling Emilia in her daddy's arms.

"Shut up." I pushed him away before he could start barking with laughter. I switched to the other side of Edward where Emilia was and played with her hands over his shoulder. She was so soft and happy, her big green eyes bright, her cheeks pink and rosy. I let the love I had for her distract me from the horrid mall, I let her little hands squeeze my fingers in wonder. In the last two months she'd grown a lot of hair, soft shade of brown much like mine, making her green eyes stand out.

"I love you." I whispered kissing her hand. She squirmed and smiled a nice big smile, her hands stretching out towards me.

"You don't want me anymore." Edward teased her kissing her cheek, then swooping her from his shoulder and cradling her to his chest. She began to choke out laughs hysterically. The sound was so magical, it made my heart drop then speed up, it made me want to laugh and cry all at the same time. She reached up to touch Edward's face as she continued to laugh.

"Is she laughing?" Alice skipped to the other side of Edward her smile almost as wide as Emilia's.

"Yeah." I giggled and moved closer to her.

"Adorable." Alice sighed as she leaned over to watch Emilia laugh.

"Hi." I laughed as Emilia's eyes crinkled up and she laughed a little harder.

"Ha!" Edward laughed holding her tighter to his chest.

"Her uncle's sense of humor." Emmett shrugged.  
"Of course." I answered sarcastically then laughed.

The little baby wrapped in Edward's arms continued to laugh for a minute more, and we all stopped walking to just laugh with her, at nothing in particular. Her happiness made both Edward and I radiate with love and joy. If anything I wanted my daughter to be happy and loved, I would only give her the best. Even Edward was still getting used to having her around, although they looked absolutely perfect when together, we still can't get over the fact she's here and she's so unbelievably amazing. Renee would only call me so often, and briefly ask about Emilia, and I would give a short brief answer. Charlie hasn't even made an effort to talk to me, but I try not to dwell on those depressing thoughts, I much rather think about the love I have received from Katherine and Elizabeth even Mr. Masen who fell in love with our little Emilia.

"You two have changed." Elizabeth one of the nights I staid over with Emilia.

"What?" I asked confused with her statement.

"You and Edward. You act so much older." I could hear the honesty in her words, and the compliment was beyond shocking especially from her.

"It's hard for teenagers to raise a baby. But you two could be mistaken for a married _adult_ couple."

Emilia wasn't hard to take care of, maybe by myself at times but I was rarely alone when Emilia was having a bad day. Even Emmett had helped out once or twice.

"It's still hard." I whispered to her. "To not know where you're going."

"It's a daily struggle, it's just easier to remember the positives."

Elizabeth looked at me curiously for a long time before composing her expression and standing up a little straighter and saying.

"You're honest with yourself. It makes you that much more mature."

I think a lot about how Elizabeth has changed towards us and if giving my mom the cold shoulder was the right thing, but I always decide in the end it was. She wasn't treating me like family, and I was more than family I was her daughter and Emilia was her granddaughter. I stuck with the thought that everything would be okay one day.

Emilia rolled into Edward's chest probably to fall asleep, and the show was over, I watched her still just as Edward did. Alice mentioned something to Emmett and I faintly heard her mention coming right back. I nodded my approval.

"I still can't believe you did it Bella." Edward whispered his eyes on Emilia.

"I can't believe we did it." I breathed. "I'm glad we did. Sure we could have waited a little longer ."

"Things worked out in fates way."

"Do you think if this weren't to happen we would still end up together?" He shrugged his question, I was familiar with the nervousness in his voice.

"No." I answered immediately. But regretted it when I saw the hurt flash in his bright green orbs.

"Well eventually. But we'd still be in two different worlds." I explained, softly pushing back a strand of hair that hung by his eyes. He raised his eyes to meet mine, and tilted his head ready to ask more question I'm sure.

"And say we realized we were in love later on, would it still be the same?" I didn't know where he was going with this. "Strong like it is now- I mean we are in love right?"

He was definitely nervous.

"Of course." I laughed, resting my cheek on his arm. "I _know _I'm very in love with you."

He sighed distressed, and I looked up at him curiously, watching his eyes flash with the internal conflict he was having. It was very odd when smooth Edward talked like this, like he was doubting something or nervous.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked after he didn't reply.

"I know we're doing everything backwards Bella, but I love you very much so. More than anything I have ever even thought to love- well except mom and dad but that's beside the point- and having Emilia has made me the happiest person alive but I know teenage pregnancies don't work this well their not suppose to be so easy, things aren't suppose to come so naturally. Especially between us. I don't think this would have happened if Emilia wasn't in the picture or hadn't have been made. I think this was the only way we would have found each other and that's why it happened." He rambled, my eyes flickered with shock and surprise at each word, why was this coming up in the first place?

"I mean come one Bella, I asked for _Cotton Candy_, you're Bella Swan you don't just do those things- well I hope you don't- If I was Mike Newton you probably would have slapped me or called me a pig." He was right I probably would have said no to anyone else.

"This is what it took for us to find our soul mate." He sighed taking a deep breath, while I still watched him in shock.

"Soul mate?" I choked out.

"Yes. Soul mate."

"I- I" I couldn't form words but I couldn't even try he interrupted me.

"The point is, I don't just love you because you carried my baby, and I don't want you to think that." He breathed staring me deep in the eyes, my mind going blank with the power he held in them the serious depth I found.

"I know we're in a mall and it's the very most inappropriate place to tell you this but I have to tell you." He breathed, both of us breathing heavy my eyes searching his intently.

"Yes?" I whispered my voice cracking.

"Marry me."

My heart was beating out of my chest and I knew Edward had to hear it, blush flooded my cheeks with a deep red shade, and I could feel my hands shaking as I held on to Edward's arm. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even see, I was so overwhelmed with the power of the question and all these knew realizations. All I could focus on were those bright green eyes staring down at me intensely.

"Marriage is a trap." My mother's voice rang in my ears. I never listened to her words well maybe I did but I couldn't respect them now.

"Sometimes you think you're in love." Alice had said to me 4 years ago at summer camp in Arizona, when I thought I loved my counselor Jake.

"No boyfriend? What you're gonna spend your life alone?" Rosalie asked when I met her for the first time all that time ago.

Marriage. I never thought about it, I never pondered about it till this very moment. Sure I had always thought I would end up with Edward forever, and love him forever I just forgot about the marriage thing. I was too young, he was too young people would look down at us even more than they do now with Emilia in the household. My mother would hate me more, my father wouldn't walk me down the aisle. Wouldn't it be wrong? The words so cliché that ever slipped out of any girls mouth or ran through any girls head made my heart skip a beat. The words I thought I would never say, the words spoken so many times but only meant a few.

It's not wrong, because I'm in love. I'm in absolute love, and it grows every second I'm with Edward and Emilia, it grows with every glance Edward gives me, it grows with ever kiss Edward softly plants on my lips, with every warm hug I spend in his arms. With everything I have and will have in the future, my heart beats for Edward. It belongs to him forever.

If mother was here to repeat her thoughts on marriage I'd reply with one answer.

"But I'm in love." I would breathe, I would pour my soul into each word, I would show them it was not just a faze, I would make them see what I have found in Edward and what he has found in me.

Edward's eyes dimmed a little when I didn't reply right away, but I quickly gathered my words and spit them all out.

"I love you." I touched his cheek. "I love you so much how could I not marry you?"

"How could you even think I would even consider saying no. I love you Edward. I'll love you forever." I reached up on my toes to press my lips against his delicately, passionately. A smile spread across his face and I could see the joy in his eyes reflected in mine.

"That's a yes." He smiled kissing me again.

"That's a yes." Kiss.

"That's a _yes_!" I giggled, and he kissed me once more.

"What's a yes?" Emmett and Alice walked up, both holding their own cone of ice cream, glancing in between Edward and I. Alice looked like a little girl, and impossible small next to huge Emmett.

"What?" Alice asked again becoming impatient, a giggle erupted from my lips and Edward let out a chuckle.

"We're getting married." I laughed tears filling my eyes.

Alice dropped her ice cream cone, and Emmett's face went completely blank. I laughed even harder, and Edward joined in.

"Married?" Alice whispered, and I nodded.

"Married." Edward chuckled.

"CONGRATS!" Emmett boomed happily throwing his hands up in the air, while poor Alice stood frozen in shock for a minute longer.

"Meaning a wedding.. planning a wedding. Oh MY GOD!" Alice squealed bouncing with joy.

"Oh my goodness! Bella you're getting married?!" She screamed.

"I think she might die of happiness." Emmett watched her concerned, tears fogged up Alice's dark blue eyes as her little body had spasms of happiness.

The scene had caught more than one person's attention, and there was more than just a few heads turned our way. And I could care less.

**REVIEW! :]**


	34. READ ME :)

**A/N: I know what I did was unforgiving! But I got locked out of this account and I just gave up after awhile. As for my story Candy I can not tell you how much I love all of you for following at reviewing! I appreciate it so much! I really wasn't expecting Candy to be much of a story but thanks to you guys it was! **

**I feel like Its okay to end it there BUT DON'T WORRY. I am posting a a sequel! Please tell me what you think? I feel like a whole new story should began if I continue with the same roles don't you? I hate to make you guys wait any longer but I'll have the chapter up by Friday. I absolutely promise. I hope you guys forgive me! **

**Love, Dani :***


End file.
